


The Adventures of AR-22

by MillieMae



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Easy Read, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMae/pseuds/MillieMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The new Council revealed the Slayer's existence to other top secret militray factions soon after the loss of Sunnydale, offering their support. </p><p>When Cameron Mitchell was recruited as expedition leader for the Atlantis mission he insisted on taking a Slayer with him to the unknown galaxy. Of the four he interviewed she was the strongest, the fastest, the most streetwise...recruiting her had nothing to do with the amount of leather she was wearing. Honest. </p><p>Now, four years later, she's managed to talk O'Neill into bringing in more Slayers for the seemingly never-ending fight against the Wraith. Cameron's got a bad feeling about this....</p><p>I have loads of these short stories with ideas on how to merge the Stargate 'Verse with the Buffy/Supernatural world. This one is actually one of my favourites, it's meant to be light, kind of fluffy and still makes me smile in places. It is from when I was still in the early stages of my writing so please take it for what it is, something that was fun to write, and hopefully to read. If you want accuracy look away! Explicit because there is some sex, not as detailed as I write now but there's some rude words, and John gets tied to his bed at one point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Faith grinned at her CO. “More Slayers, in Atlantis?”

He sighed. “Yes Faith, apparently telling O’Neill that there were ‘thousands of the fuckers’ and you’re ‘not freaking Supergirl’ worked”

Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard snorted by the side of him and got a glare in return.

“You know who it is?”

“The Council have decided to send your old team”

She arched a brow. “My team? Through the gate?”

“Yes”

“O’Neill loves me”

“Faith..”

“I don’t blame him, I’m awesome”

“Yeah, you’re fucking great”

Smirking at him Faith spun on her heels and made her way to the door of the glass office. “If anyone needs me I’ll be in the mess, being awesome”

 

Colonel Mitchell raised his eyes to the ceiling in a short prayer and then returned his gaze to his Military Commander. “Something amusing you Sheppard?”

The other man grinned at him. “Just have sex with her already Cameron”

He flipped him off. “No thank you. Apart from the fact I have no interest in her whatsoever I also still have some kind of survival instinct in tact”

“Whatever. You think her team are as hot as she is?” John waggled his brows at him over his coffee.

“Is that all you think about?”

“When I’m not being shot at, having my arse run off yet another planet or kicked into painful submission by the rest of my team in the gym, yeah”

“You’re thirty-six John”

“You’re still allowed to have sex when you’re thirty-six Cameron, even when you’re thirty-eight”

“You love that I’m two years older don’t you?”

John smirked at him. “Yep”

Cam rolled his eyes then grinned back at him. “I made Full Bird at thirty-six, Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard”

“I have a bad boy image to protect”

“You’re not a bad boy Shep, you’re just an annoying bastard”

 

One week later.

“Faith will you quit bouncing up and down, it’s incredibly annoying”

“Are you sure it’s not just distracting?” The Slayer winked up at him.

“No” Cam glared at her and quickly averted his gaze as she returned her attention to the gate and began gently bouncing on her heels again. The movement was doing ridiculous things to her chest, which was clad in a red halter. At least she’d finally relented and stopped wearing full leather, and those damn shorts. He made a mental note to talk to her about uniforms again.

“It won’t work” Sheppard had leant over to whisper in his ear.

“What?”

“Denying the sex thing, and trying to make her wear the correct uniform”

“Fuck off John”

“You told me to be here”

“So um, they send you any info on my team?”

He swivelled back to Faith. “Uh no….why?” 

She grinned at him. “Remember what I was like when you first met me?”

Cam sighed. “Yes” She’d strolled into the briefing room in black hot pants, black leather top, long black hooded jacket and thigh high black leather boots, her power and sexuality radiating from her. He’d nearly swallowed his own tongue. And when she’d started talking, dropping in innuendos to try to disguise just how fucked up what she did was, the husky drawl had sent shivers up his spine he’d struggled to hide despite his training.

“Well, they’re like that. Maybe even more so”

“Awesome” The other man grinned back at her from the other side of him.

“Great” Cam ran a hand through his hair. “Just fucking great. Its gonna be chaos”

“Don’t worry Mitch, the novelty will wear off, just like it did with Faith”

“My novelty has not been worn off” The Slayer winked at her team leader.

The wormhole wooshed into life and Cam attempted to plaster on an easy smile. This was gonna be a fucking nightmare. His ‘this is a bad idea’ feeling intensified as three figures strolled through the gate and he heard his Military Commander give a muttered ‘holy shit’. In the centre and slightly in front of the other two was a startling blonde, all pale tumbling pigtails and big blue eyes, who appeared to be dressed in a very small sailor dress type outfit topped off with the long boots obviously favoured amongst the Slayer’s. A large sword was strapped to her back.

Behind her and off to each side stood the other two. Another blonde, all delicate looking, with cropped hair and fine feature’s was clad in a grey playsuit which hugged her curves and barely covered her arse. It was teamed with black fishnets and the obligatory boots except hers laced up the front. A double holster was slung over her hips and wide black leather cuffs covered most of her arms.

The third seemed to be channelling some kind of military porn look. Her dark hair was pinned up, slightly oriental looking eyes lined in black, and at least her khaki jacket covered most of her top half because the bottom half was all black fishnets and khaki chaps. Cam fought the urge to lean forward and pull the zip up a bit higher on her jacket.

Sailor girl smiled at Faith. “Hey honey, miss us?” A moment later she laughed and smoothed her clothing as the other Slayer released her. “I’ll take that as a yes”

Cameron snapped his mouth shut as soon as he realised he was gaping at them and cleared his throat. “Uh, welcome to Atlantis. I’m Colonel Cameron Mitchell, this is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard”

Faith rolled her eyes. “Guys, this is Madison..” She gestured to the girl in front of her. “One in the chaps is Chloe, and that’s our little Aimee” 

The one with the short hair offered up a smile. “And please don’t ever call me little”

Cam cleared his throat. “Wouldn’t dare” 

Faith eyed the two crates that had been sent through after them and turned to Madison. “Kitten, that isn’t all yours is it?”

“Hmm? Oh no, one is for the marines” She held out a smaller bag to Cam. “And this is for you”

He raised a brow. She shrugged. “From O’Neill”

“Hey cool” Sheppard reached out a hand, unhooking the straps from her fingers. “Probably be the last few games of the season. Cheers”

“Welcome”

Faith had wandered over to the crate marked for the city and proceeded to rip the top off causing Cam to clench his jaw slightly, absolutely refusing to accept he found it hot in anyway whatsoever. She peered in and gave a low whistle. “What we got Mads?”

“New tac vests, Mark 2 Hazmats, Stun Grenades, M249 Squad Automatic Weapons, G36K Assault Rifle’s, Colt M16 Rifle’s with Colt M203 Grenade Launcher’s, AT4’s integrated with Asgard technology and Naquadah Enhanced Payloads and some huge guy called Teal’c threw in some Zat’nik’tel Ring’s”

“Marry me?”

Cam rolled his eyes at the other Colonel. Madison raised a brow. “Are you rich too?”

“Yep”

“Huh. I’ll think about it”

Faith grinned at her as the other two women snorted.

Cam sighed. “Faith will you show them to their quarters please?” He turned to the other Slayers. “You have a briefing scheduled for 1300 where we can do proper introductions, have a quick run-through of our current situation and talk about our little Wraith problem. Unless you want more time to settle in?”

“Nope, sounds good” Madison raised a brow at the other two and they nodded. ”Thanks Colonel, Lieutenant Colonel”

John gave a little bow. “Ladies”

Cam watched them disappear around the corner and ran a hand over his face. “Why do I get a bad feeling about this?”

“Because you’re a paranoid pessimist?”

He flipped off the other Colonel. “And don’t even think about it John, she’s twenty-five if she’s a day…and so are the others”

“You really have a low opinion of me don’t you Mitchell?”

“Its based on some pretty resounding evidence Sheppard”

“Bite me. Anyway I’m pretty sure her and Faith…” John waved a hand vaguely around.

“Really?” Cam scowled at him. “What gave it away?”

“Stop being sarcastic Cameron. Just enjoy the fact that two hot women with super-powers, and if I may say in some excellent outfit choices, just made out in the gateroom in front of us and store the memory away for later use. I’m pretty sure Marks is” John waved a hand at the nearest marine on security detail.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Sir”

“Good answer Marks”

“Thank you Colonel”

“Kiss arse”

“Bite me..Sir”

 

Madison ran her tongue round her clit before dipping back down, pushing in slightly to gather more of her taste. Faith exhaled quietly. “Damn Kitten, forgotten how good you were at this”

She hummed quietly and nipped at the inside of the other woman’s thigh. “Thank you” Suckling gently she slid a finger inside feeling the familiar heat and curled it slowly, scraping against the sensitive flesh that was hidden there. Faith shuddered around her and let out a little moan. Grinning Madison upped the intensity of her sucking and flicked her tongue over the clit in her mouth, adding another finger.

Faith’s hands gripped the sheets. “Shit”

Growling quietly Madison began to thrust, arousal soaking her palm as the muscles around her fingers rippled and Faith pushed her hips up forcing her pussy further onto her mouth.

“God Mads. Fuck”

An hour later Madison stretched out lazily. “Hmm, that was fun”

“Yeah, awesome”

She smirked and propped herself up on her arm, running soft patterns over Faith’s stomach and chest. “Was kinda expecting to get a whiff of Colonel Mitchell on this beautiful body of yours”

“He’s in denial”

“Sucks when that happens”

“Yeah”

“Is it ‘I’m in no way attracted to a woman who can kick my arse’ denial, or ‘I do not want to have sex with someone ten years younger than me and under my command’ denial?”

“A bit of both”

“Idiot”

Faith snorted. “I’m working on it Kitten”

“Hence the inappropriate display of affection when I arrived?”

“Partly. Mostly I was just pleased to see you”

“Have you tried just waiting for him in his quarters naked?”

“Need to get him really frustrated first. Otherwise he might be all southern-gentlemanly and leave, or close his eyes and lock himself in the bathroom”

“Want a hand?”

Faith turned her head on the pillow and grinned at her. “I thought some light sparring later, after the briefing? There should have been some new shit hot workout gear in that crate”

“Are we getting sweaty?”

“Oh yeah”

“Awesome. Is Chloe and Aimee joining us too?”

“Let ‘em rest Kitten. They look a little wiped”

Mads nodded. “Yeah, last fight sucked arse”

“You lose baby?”

“No, but we still took some heavy hits”

“You ok to spar?”

“Uh huh, I have some awesome new moves”

“So I noticed”

Madison huffed a laugh. “And then?”

“Shared shower and dinner? They’ve had some pudding cups delivered and I’ve been perfecting my ‘simulated blow job round a spoon’ technique”

“Prick tease”

“I wouldn’t have to tease it if he’d just give it up”

 

“So Kitten, what do you think?”

Madison’s gaze flickered to the pieces of paper in front of her again before she looked up at them. “Splitting us between gate teams is pointless, we can hit the Wraith harder if we work together. We go through the gate, Faith can track them until the rest of us have gotten used to their patterns, their scent, and we get ourselves onto the Hives. The way their ships are laid out and how their patrols work mean we would only have to engage between ten and twenty at a time. Should take us four to five hours to clear a Hive”

“Awesome plan” Faith grinned.

“It is not an awesome plan” All four Slayer’s looked at Cam, he fought the desire to squirm in his chair. “You want to get yourselves purposefully captured by the Wraith?”

“Yes”

“The plan sucks”

“Does not” Chloe smirked at him. “And we won’t be captured for long, you know only right up until the slaughtering starts”

“You’re all disturbingly violent”

“Thank you”

Sheppard snorted. “They know what they’re talking about Mitch, its kinda their life’s work. If they’re not worried then neither should we be”

“Thanks boss” Faith winked at him.

He pointed at her. “But..” She rolled her eyes. “..you come back here after two weeks each time, no argument. If you don’t we start sending out the search parties. And if you get your arses handed to you the first time then you have teams backing you up on the next run”

“Sheppard..”

“I mean it Faith. I know you’re good, and I have no doubt your team are too but this is our fight as well, and you’re our responsibility while you’re out here” 

“Ooh, aren’t they all wonderfully manly and protective out here” Aimee swivelled in her chair grinning.

“For fu..” Cam sighed. “Fine, you head out in two days. Now bugger off out my office, and try not to tear apart my city”

“My city”

“Bite me Shep”

 

Hey baby”

Mads looked up at Faith. “Hey yourself. Where you been?”

“Torturing Cameron some more” Madison huffed a laugh as Faith trailed a finger over her bare stomach, skin hot with a slight sheen of sweat from the strength of the suns rays. “You packed a bikini?”

“Always”

“Hm, I’ll grab us some food then join you. Sheppard’s taking some of the marines up for jumper training in twenty. Its always good entertainment”

 

John swore as his jumper rocked from the close proximity of Jumper Five as it sped past. “What the fuck was that Hawkes?!”

“Shit, sorry Sir”

“Care to tell me why I nearly had your arse through my front window?”

Sergeant Hawkes cleared his throat. “Not really Sir”

“What?”

Someone else sniggered over the radio. John rolled his eyes. He was pretty relaxed these days, nearly four years of being stuck out in the arse end of the universe with space vampires and the same hundred or so humans could do that to you. But he’d be damned if he’d survived those years to be taken out by one of his own men. “I’m waiting”

“Uh, nine o’clock Sir”

Frowning he turned his jumper ninety degrees. “Fuck me”

Another snigger.

“Shut up”

“Shutting up Sir”

“Battle Simulation Five marines. Try not to kill each other, or me”

There were mumbled ‘Yes Sir’s’ and quiet cursing as the other jumpers split into groups, their pilots preparing to pull off some rather tricky manoeuvres whilst being watched by two hot women in bikinis.

John lowered Jumper One and opened the hatch. He strolled down to the end of the ship and smiled behind his Rayban’s. “Good afternoon ladies”

“John”

“Lieutenant Colonel”

Faith was flat on her back, feet resting on Madison’s lap which the other Slayer was using as a prop for her tablet. Madison was leant against the balcony door, eyes hidden by mirrored lenses, hair still gathered into bunches. She popped a piece of fruit in her mouth.

“Enjoying the show?”

“Yes, you?”

He grinned at Faith. “Not really a show sweetheart”

“We can make out again if you like?”

John mock sighed. “Better not. I don’t want to be cleaning bits of jumper and marine off the East Pier all evening”

“Don’t you have minions for that?”

Faith snorted. “This ain’t the Council Kitten, you clean up your own messes here”

“Boring. And I’m pretty sure I can find some willing minions”

“I have no doubt” John held out a hand. “Wanna come take a closer look at my marines narrowly missing turning each other into huge flying balls of fire?”

 

Sergeant Hawkes watched his CO help one of the newest residents of Atlantis over the railings of the balcony onto the tailgate of Jumper One and rolled his eyes. He’d heard from his friend who’d been on security detail this morning that the one called Madison was off-limits. Not only was she involved with someone already but that someone was another Slayer, who would have no issue with kicking the crap out of anyone who touched her stuff.

He respected and liked his CO, Sheppard was relaxed until he needed to be otherwise, knew how to speak to his men and was prepared to put his own arse on the line to keep them safe. But sometimes he did annoying things, like taking hot chicks for Jumper rides right under their girlfriends noses. After watching him the past few months he wouldn’t be surprised if the other man ended up with the both of them. “Smug bastard” he muttered, before swerving to avoid Jumper Four as it careered towards him.

“Nice reflexes Hawkes, whoever’s flying Four, you suck”

“Bite me Sir” Davis’ voice crackled over the radio.

 

John tapped his radio off and backed his own jumper away a little before swinging his feet up onto the console. Madison was standing next to him with her elbows propped on the ledge, face resting in her hands, gazing out the window. The position was doing wonderful things to her arse and he gave himself a mental pat on the back for not having a hard-on despite the bikini that appeared to be made up of thin black straps and a couple of gold clasps.

“How long you known Faith?”

“Since I was fifteen”

He raised a brow. “Really?”

“Yep” Madison sat back down, curling her legs under her. She began to twist some hair round her finger. “She was there when I arrived in Sunnydale, took over my training”

“And you’ve been together since?”

“No, we’ve never been ‘together’, just good friends who occasionally have sex. First time was three years after we met. I was nearly strangled to death by a vampire”

“Ah. Confirmation you were ok?”

“Pretty much. She’s always been over-protective, I pity the person she ends up with”

He grinned. “I’ll warn Cameron”

“Don’t you dare, according to Faith he’s already in flat out denial”

“Yeah, I’m trying but he’s not having any of it”

“Isn’t it highly unprofessional to be attempting to set up your CO with your team’s second-in-command?”

“According to Cameron thats why I’m still only a Lieutenant Colonel but its more fun. So Faith has a plan?”

“Maybe”

“Spill”

“No”

“I’m disappointed the woman I’m going to marry is keeping secrets”

A brow appeared above her sunglasses. “I don’t remember saying yes”

“Please, I’m irresistible”

“And you’d shit yourself if I actually decided to take you seriously”

“Possibly. I’d let you keep having sex with Faith until Cameron pulled his head out his arse”

“How very generous of you. You’d wish to be there to make sure it didn’t get out of hand of course?”

“You see, we’re on the same wavelength already”

“Uh huh, nice try”

“Thank you. So, you were trained by Faith?”

“Umhmm. I preferred her to Buffy, our fighting style is pretty similar and I found her slightly less..grating”

He snorted. “I have yet to meet your illustrious leader”

“She’d punch you in the face for being such a pervert”

“So Faith said” He laced his fingers together and rolled his eyes as Jumper Three executed a completely unnecessary three-point turn. “I really need to start recruiting more Air Force”

“Chair Force”

“Hey!”

She smirked at him. 

 

Faith tilted her head, eyes not leaving the Slayer in front of her as they prepared to spar. “How was your Jumper ride?”

Madison licked her lips. “Informative”

“Well thats not what I usually hear from someone who has spent over an hour in John’s company”

“I like him. I’m also a little surprised you haven’t been there”

“Me too, stupid Mitchell”

“Ah, he got under your skin before Sheppard had chance to do his thing”

Faith flipped her off. “You want one of them you can’t have the other. They’re too good friends”

“I’ll keep that in mind”

“Go near Mitchell and I’ll kick your arse”

“He’s cute, in a kinda repressed way”

Faith growled quietly and sprang forward.

 

“Lorne! What the fuck?!” John was currently being dragged down the hallway by this 2IC, his wrist held in a vice like grip.

“Trust me Sir, you’re gonna want to see this”

“I am?”

“Yep”

John yanked his hand away. “You couldn't have just said that rather than attacking your CO in his office?”

Evan grinned at him. “Wondered how long you’d let me drag you around”

He got the finger in reply. “So, where am I going?”

“Sparring room”

“Ah” John chewed his lip thoughtfully. “I’ll see you there in a bit”

“Suit yourself Sir” He watched the Major jog away and then spun on his heels grinning to himself.

 

“This had better be good John”

“Have I ever disturbed you for anything less?”

“Yes, frequently. Hey!” Cam felt himself get shoved into the observation room above the gym and heard the door shut behind him. He glared at his Military Commander. “And?”

John sighed and pulled him towards the large window. “Thought you might want to see one of our newest residents in action”

“Uh..” Colonel Mitchell looked down and swallowed. “Jesus” he whispered.

There were a few marines who had decided to brave being in the same room as the opponents currently facing each other and they were scattered around the edge looking primed to move out the way as quickly as possible if needed. Gym equipment lay strewn about where it had presumably been used as improvised projectiles, one of the long wooden benches pointed towards the ceiling with Madison stood in the centre of it keeping it balanced on it’s end.

Faith was facing her, head tilted up, eyes dark and calculating. Black lycra hugged her breasts and skimmed invitingly over her arse where it stopped to make way for a lot of lightly tanned smooth skin. She licked her lips and broke into a run.

“Shit”

Madison shifted her weight and the entire thing rose into the air. As Faith flipped back to avoid having her teeth knocked out the other Slayer spun the bench mid-air and landed a kick to its centre. Landing deftly on her feet Madison watched the trajectory of the now two halves of the bench with interest, raising a brow as Faith ducked the first one and caught the second one in her hand.

The marines behind Madison shifted to the side. Faith grinned. “You’ve been practicing Kitten” Her deep throaty voice echoed round the obs room and Cam swallowed again. Then the piece of wood was launched once more into the air. Madison calmly watched it as it spun towards her. Cam and John bent over the railings to get a better look.

As it smacked into Madison’s outstretched palm the wood shattered falling into little pieces around her.

“Oh yeah, I’m definitely marrying her. Ow!” John rubbed the back of his head and glared at his friend. “Uncalled for”

“Was not. She’s with Faith John, and even if she wasn’t she’s way too young for you and you’re completely the opposite of what women look for in a husband”

“Stop being a dick Cameron”

“Excuse me?”

“One..” John held up a finger to count off his first point. “…she’s not with Faith, its just sex until one of them finds someone else. Two, she is not too young for me, just like Faith isn’t for you…”

“Don’t fucking start this again”

John glared at him. “Three, I’ll have you know that while I may enjoy sex once I find someone I like I am actually quite capable of keeping it in my pants. And I like her”

“She’s been here less than a day”

“I’ve had enough to know what I like”

“Classy Shep”

John rolled his eyes. “Get a move on Mitch, she’ll only wait so long”

 

Faith placed her now empty pudding cup back down on the table and licked her lips. “Um, I’ve missed those”

“We could tell sweetie”

“Yeah, thanks for the semi-on”

“Welcome” Faith grinned at her team leader. 

“What is a semi-on?”

“Uh..” John shifted slightly in his chair. Rolling her eyes Chloe leant into Teyla and murmured in her ear.

“Ah, I understand. And this was caused by Faith imitating a bl…”

“Ok!” Rodney glared at them. “Thats enough, thank you. And who the hell taught Teyla that word?”

“She has to be able to engage in conversations with us McKay, she needs to know our terms for things” Faith grinned at him.

“Right, cause we often sit around talking about oral sex”

“What is oral sex?”

Madison bit her lip in an effort not to laugh as Dr McKay snorted in disgust. “Its another term for blow job”

“Oh, thank you”

“Not a problem. Now, can we please change the subject?”

Madison frowned slightly. “Should have sat the other side. Does Mitchell look like he has a semi-on too?”

“I knew you were trouble” Major Lorne pulled up a chair and raised a brow at her. “Why are we discussing my boss’s state of arousal?”

John grinned. “Faith just blew her pudding cup”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe I answer to you”

“Yeah, me too” 

“Bite me Ev, I’m an awesome Commander and you know it”

“Whatever you say Sir” He took a sip of coffee. “So, why?”

Aimee shrugged at Faith and the other Slayer sighed. “He’s not putting out”

“Ah”

“In fact he is refusing to accept the fact he wants my body”

“Ah”

“And soul”

“Right”

“And everything else”

Evan leaned back and tapped his mug thoughtfully. “Well, I passed his table on the way here and I’m pretty sure he had a semi-on. Thought it was my pert arse causing it, I’m terribly disappointed”

Madison snorted. “Oh I like you”

He flipped her off as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “No kissing your superiors”

“Excellent rule” John pointed at them.

She stuck her tongue out. “Is not”

“Is too”

“Aren’t you my superior too?”

“Oh yeah, damn”

“You’re all insane” Rodney stood. “I’m leaving before you drag me down to your level..”

“Too late McKay”

He scowled at Faith. “…however I will impart my wisdom before I do. You’re a hot Slayer, and despite your appalling language you’re smart, funny and halfway tolerable outside of missions. Start eating dinner with him, or join him for coffee, or sit with him at movie night. It’s not always about sex you know”

They watched him make his way through the mess, mouths hanging slightly open. “Huh”

“What you all looking at?”

John jumped. “Jesus Chewie, awesome black ops”

“What are black ops?”

 

Colonel Mitchell looked over at the two tables that had been pushed together and were steadily filling up with members of AR-1 and the newly formed AR-22. He sighed, he should go over and spend some time with them, not only because most of them had become good friends but Sheppard had just shifted round to talk to Madison. Unfortunately his dick was still refusing to forget about Faiths plump lips wrapped around her spoon, tongue running up it’s length collecting the last of her pudding.

As soon as she’d thrown herself into the chair opposite him in the briefing room back at the mountain and smirked he knew he was royally screwed. The expedition needed a Slayer and she was the most suitable out of the four he’d been permitted to speak with. And in the first few months it was easy to ignore her effect on him. They were in pretty much a constant state of high alert, the time in-between spent trying to source food and equipment. 

But as they settled into their new home, and contact with Earth was remade it got harder and harder to avoid her, avoid IT. That elephant in the room that was him wanting her, her wanting him and knowing he wanted her but getting frustrated with his continued avoidance. He thought back to Sheppard’s earlier words, she wouldn’t wait forever and she’d have them banging down her door once word was out she was on the lookout.

He tried to imagine what it would be like to be with her, not sex but everyday, waking up with her, eating dinner with her, sending her off through the gate to face who know’s what. Cam shivered a little and his dick finally played ball, the last of his hard-on disappearing at the thought of the woman he’d fallen in love with not coming home one day, and knowing he’d ordered her out there.

He eyed Sheppard who was leaning into Madison’s ear, arm slung over the back of her chair, and sighed again. Maybe his old friend had the right idea. They’d both been around enough to know what they wanted, and they both knew it could all be cruelly snatched from you in a heartbeat. He stood and made his way through the tables to theirs. 

 

John looked over at the young woman currently lying on her stomach at the edge of the pier, peering down into the darkness of the water below. Just like Faith she seemed to find it easy to make people forget she was a Slayer, that she’d been on the front line of a terrifying and seemingly unending war since she was fifteen, younger if you counted her training with the Council. 

Even after fighting alongside Faith for so long he still sometimes found himself unthinkingly stopping and watching her mid battle. They’d grown close, had spent a lot of time with each other, usually wedged in a doorway together hiding out from guards or locked in an Ancient outpost, or waking up next to each other in a Wraith cell. At first he’d been pissed when she’d made her interest in Mitchell known but it hadn’t taken long to be grateful for it. She’d become a good and loyal friend, their bond stronger without the memory of hot sex and the sting of a messy breakup. 

So when their table had started emptying, Aimee being the last to excuse herself suspiciously soon after Lorne had, and she was still talking to Cameron, and he was smiling at her without any hint of his usual defences up John had offered to show Madison around a bit more, promising to return her…eventually.

“Do you think McKay’s right?”

“I think McKay always thinks he’s right”

John snorted. “You know what I mean”

“With Faith and Mitchell? Yeah, I do. If she wanted sex she’d have gotten it by now, for all her excuses. But she wants more which means she has to show him she can offer more”

“And in general?”

“Sex is powerful. You can have it without love, but you can’t have love without it. It can change a friendship into something else, good or bad, it can be dark and dangerous, or offer security, comfort. And if you look into the other persons eyes at exactly the right time you can see everything”

“Everything?”

“Yes. All of them”

John looked out over the water. He’d had a lot of sex, and he hoped none of his partners had found it dark or dangerous, but he was also pretty sure he’d never seen anything other than a rather satisfying blissed out look on their faces. “Every time?”

“Nope. Its quick, maybe even too quick if you’re not a Slayer, and the timings different for everyone. Sometimes its when they c..”

“Ok, changing the subject before I have to wander the halls of my city with a hard-on”

“Its probably not the first time”

He rolled his eyes and laid out next to her, gazing over the edge. “What we looking at?”

 

Two weeks later.

Faith swung her sword and watched with satisfaction as the Queen’s head slid off her shoulders. She tapped her radio. “Hows it going Kitten?”

Madison’s soothingly dulcet tones sounded in her ear. “Good, I love these things, they’re so wonderfully persistent”

Chloe chuckled. “You’re disturbingly violent”

“I believe that is why I’m on Faith’s team”

Faith grinned. “Any left?”

“I’m picking up a few on the lowest level, but there’s something else down there with them”

She frowned. “You sure Aimee?”

“Please, I’m awesome at this. And closer than you lot are”

“Ok, hold position sweetie, wait til we’re with you”

“Sure”

 

Madison eyed the thing that was currently being held down by Faith and Chloe, she inhaled discreetly. “Its human”

“It smells like roadkill”

“Human underneath” She frowned as something caught her eye and she bent closer, trying not to breath in. Tugging on the filthy chain that was caked in mud and blood she held it away from his chest and ran a thumb over the small rectangular piece of metal, trying to see the words inscribed there. “Holy shit” she breathed.

Aimee crouched down and patted his arm. “Don’t worry marine, we’re gonna get you back home” She wrinkled her nose. “And into a shower..”

“..and a good barbers”

He snarled and pulled against their grip.

 

“It’s Faith’s IDC Sir”

Cam nodded. “Notify Sheppard” He jogged down the steps, Colonel Sheppard stepping out of the transporter. He raised a brow.

“I was right by one when Chuck radioed me” He grinned. 

Cam rolled his eyes at him then turned as the four women stepped back onto the city. Faith was carrying what looked like a bundle of rags over her shoulder. John coughed. “Jesus, what is that?” The smell was starting to make his eyes water. 

“Who”

“What?”

“No who”

Aimee giggled then snapped her mouth shut. Faith lay the bundle down gently revealing a vaguely human form, dark hair and beard matted, he was unconscious. She looked up at her friend sadly. “It’s Ford” she whispered.

Cam tapped his radio. “Med team to the gateroom”

John hurried forward and crouched down, arm over his nose and looked him over. “Shit” He looked up at Faith. “Where?”

“On a hive. He was hunting Wraith too. He’s pretty wired on whatever shit he’s been on so we had to knock him out, I’m sorry John” 

He pulled on the dogtags, studying them to confirm Faith’s identification. “Shit”. Someone squeezed his shoulder and Aimee smiled down at him.

“He’ll be fine, just got to get the nasty out of his blood. He’s been feeding on Wraith”

John swallowed. “You sure?”

She nodded. “Nasty black stuff”

“Fuck”

As the med team swept into the gateroom he stood and stepped back. Cam raised a brow at Faith. “There should be a couple of us in the infirmary Mitch, he’s really fucking strong. Took me and Chlo to hold him down”

He nodded. “Then you and Chloe had better stick with him. Mads can debrief”

“What about me?” Aimee pouted up at him.

“I’m sure you’ll make a very important contribution to the discussion”

She flipped him off. Faith laughed. “Don’t wind her up Mitchell, she’ll kick your arse”

“Can I?”

Faith turned to follow the gurney. “No sweetie, not yet anyway”

“You’re getting boring in your old age!”

Faith grinned over her shoulder before disappearing round the corner.

 

John gaped at her. “Three hives in two weeks?”

“Yes”

“All of them?”

“Uh huh”

“Well fuck me”

“If you like”

Cam choked on his coffee. “Please remember who you’re talking to”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. If you like Sir”

“Uh…”

Lorne grinned at her. “Haven’t found anyone who could shut him up in years. Thanks”

She smiled back. “No problem”

“Bite me Ev”

“You’re just full of exciting requests this afternoon Colonel”

Evan snorted. 

Cam cleared his throat and tried to keep a straight face. “So the last Hive you were on you found Ford?”

Aimee nodded. “Umhmm. He was on the lower decks, think he’d been there a while. Was probably picking them off one by one when he got the opportunity. That Wraith blood made him really strong”

“And insane. He was trying to chew Chloe’s arm off”

“Shit” John ran a hand over his face.

“He’s been gone a long time?” Madison tilted her head.

“Not even a year into the expedition” 

“He is a survivor then, he will come back from this”

Aimee smiled and patted his hand. “With a little help from his friends yes?”

 

Later that night.

John looked lazily down at the woman who was currently laying horizontally across him, head hanging over the side of the bed, soft stomach squirming slightly over his cock. “Not that I’m complaining but what exactly are you looking for down there?”

“Men have such interesting things under their beds”

“You’re probably gonna be disappointed”

She sighed. “Again?”

“I’d be insulted except for those delightful noises you were making earlier”

“I’m an excellent faker”

“And I’m very good at telling a faker, and you definitely weren’t”

Madison pushed back up and straddled his hips, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, you’re great” She waved the book at him. “War and Peace?”

“It helps me sleep”

“You need to get laid more”

“I realised that about twenty minutes ago”

She flicked through to where he’d folded the corner of a page down and raised a brow. “Four years and you’re on page 107?”

“I’ve been a little busy”

“Uh huh”

He took the book from her hands and turned it over, brow furrowing slightly.

“Seems a world away huh?”

He raised a brow at her.

“Since you threw it in your bag without really thinking, walked out of your home”

“You could say that”

Madison nodded and trailed a finger down his chest. “I’m sorry”

“For what?”

She shrugged. “The same stuff you’re sorry for”

Sighing John placed the book on his bedside and sat up, sliding a hand through blonde waves now shaken free from their usual disturbingly erotic pigtails, pressing his mouth against hers. As she parted her lips for him he slid his tongue slowly over hers pulling her in closer with his other arm wrapped around her waist. Madison moaned quietly and raised herself up, pussy running gently over his already hardening dick. He hadn’t experienced this kind of recovery time for more years than he cared to admit.

He carefully flipped them, making sure they didn’t both end up on the floor. He really needed to start thinking about bigger quarters, a bigger bed. 

“Hey!” She frowned up at him. 

John grinned. “My turn”

“For what?’

He dipped his head, running hot slick swirls over her neck before nipping down her collar bone. “Everything” He murmured. He circled her nipple then gently sucked, humming when it began to harden in his mouth. The woman beneath him gave a little twitch and a hand ran through his hair, fingernails gently scraping his scalp. John growled quietly, trailing wet kisses over to her other breast and repeating his actions. Fingers gently playing with the dampened nipple that he’d left cooling in the air.

There was a quiet little whimper above him and he felt Madison’s pussy lightly pulse against his thigh where he was pressed in between her legs. He hummed thoughtfully against her nipple and there was another beautiful little sound, another gentle pulse. He tried not to grin, it seemed he’d discovered something that the Slayer liked, a lot. Applying a little more pressure with his thigh John tried sucking a little harder, fingers lightly pinching. Her breathing stuttered a little and her grip on his hair tightened. “Bastard” she muttered.

Grazing his teeth gently over her sensitive skin he moved back to the other side, hand replacing his mouth. As he kept up his attentions on her breasts he shifted his thigh again, allowing her more friction and her hips began to roll. John groaned around her as she tensed and then shuddered gently under him, her cum dampening his thigh as she breathed his name. He grasped the base of his dick. Yeah, that was probably one of the hottest things ever.

Finally abandoning her breasts he ran his tongue over her stomach, circling her navel before briefly dipping in and then moving downwards. Ever since his fingers had found nothing but smooth bare skin John had been desperate to run his tongue over her. All men had their own preferences but this was his and he was pretty sure he could cum just by getting a shaven woman off this way, but not tonight. He wanted back in her while she was still in his bed.

Pressing on the inside of her thighs encouraging her to give him more room to work he murmured appreciatively as Madison’s legs dropped open further and he gave a gentle nip to the sensitive skin there. Feeling her muscles twitch under his hands he did it again, avoiding where he really wanted his mouth to be for now, slowly teasing and tasting. As he sucked up a rather lovely bruise right where her legs ended and her pelvis began John felt a light tap on his hand. “Quit teasing Sheppard” She murmured. He looked up to see her eyes closed, hair spread out on his pillow, full lips parted slightly as the quick little pants puffed them out.

Giving a quick grin he dipped back down and ran a long slick stripe up her folds moaning quietly at the sensation of smooth skin already wet with arousal under his tongue. Sliding it back down, seeking out what else could make her twitch like that, he began lazy little swirls, quick little flicks, probing tongue until he could practically see her pussy pulsing. Madison was so wet now it was driving him insane and he was pushing his own arousal against the mattress in an attempt to slow things down. Pushing his tongue in as deep as he could get one last time John gathered more of her taste and slicked it back up to her clit. Sucking gently he slid two fingers inside of her and curled them, stopping as her hips jerked up and her muscles clamped down, holding him in place.

Flicking his tongue back and forth and massaging small circles over the spot his fingers had just found he let his eyes slide shut and groaned as her legs actually trembled around him and more wetness ran over his fingers, soaking his palm. Crawling back up her still slightly shaking body John went to wipe his fingers clean on the sheets and looked down as a strong hand wrapped around his wrist. Glazed and blown blue eyes blinked back up at him, with still a touch of amusement. “Mine” she whispered. 

Watching her slide her tongue over his hand and then take his fingers into her mouth John felt his balls tighten and he growled. “Not fair” Madison released him and gave a post-orgasmic smirk. Narrowing his gaze he dropped his hips and slid inside of her in one movement. 

 

He cracked his eyes open as the smell of coffee drifted up his nostrils and squinted at his clock, 0500. Great. “You know morning sex is better if the other person is still naked, and in bed”

“No time for morning sex”

“It’s 0500 which means theres plenty of time for sex”

“You’re a little obsessed”

“I have to take it when I can get it these days”

“Gee thanks” Madison rolled her eyes and placed a mug on his bedside.

“Are you not even a little tired?”

“Slayer stamina”

“Right, great” John sat up and grabbed his coffee. “I guess its the usual jerking off in the shower for me this morning then”

“You’re so romantic, I’m surprised you haven’t been snapped up yet”

He flipped her off before gesturing to her fully clothed appearance, well as much as a black leather playsuit topped off with a long hooded waistcoat could count as fully clothed. “Going somewhere?”

“Gotta relieve Faith and Chloe from Ford duty in half hour”

John shifted slightly. “Ah, right”

“You are avoiding seeing him”

‘No”

“It was not a question, hence the lack of an upward inflection at the end of the sentence”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me”

Madison raised a brow.

He sighed. “I am not avoiding”

“Yes you are, and you should be there when he wakes up. He’s going to feel like shit, and be really scared”

“Sounds more like Teyla’s speciality”

“You’re an arse”

“Thank you”

 

Faith looked up from her conversation with Colonel Mitchell as Madison wandered into the private room in the infirmary. “Hey Kitten, ready for the most boring shift of your life?”

Mitchell huffed a laugh.

“Maybe I’ll get lucky and he’ll wake up too soon and I’ll have to knock him out, again”

“No beating up my patients lassie”

She grinned at the other man in the room. “Hi, I’m Madison, not Kitten”

“I wouldn’ae dared Madison” He twinkled at her. “I’m Dr Carson Beckett, Carson’ll do”

She nodded. “No Aimee yet?”

“She’s having breakfast”

“Ah, she may be gone some time huh?”

Faith grinned at her. “Chloe left half hour ago, think that hit she took on the last Hive was starting to take it’s toll”

“Stupid stunners, they really sting”

Faith stood and stretched. “I’m hitting the mess, shower and bed, in that order”

“Ok hon”

The older Slayer paused as she passed Madison then stepped back, dipping her face to Madison’s neck, nose millimetres from the other woman’s skin. The two men watched curiously. “You smell like Sheppard Kitten”

“That’ll be the sex”

Faith grinned and pressed a kiss to her throat before stepping back. “Try not to kill him baby” She waved a hand at the now two slightly gaping men. “See you this evening Doc”

 

John eased off the controls and switched to auto pilot, gazing out the window at his city. “Ow!” He rubbed the back of his head and glared at Mitchell. “What the fuck was that for?!”

“For not going to see Ford”

“He’s unconscious Cameron, I don’t think he’ll mind. Ow! What?!”

“That ones for having sex with a Slayer”

“What? How did…?”

“Faith smelt you on her”

“Uh…thats a little disturbing” He smirked at his old friend. “Not the sex, you know the smelling”

Cam glared at him. “What were you thinking? And I mean with your upstairs brain”

John flipped him off. “Well Cameron, I was thinking she’s hot and offering sex”

“That was it, that was as far as your brain got in the thought process?”

“It usually is”

“We’d noticed”

“Bite me. And I don’t see what the problem is. I like her, she hasn’t tried to kill me yet so I’m guessing she sorta likes me too. I think we’ll get on great, you know, when she’s not out slaughtering my sworn enemy”

“So this isn’t going to be awkward? No weirdness if one of you hooks up with someone else, no emotional reactions when she comes back hurt, or not at all?”

“I don’t think so” John shrugged casually. “If she hooks up with anyone else I’ll just shoot them..” Cam rolled his eyes. “…and she’s a Slayer, I think they always come back Cameron”

“You know thats not true John. They get hurt, they die, just like we do”

“And we’re still alive and kicking despite the lack of awesome powers”

“I hope you’re right about this John”

“You should think about it”

“What?”

“Sex..you need loosening up a bit”

“Fuck you John”

“No thank you, I only do women”

“We’d noticed”

“In fact I’m pretty sure I now only do Slayers, the muscle control alone…”

“Shut the fuck up Sheppard”

 

The next night.

“You look like shit sweetheart”

Mads flipped him off and took a gulp of her coffee. “Don’t call me sweetheart. Also, little tip for you, if you’re looking to get laid again insulting me is not the way to go”

“Please, you look like you’ll barely make it back to your quarters, let alone be capable of handling awesome sex”

“You’re not awesome”

“Yeah, I am”

She glared at him. Faith cleared her throat. “Don’t wind her up flyboy, her temper gets worse when she’s tired, and she’ll be pissed later if she breaks you now”

John raised a brow. “Temper huh?”

The older Slayer held her thumb and finger an inch apart. “Just a little”

“Shut up Lehane”

“See” Faith checked her watch. “Shit, I’d better head down to the infirmary” She pointed at Madison. “Eat then sleep, we’re heading back out tomorrow and you suck when you’re like this”

“I still totally kick the arse of anything else out here”

“I mean it Kitten, otherwise Chloe and I will be back to tie you down”

“That sounds promising” John grinned and got a piece of fruit thrown at him. “Hey!”

“Just be thankful it wasn’t my fork”

Faith snorted. “Play nice, if there has to be sex make it quick. I’ll see you 0530 Kitten, we’ll wake you with coffee”

“I should date women”

“Don’t, they’re annoying as fuck” He smiled in retort to Madison’s upped death glare and picked up his cutlery. “So, why so tired?”

“I’m not”

“Liar”

“You’re annoying as fuck”

“Thank you. So?”

“Chloe was still feeling pretty shitty, and then Aimee nearly passed out during our shift so I just went through”

“Until now?”

“Uh huh”

“Idiot”

“Hey!”

“Really, a thirty-six hour shift after two weeks off-world fighting Wraith? You should have called in a few marines”

“And if Ford wakes up just as strong and freaked out?”

“I’ll just get Ro to shoot him”

“What?”

“On stun”

“Oh right, of course, how stupid of me”

“You can’t help it you’re tired”

“I hate you”

“Cool, angry sex is awesome too”

She suddenly grinned. “Not with a Slayer”

John raised a brow. “Really?”

“I wouldn’t want to break you”

His skin heated slightly and he licked his lips. “Is that right?”

“We could snuggle instead if you want?”

He made a little gagging noise. “No thank you”

 

“Good Morning Madison” He grinned down at her, still dressed in the sweats and tee he’d pulled on when he got his very early wake-up call.

“No one should be as happy as you look right now in the morning…unless they’re having sex”

“You wanna?”

She stuck her tongue out and took the offered coffee. “No, and only because you said ‘you wanna’ by the way”

“Damn” John perched on the edge of her bed. 

“Why the change in my wake-up call?”

“Ford woke up”

“Huh, cool. How is he?”

“Ok, I think”

“You’ve been to see him?”

“Maybe”

Madison rolled her eyes. “You’re an arse”

“So you keep saying” He reached forward to play with one of her plaits. “You always sleep like this?”

“Yep, why?”

He took in the pale blue babydoll nightie, lifting the covers to find matching lacy briefs. “I hope this continues after we’re married”

Madison rolled her eyes. “If I have sex with you will you shut up?”

“Maybe”

 

“I am Military Commander of this city and I order you to quit it!”

Sergeant Hawkes raised a brow at Davis who shrugged back at him. They were currently posted on either side of the door to Lieutenant Ford’s room and their CO’s voice was getting nearer and nearer to the infirmary. The Slayer called Madison suddenly appeared with Colonel Sheppard’s wrist in an iron tight grip. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, socked feet sliding on the floor. 

Hawkes bit his lip and avoided looking at the other marine as his CO was dragged towards the door, uselessly pulling against the young woman’s strength. “Madison that is enough, this is ridiculous and a little embarrassing”

“Just be thankful I didn’t carry you Sheppard”

Davis choked back a laugh. The Colonel glared at him then gave a small shout as the door was opened and he was shoved inside. She smoothed her clothes and turned to leave.

“Good luck Miss Spencer”

Madison smiled at him over her shoulder and winked. “You too Hawkes”

 

John stumbled slightly then righted himself. “Crazy arse bitch of a Slayer”

“Everything ok Shep?”

He looked up to see the smirking faces of Mitchell, Teyla and McKay. “Bite me Mitch” John blinked at the younger man sat up in bed. “Uh..”

Rodney sighed. “I’m leaving before this becomes any more awkward” He smiled at Ford. “I’ll be back later as promised, you want anything?”

“Try and rustle me up something to read would you Doc, and maybe a tablet?”

“Sure. Try not to kill the Colonel, he has his uses”

“McKay..”

Ford grinned. “No promises”

“Hey!”

“We shall also leave you in peace Aiden” Teyla smiled at him. “It is good to have you home”

“Cheers Tey, good to be back”

She nodded and tugged gently on Mitchell’s arm.

John watched them leave and shifted slightly as the door closed leaving him alone with his old friend. “So uh, I should probably…” He waved a hand towards the door.

“I’m that horrifying huh?”

“What?! No I uh…”

“I see you still have a wonderful grasp of the art of conversation Sir”

“Fuck off. And drop the Sir, pretty much everyone else has” 

Ford smirked at him. “I’d noticed Sir. So, Slayer’s huh?”

“Yep, they’re pretty awesome”

“Yeah, noticed that too” Ford raised a brow. “Your escort this morning single?”

John glared at him.

“Ah, she’s yours huh?”

“No”

“You just tried to kill me with the power of your mind”

“Did not”

“Uh huh”

John raised a brow and folded his arms across his chest. “Did not. And maybe”

“Thought so”

“Can we talk about something else? Like your traumatising and life-changing time spent drinking the blood of space vampires”

“Sounds fun”


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later.

“Hey Kitten, how was your debrief?”

“Sucked arse” Madison scowled. “Why did we have to have separate ones anyway?”

“Cause they’re scared of us as a group?”

Madison rolled her eyes.

“Cause we came back covered in Wraith insides and our own blood Kitten. They had to make sure we were all giving the same story, that none of us were worried about anything”

“We could have all agreed on the same story off-world, that’s just silly”

Faith snorted and poured them both a coffee. “But if they do it by the book no one from the SGC or Council can cause a fuss ok? Now, why did it suck?”

“The Colonel shouted..a lot. Then Evan had a go at him for shouting at me, which then turned into a full scale argument. Mitchell tried to step in and calm it down but just ended up joining in” She shifted. “I hate shouting, and arguing”

The older Slayer took a seat next to her on the couch and passed her a mug before pressing a kiss into her still wet hair. “I know baby, I’m sorry”

Madison sighed and took a sip. “It took all my control not to just lay them all the fuck out”

“Now that I’d like to see”

“I think John picked up on it”

“Good” Faith curled her legs under her. “You should talk to him, he’d understand”

Madison shook her head. “Nah, its ok, think I’m going to have to get used to it. And I’m a lot better these days”

“It still scares you”

“I’m a kick arse Slayer, nothing scares me”

“It nothing to be ashamed about Kitten, we’ve all got our little demons. Look at me”

Madison looked at her. “But you’re better now? You seem so different, being out here seems to have really helped you”

“I’m probably about as normal as I’m gonna get baby, and yeah, being out here away from B and the Council has helped out. But people need to know if they’re gonna help”

“Don’t need help”

“You’re a stubborn bitch, you know that?”

 

He found her sat on the pier where they’d spoken on the first night she’d been in the city. She had a mug of coffee clasped in one hand, cigarette in the other. He sat down beside her.

“Those things’ll kill you you know?”

“Yeah well, they can get in line”

“Not a good outlook to have Madison”

“Its been working for me so far”

John sighed. “I shouldn’t have yelled, I’m sorry”

“I think its a requirement of pissed off Military Commanders”

“No its not, and its not usually something I do”

“Well then I feel very honoured”

“You’re a difficult bitch”

“Thank you”

John rolled his eyes. “It upset you, the shouting, arguing?”

“I’m a big girl Sheppard, I’ve had far worse than three men arguing like school girls around me”

“Bite me. And it did. I saw that grip you had on your chair. What were you going to do, knock us all out?”

“It was tempting”

“Sorry”

“Stop saying sorry, it doesn’t suit you”

He took a sip of his drink and looked out over the water.

“Did Faith ever tell you about her family?”

He raised a brow but kept his gaze locked in front of him. “Yes, after much prodding and copious amounts of Athosian wine”

Madison snorted quietly. “We’re pretty similar, part of the reason I chose to train with her rather than B. She taught me to control my temper, an angry Slayer is a very dangerous one. My Mom was a bit like Faith’s, except she caught a lucky break”

She kicked her heels against the pier and took another drag of her cigarette. “Not sure what possessed him to marry her, I think he loved her in a way, and maybe a part of him felt good about saving her, and me. Took us off to live in his big house in the Hamptons and for a while it was good. I got a tutor ‘cause I’d never been to school and Mom seemed relaxed, happy for the first time that I could remember”

“But soon the boredom set in for her, he would spend all week in the city and Mom was a definite attention whore. Eventually the drinking started again, and, inevitably, the men. I used to love the weekdays, my tutor was a woman so my lessons weren’t interrupted, and when she left I was allowed to do what I wanted. But the weekends were full of shouting and arguments. He wasn’t stupid, and if he hadn’t of guessed there were plenty of neighbours to report back to him”

“Then one week he came home a day early, in time to walk into a party in full swing. It didn’t end well” Maddie flicked her cigarette into the water and reached for another. “I stayed in my room just like I did every time there was a fight..until I heard the gunshots” She blew out a couple of smoke rings. “And thats how I came to own a house in the Hamptons, 49% of Gregor Industries and two Ferrari’s”

John licked his suddenly dry lips. “Both of them?”

“Yep. Mom shot him first then turned the gun on herself. When they’d married he had officially adopted me and he had no other children. It was held in trust for me until I turned twenty-one, and I have a lovely man named Charles Gunn acting on my behalf within the business, excellent lawyer and former street rat slash vampire killer. I trust him way more than the other smarmy bastards who tried to ‘help me out” She sighed. “Arguments just make me a little antsy that’s all” Madison shrugged. 

“Shit”

“Well at least you didn’t say sorry again”

 

Five weeks later.

Colonel Sheppard sighed as he felt the beginning of a headache. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Superhive?”

“Yes Sir” His 2IC shrugged. “That’s what the survivors called it. Apparently its big, really big and the Wraith seem to have found some cool new tech”

“Great, just fucking great” John raised a brow at Rodney. “Any idea’s?”

“I’m a genius Sheppard not a fucking miracle worker”

“You’ve worked some before”

The scientist glared at him. “From what data we’ve managed to gather I may be able to find a way to get through their shields but it would probably only work once, twice if we’re lucky”

“So we send a couple of nukes over”

“Already ran a prediction, even four won’t be enough. And they may be able to just beam them back”

“Fuck. How about transporting over marines?”

“They’d be severely outnumbered, we wouldn’t have enough of a window to send more than ten, and if we take the jumpers over we’d be caught up in a space battle before we got anywhere near the Hives” Cam tipped back in his chair. “The Daedalus won’t be here for another two weeks, thats one week too late if the SuperHive keeps on its current course. O’Neill is happy to send whatever we need through the gate but if we can’t get any more than a handful of men over there it’s kinda pointless to drag an army out here”

John nodded. “We keep working on it. If we come up with jack shit then we may have to consider preparing to fly the city away from here. At least it’ll buy us some more time as much as I hate the idea” He pointed at the the other people in the briefing room. “And not a word to any of the Slayer’s, even Faith. They’re still recovering from the fight with, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, the giant fire breathing snakes”

Rodney snorted. “You can’t hide this from them forever John, and they’re gonna be pissed when they find out”

“I don’t care McKay, if they know they’ll get involved and they’re not ready. I’d rather run than have them kill themselves trying to help us out”

 

John wandered the halls. The city was essentially shutting down for the night, with only the on-duty security teams and the scientists pulling all-nighters to be seen. He knew McKay and his team were tucked away in a lab going through all the information available to them about the incoming Hives. This was because he’d been shooed out of it twenty minutes ago for getting in the way. 

He rolled his eyes to himself, he hated this part, the waiting, the planning. He worked better thinking on his feet, letting events roll out in front of him showing him the way. According to Mitchell this was commonly known as ‘flying by the seat of your pants’, and was generally considered a little unbecoming for a Lieutenant Colonel but it’d worked for him so far so he was sticking with his tried and trusted formula, for now.

John and Cameron had long ago agreed that they would never hide anything from the city’s residents when it came to potential danger and/or threats. And it seemed that once again they were meeting the latest news of imminent doom with their usual response. Panic if it seems like this time we might actually be fucked but until then go to work, eat dinner, have sex (a lot, just incase), watch movies, collect any money owed (again, just incase) etc, etc. 

He grinned. He kinda loved these people. 

“Ah, Colonel?!”

John pulled himself out of his thoughts, he was standing by the infirmary. “Hey Carson, everything ok?”

The Doc jogged to catch up with him. “Aye, just wondered if you’d mind dropping this off to young Miss Spencer for me? I’m stuck here until my shift ends and I forgot to give her two bottles, she’s going to need them poor wee thing”

He took the pain meds and frowned. “If its that bad why isn’t she here?”

“Said her body would heal itself quicker than anything I could do, and Faith agreed. All four of them are recuperating in their quarters”

“Yeah, I knew they weren’t here. I just didn’t think…” He waved the bottle at Carson.

“Hm, tough young women. Also if the other three heal like Faith does then Madison is right. I could’nae hope to fix their injuries that fast”

 

He waved a hand over the door chime and it slid open. Stepping inside he moved to his right where faint voices were coming through the door. John eyed the large bed covered in plush pillows and king size duvet, a faint scent of vanilla hung around the room. “Is it me or is there more…stuff in here?

She rolled her eyes. “Maybe”

“Where did you get it from?”

“O’Neill loves us”

John snorted and shook the bottle of pills. “You need more sweetheart?”

Madison glared at him. “Quit it, and no. I’m good, thanks” She gestured to an identical bottle on her bedside. 

He frowned and picked it up. “You taken any?”

She held up one finger.

“Thats it?”

Madison nodded.

He sighed. “You need to take some more, get some sleep”

“Smoke inhalation, they hurt my throat” she muttered.

“This is why you should be in the infirmary” He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out his knife. Cutting off the end of two of the tablets John tipped their contents into the mug of coffee and handed it to her. “Drink up Mads” She opened her mouth, he pointed at her. “Shut up”

Madison flipped him off but took a sip of her drink. She winced as the hot liquid travelled down her throat. 

“So, were those your first fire breathing snakes?” He raised a brow.

“Unfortunately not” She settled back against her pillows, moving her tablet so he could stretch out beside her.

“Huh. What’s the weirdest thing you’ve fought?”

“Um, probably Gachnar”

“Who’s that?”

“Demon of fear, called himself the Bringer of Terror”

“Sounds fun”

Madison snorted. “He feeds off your fear, can manifest your worst nightmares. He had us all running around like crazy people that night, Slayer’s nightmares can be pretty out there. Found him eventually, he had horns and I’m pretty sure his skin was on inside out..”

“Attractive too huh?”

“Euw. Anyway I don’t date men shorter than me”

“He was short?”

“Uh huh” She grinned into her coffee. “About four inches”

“You’re kidding me?”

“Nope. We were supposed to banish him but B accidentally trod on him”

John grinned. “Awesome”

“Yeah, Giles yelled a lot”

He tucked her into his side. “What about the scariest?”

“I’m a Slayer, I don’t get scared”

“Bullshit”

She squirmed a little then sighed. “B’s gone up against some serious shit in her time but for me..probably the Turok-Han”

“More than one of them?”

Madison nodded. “They’re ancient powerful vampires, stronger and fiercer than regular vamps, kinda like what neanderthals are to humans. Sunlight and beheading kills them, but they’re immune to crosses, and holy water only causes minor burns. Its also harder to stake them cause they have denser sternums, and they can enter your home without permission” She drained her coffee. “They were the first thing I ever fought as a Slayer, thousands of them against twenty of us, including B and Faith”

“I thought there were hundreds of Slayer’s?”

“Um yeah, there are. But that was the first fight, the day they activated our powers. The only ones there were those of us who had managed to make it to Sunnydale, something was killing off the potentials, a lot of us didn’t get that far”

“Did it come after you?”

Madison nodded. “Yeah, killed my watcher, and the operative who was trying to help me escape”

John wasn’t sure he wanted to know anymore. “Sounds like all of you were close to Miss Summers in the beginning?”

She shrugged. “Things change, so do people” She leant over and placed her mug on the bedside. Frowning John grabbed her wrist gently and pushed up her sleeve. More bruises and scrapes ran up her arm. He lifted the bottom of her top, running his fingers over the mass of black and purple marks littering her stomach and chest. “Legs too?”

“Yes. Are you done?”

“For now” He tilted her head for a quick kiss before prepping a bottle of water with two more painkillers and setting the alarm on the tablet. “Get some sleep sweetheart. Make sure you take that when the alarm goes off”

She rolled her eyes and offered a lazy salute, sliding down under the covers. Turning off the DVD that had been playing in the background and dimming her lights John padded out of the room and exited her quarters as quietly as he could. The more he found out about their lives the more his seemed increasingly normal, and that was coming from a man who nearly turned into a giant bug once.

 

Five days later.

Dr McKay let out a little yelp as he was yanked out of an empty corridor and shoved against the wall of a store cupboard. His attacker pressed in close, pinning him to the cool surface. “Hello Rodney”

Shit. “Miss Harper, is there something I can do for you?”

“Hmm, a lot. But for now you can tell me what’s going on”

“Going on?” He was slightly ashamed of the wobble in his voice.

“Yeah” She breathed over his ear. “People are keeping secrets from us Dr McKay which means that it is something big, something that we would want to be involved with and they don’t think we’re ready”

“No, no. Just some engineering problems”

She tutted and grazed her teeth over his ear lobe. “No lying Rodney. If you don’t tell me I’ll hand you over to Mads, and her interrogation methods are a lot less fun”

“Chloe..” She chuckled quietly in his ear at the high pitched plea. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Chloe, there isn’t anything…”

The Slayer ran her mouth down his throat and pressed a leg between his. “Try again Doc”

“Fuck”

“Hmm”

 

Mitchell scowled at Dr McKay. “Really?!”

Chloe smirked from the other side of the table. “I didn’t even have to go all the way”

Rodney flushed. “Cut it out”

“You should have told us, we would have begun our physical rehabilitation sooner”

“No” Mitchell pointed at Faith. “None of you need to be involved in this”

She glowered back at him. “Sl..ay..er. This is what we do, and you won’t have to pull any stupid, risky stunts. Just get us up there and we’ll tear them apart”

“No” They glared at each other across the table.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “We’re ready. Let us help”

John raised a brow at Madison and she nodded. He sighed. “Fine. They haven’t altered their course which means they’ll be in our orbit in twenty-four hours. We ready the Jumper’s to take on the darts and use McKay’s very small window to beam the Slayer’s over” He turned to Faith. “You’ll need to head for the control room, destroy it no finesse needed, as soon as the Hive is out of operation the Dart’s will just fall out the sky. They’re all linked”

She nodded.

“Sheppard..”

“Thats my final decision Mitch. They may be willing to risk themselves but they wouldn’t allow any of the others to put themselves in danger. They’re ready”

Aimee smiled at him. “You learn fast flyboy”

 

He caught up with her at the transporter. The doors slid shut. “Don’t make me regret this”

“Wouldn’t dare”

“If you get yourself killed I will find a way to bring you back so I can kill you again myself”

“I’m flattered”

“I mean it Madison. If you’re lying about being ready I’ll be pissed”

 

Twenty-four hours later.

Cam stood at the control desk looking down, his two Military Commanders by his side. The Slayers stood in the gateroom gearing up. Faith tightened her thigh holster and straightened up, smiling at her old friend. “All set baby?”

“Yep” Her second slid two more knives into the top of her boots.

Faith eyed them. “We know we can handle the Wraith but there’s gonna be crap loads of them, even when they start sending out the darts. Use your guns first, switch to hand to hand only when you’re out of ammo, or one of them gets the jump on you”

“Not gonna happen” Chloe grinned at her.

Faith rolled her eyes. “Yeah you’re fucking awesome”

“You know it”

“And no fancy arse moves, this isn’t a show. Take them out as quickly and efficiently as possible, conserving as much as energy as you can. We find the control deck and rip it apart. As soon as we’ve done enough damage to take the Hive down the shields will automatically drop and we radio Atlantis. We beam back, take care of any unwanted visitors”

Madison nodded and stepped forward, Faith moved to meet her. Mitchell raised a brow at the other two men who shrugged, it seemed they weren’t going to be privy to this conversation. 

Mads placed her mouth by the other Slayers ear. “They’re all gonna be in the sky Faith, if something happens…”

“Don’t worry baby, it’ll be ok”

“You know the rules”

Faith sighed quietly. “Yeah, I know. Ok, buts it not gonna matter anyway, we’re awesome”

Mads snorted and they moved apart. Faith looked up to give a slight nod to Mitchell. He offered a lazy salute and gave the order for the Slayer’s to be beamed onto the Hive that was moving into orbit above their home. Then they were gone.

“Shit”

He squeezed John’s arm briefly. “Let’s go get ready Shep, and just concentrate on keeping your own arse alive and kicking ok? Not sure I want to face a very pissed off Slayer later”

“Bite me Mitch” He turned and started towards the transporter, trying to ignore the rolling of his stomach. Evan and Cameron slipped in after him.

As it took them to the jumper bay they stood in silence until Evan exhaled quietly. “Shit”

“Yeah”

“Holy shit”

John snorted and stepped out as the doors slid open. “Good luck Major Lorne”

He received a textbook salute. “You too Colonel Sheppard” He turned. “Colonel Mitchell”

“Lorne”

He rolled his eyes at the grinning man and set off towards Jumper Two.

 

One hour later.

Ripping the head from the last of their latest attackers Faith turned to look over her team. They were all still standing, bodies bleeding and battered but their power was pouring from them making her nerves sing in pleasure. She grinned at them.

“Good work. I’m sorry that this is gonna hurt like fuck tomorrow”

They grinned back and Madison flicked a piece of intestine off her shoulder. “No sweat. John has been not so subtly hinting at his massage skills”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Come on, three more corridors then it’s the control deck”

A moment later Faith kicked through the doors and strode inside. “Tear it apart ladies”

They smirked at her and went to work. Consoles were ripped from the floor, wires torn from the walls. Faith stood and looked up at the large screen in front of her, green lettering scrolling down. She tilted her head and punched a fist through it. The Hive rocked. Faith grinned. 

Waiting until she felt the Hive begin to break apart hundreds of levels below her she reached to her ear and tapped her radio. “AR-22, all clear”

“Good work Miss Lehane” Dr McKay’s voice was sharp in her ear. “We have a few ‘trespassers’ if you wouldn’t mind?’

“It’ll be our pleasure Rodney”

As the floor beneath her feet began to undulate there was a bright white light. She blinked once and looked up at him. “East pier Slayer”

Giving a brief nod to Rodney she ran out the gateroom, her team close on her heels. As they skidded out onto the pier the Wraith stopped their advance and drew their weapons. Faith’s lip curled back. “Who wants them?”

“Me”

“No way you got to decapitate that other one on the Hive”

“Only ‘cause you were too slow”

“Fuck off”

“Sssllloooowwww”

Chloe growled and sprang forward, the stunner blasts bouncing off her like feathers. Watching her rip though their line Faith radioed McKay. “They’re done. Anywhere else?”

“Jumper Bay”

She snarled. “The Jumpers?’

“Are starting to return”

Ripping her radio from her ear Faith ran back down the pier, the footsteps of her team-mates as they tried to keep pace with her echoing in her ears.

 

Colonel Sheppard stepped off the back of his jumper and looked around the bay. His eyes took in the doors that had a rather impressive hole ripped through them and dead Wraith littered the floor. “I see we had guests”

Madison whirled and growled quietly. He swallowed. Her eyes were practically glowing blue, matching the shade of the blood of the Wraith which was splattered over her clothing, dripping from her hair and staining her hands. Some of it had run into the stark red of hers creating a strange purple shade. What he could see of her skin was mottled with bruising. He slapped a hand onto the chest of a marine that was about to pass him and lowered his eyes. “Hawkes” He muttered. “I suggest you show some respect” The man beside him tensed under his palm then obviously decided it was probably a good idea. He felt him relax, head bowing.

She growled quietly again and John removed his hand from the other man with a snap. Right, shit, obviously no touching anyone else. 

“John?”

“Just wait Ev ok?”

He felt his 2IC move beside him and curse quietly. 

John licked his lips. “Stay here” Stepping forward until her feet were in view of his still lowered gaze he exhaled quietly, forcing himself to look into her eyes without flinching. “Time to come back sweetheart, they’re all gone” He kept his voice low, tone soft.

She blinked at him, the sparks in her eyes dimming, muscles uncoiling. Madison grinned at him. “Thanks, sorry” 

“No problem” He raised a brow. “Did the Wraith all just run screaming from you?”

“No thankfully, cause that would have just been boring” 

Hawkes snorted from behind him. He rolled his eyes and watched as Maddie curled a hand around Faith’s elbow, she growled. 

“None of that Faith. Time to come back baby”

John watched, along with the other dozen pilots who had returned in the last wave, as the gold flecks retreated back into the chocolate brown and the Slayer blinked. “Hate that part”

“What are we all waiting for?” Mitchell moved through the crowds.

“Uh, for the Slayers not to be homicidal maniacs anymore?”

Faith raised a brow at Major Lorne.

“Shit”

John snorted. “Can we please debrief? Before Ev gets to see what his insides look like”

“Bite me Shep”

“No thank you”

 

John looked up at her as she thrust down over and over again onto his dick. He was kneeling on her bed and her legs were wrapped around his waist, even without their leverage her rhythm was strong and smooth. Nearly all of the bruising had faded already, Slayer strength had more advantages than just being able to kick the shit out of stuff. Madison’s head tipped back exposing more soft skin, breasts jutting forward invitingly. 

He ran his tongue over a nipple and sucked gently. The grip on his neck tightened and her pussy convulsed around him. He groaned, another plus of sex with a Slayer, every twitch felt like a hot wet fist around his length. Sensing his own climax fast approaching John gathered the last of his control determined to get her off first and intensified his attentions on her breasts. He gave a short prayer of thanks for discovering her little weakness on their first night together.

As her body tensed around him to the point where it was almost painful and she gave a breathless little gasp he lay them down, raising her hips to try to prolong her pleasure as he focused on his own happy ending. Burying his face in her neck he set his own pace, sweat and arousal slicking between them, heightening the sensations of bliss. Moaning into her skin he slammed his hips into hers one last time, pushing in as deep as he could get whilst his body tensed then shook slightly as his orgasm washed over him.

“Post-battle sex is awesome”

She huffed underneath him and pushed gently. “Get off”

“No”

His world flipped suddenly and he was on his back, blinking dazedly up at her ceiling. He grunted quietly as she slid off his softening dick and rolled off the bed.

“Now what?”

“Hungry”

John rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows. “What does it take to get a Slayer to stay in bed for longer than five minutes?”

“Don’t know, haven’t found it yet”

“Great”

She reappeared from the bathroom and chucked him a washcloth. Sliding on his shirt, not bothering to do it up, Madison padded over to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers and some fruit. Flicking the tops off with her thumb John raised a brow as they flew across the room and landed in the bin. “You’re so on my team for the next basketball game”

“I believe thats known as an unfair advantage” She tilted her head thoughtfully as she passed him a beer. “Unless you put a Slayer on the oppositions team”

“That would defeat the whole point, and last time McKay fitted his team out with personal shields”

“Every man for himself huh?”

“Pretty much” John ran his thumb thoughtfully over her hip bone before curling his fingers around it, tugging gently until she slid back in beside him. “Is two days downtime enough?”

“Plenty”

“You sure?” John drained his beer and placed it on the table.

“Stop fussing, thats not what you’re here for”

He rolled his eyes and slid a hand cool from his beer into his shirt, running a thumb under her breast. Her skin goose bumped a little.

“Quit it”

“No” He stroked her skin gently.

Madison stifled a yawn. John frowned and pulled back, looking her over. Now he wasn’t distracted by the promise of sex she looked tired, and not in the ‘I just got laid’ way, it was more veering to complete exhaustion. He growled quietly. “You weren’t ready”

“If we weren’t we wouldn’t have been able to kick their arse’s, and we wouldn’t have risked your lot like that” Madison waved him away. “And I will make you leave if you keep on like this”

He narrowed his gaze. “Bite me. And you may have kicked arse but now you’re fucked”

She grinned at him.

“Not what I meant Slayer” He ran a hand through his hair. “And then you…”

“Found the energy for sex? We are awesome”

“It wasn’t necessary”

Madison raised a brow. “You sure?”

John rolled his eyes again. He’d find the motivation to decrypt her ramblings after a good nights sleep, and maybe lazy morning sex. He sent an order for the lights to shut off.

“What are you doing?”

“Going to sleep, I wasn’t just standing around watching today you know?”

“Here?”

“Yep. Wanna snuggle?”

“Euw, no”

John snorted and dragged her down, slinging a loose arm over her waist but keeping a few inches between them so he’d hopefully get fair warning if he was to receive a super-powered elbow to his ribs. Madison squirmed for a minute then seemed to settle. “Fine, but its your turn to make the coffee”

 

Opening her eyes Madison let them slowly adjust to the dim light of pre-dawn and tried to work out what had woken her. She sighed inwardly, despite what she’d said to John they all desperately needed at least their assigned two days off before any of them would be ready to head back out. Although the fight yesterday hadn’t been draining in itself they had all been using up their reserves, pushing back their recovery from the recent battle. Her senses were dulled, fuzzy.

He was still next to her, she could hear his steady breathing and the regular beating of his heart from over her shoulder. John had rolled onto his back at some point, face turned away from her on the pillow, but a hand still rested gently on her thigh.

She raised her head a fraction and blinked up at the woman stood by her bed. “Aimee?” Madison tried to keep her voice to a whisper. “You ok baby?”

The other Slayer shifted slightly, matching her tone to Madison’s. “Sorry Mads, didn’t know you had company…still” She grinned down.

Madison rolled her eyes and opened the covers with her arm. “Come on in”

“Sure?”

“Yes and hurry up its cold”

Nodding Aimee kicked off the pumps she’d slipped on under her pyjamas and gracefully slid in next to her. Madison was impressed, she probably wouldn’t have felt the bed shift if she hadn’t already been awake. Staying on her side she propped her head in her hand and looked down at her friend. “So, whats up?”

Aimee chewed her lip briefly. “Um, Evan stayed”

“Ok” Madison raised a brow.

“I uh, we were both tired so it was to sleep only. But, um when he wakes up…”

“Baby, you’ve woken with people before”

“Not a man”

Madison tried not to gape and sifted through her memories, trying to bring up the image of a boyfriend, or a distinctly male one-night stand. She came up blank, and obviously her and Major Lorne’s blossoming relationship hadn’t gone as far as everyone thought. ”Oh” She smiled down at her. Aimee and Chloe were both the same age as Maddie, all having been called when the Scythe was first activated, but her friend had always seemed younger somehow, she had a knack for calling out to people’s nurturing side. Handy when the enemy weren’t expecting her to be able to punch a hole through their faces. 

Slayer’s often sought comfort with each other, or pleasure when what they wanted could be a little too much for your average human to handle so Aimee had been in her bed before, just as Madison had been in Faith’s and Buffy’s. It had never occurred to her that Aimee hadn’t explored further afield.

“You’re a Slayer baby, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to”

“I do want to”

“Ok”

“But I uh, don’t really know….” Aimee trailed off and played with the edge of the covers. 

Madison ran her fingers through the hair spread over her pillow and sighed quietly. “Oh baby girl, I can’t help you with this”

“Help her with what? And does this happen a lot?” 

Aimee smiled up at him. “Good morning Colonel Sheppard”

“Please don’t call me that when we’re in bed together. Ow!” He rubbed his side.

“Isn’t it your turn to make coffee?” Madison glared at him.

John rolled his eyes at her. “Not if its 0500 again”

“Its 0600”

“Damn” He slid out of bed. “Two or three?”

Madison sighed again. “Better make it three. And put some pants on”

He grinned and grabbed his BDU’s from the floor, pulling them up and reaching for his radio at the same time. Placing it in his ear he padded into the bathroom.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position Madison buttoned up the shirt she was still wearing and tugged Aimee up and into her side. “You’re not exactly a blushing virgin hon, just go with your instincts, relax and enjoy”

“But I don’t know how to give a man pleasure”

“You’ll be naked and willing to have sex, the first time you sleep together thats pretty much all thats required believe me”

“I at least want to able to give something in return Mads”

“Then ask what he likes. He’s not gonna complain honey”

“Really?”

“Really” Madison pressed a kiss to her hair. “If he’s half the man I think he is he’s a good choice for your first guy. He cares about you, and he’s not a giant man-whore”

Aimee snorted. “Like Sheppard?”

“Like Sheppard what?”

“She’s implying you get around”

“Gee thanks” She watched him go over to the small drinks station and flick on the kettle. “So, does my worldly experience mean I can help with whatever this is?”

“No”

He turned and raised a brow at Madison. “But your’s does?”

“Be careful Sheppard”

“Can you not call me Sheppard?”

“I like it”

Aimee giggled and took the offered mug. “Thanks, I won’t be long, promise”

“Stay as long as you like baby”

John rolled his eyes and propped himself next to Madison, handing her a drink. “So?”

Mads took a sip of coffee who raised a brow at the other Slayer.

Aimee wriggled out of her grasp and sat up cross-legged. “Is enthusiasm and nakedness enough to make sex good for a man?”

She grinned as John fought down his mouthful of coffee. “Jesus, none of you have any boundaries do you?”

“Not really”

“Awesome” He looked thoughtful. “And the answer’s yes. Sadly we’re pretty much grateful for any form of physical contact, and nakedness”

“Told you so”

“Oh” Aimee chewed her lip. “What would you do if a woman asked you what you wanted?”

“If we’re still referring to sex then probably handcuff her to my bed and never let her leave”

Madison snorted.

“Huh. But we can snap handcuffs”

“Yeah, thats hot” John grinned at her.

“Any sort of restraint really”

“Hmm” Madison watched him swallow the last of his drink. “Never found anything that can keep you tied down?”

Aimee shrugged. “Nope. Except another Slayer”

“Wanna stay?”

“Better not” She slid off the bed and retrieved her pumps. “I have new territory to explore”

“You do?”

“Umhmm” She pressed a quick kiss to Madison’s lips then strolled towards the door. “Thanks Mads”

“Anytime baby girl”

 

John watched her disappear out of the room. “I thought you and her were the same age?”

“We are”

“But she’s…”

“Hmm, oh no. Just yet to experience a guy”

“Huh. So you and her? And Faith?”

“Not how you’re thinking Sheppard”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes” 

“How then?”

“You’re very nosey”

‘Yep” 

Madison sighed and placed her empty mug on the bedside, leaning over so the bedcovers slipped down to reveal she had yet to put on anything other than his shirt. John traced a hand up her thigh. “But I’m also easily distracted”

“I’d noticed”

He bent his head so he could nip at her hip bone before stretching up to run his mouth up her throat. He hummed quietly. “Still tired?”

“A little”

“Too tired for lazy sex?” He slipped a hand up his shirt, brushing over her nipples.

“There is no such thing as lazy sex”

John sighed a little as her fingernails ran though his hair, gently scraping his scalp. He’d never met anyone who could get him hard so quickly without touching his dick. “Yeah, there really is”

 

One week later.

They strolled through the now empty Hive, occasionally forced to step over a dead Wraith. “So Kitten, hows things going with Sheppard?”

“Um, things?” Madison raised a brow at the older Slayer.

“Yeah, haven’t smelt anyone else on you lately”

“I think that would be bad manners, seeing as I’m staying in his city. However things are good, at least until we’re recalled”

“Not gonna happen Mads”

“You know what they’re like Faith”

“Yeah well I don’t think John will let you go without a fight, and neither will I”

Madison rolled her eyes.

“Hows the sex?”

“Nosy”

“Uh huh”

“Satisfactory”

Faith snorted. “Thats it?”

“I was introduced to lazy sex the other morning”

“You can do lazy sex?”

“Apparently”

“And?”

“It was relaxing, yet still pleasurable. With possibly at little bit too much cuddling”

“Baby you gotta get over this fear of affection soon. Even the hardest of men will eventually take offence”

“I do not fear affection”

“Yeah you really do”

“I fear nothing”

There was a giggle behind them. “You sound like the Terminator”

Madison turned and flipped off the grinning Slayers.

 

Eight weeks later.

Faith stepped out the bathroom and shed her towel. “Damn its always good to get back, hot showers and distinct lack of sweaty Slayer smell”

Madison snorted. “Is there a reason you’re using my shower?”

“Thought we could get ready together. You are coming to movie night Kitten?”

“Uh huh. John promised to share his popcorn if I let him feel me up”

She grinned. “Wanton whore”

“Prick tease”

“Its not teasing if you’re wiling to put out”

“And you’re always willing to do that”

Aimee snorted from deep inside Madison’s storage cupboard.

“What are you doing baby? I promise I haven’t hidden Evan in there”

She got the finger as the Slayer backed out of her wardrobe. Aimee waved a top at Faith. “Got it”

The older Slayer eyed her. “Uh, got what?”

“What you’re wearing tonight”

Faith raised a brow. “That’s Mads”

“So I guessed seeing as we’re in her quarters” Aimee rolled her eyes. “Its time to get you out of all that black and red Lehane. He’s been paying you a lot more attention lately so now its time to throw him off with something a bit more girly”

“Are you implying I dress girly?”

“Please, you’re like a slightly respectable Playboy Bunny, even Ev says so”

Madison scowled at her and Aimee held her hands up in defence. “Hey, its a compliment. And I very much enjoyed witnessing Sheppard collide with a pillar the other day when you were strolling past him on your way to breakfast”

“Really?”

“Ugg boots and hot pants” Maddie smirked at Faith. “It was my day off”

‘Ah” Faith tilted her head. “Did he propose again?”

“Um hmm. I’m kinda enjoying this game you know? Haven’t met anyone quite like him”

Her door chimed and Teyla wandered in as it slid open. 

“Hey Tey”

“Good evening Faith” The Athosian smiled and fingered the material of the top Aimee was holding. “This is what you are wearing?”

“Um, I’m really not sure…”

“It is very beautiful, and it will show off your breasts”

Aimee pointed at Madison. “Playboy”

She flipped her off. “Put it on Faith, they’re right, you’ll look hot. But don’t you dare look hotter than me in it or I’ll shoot you”

Faith huffed. “Fine, hand it over baby girl”

 

John sprawled on the two-seater couch next to her. ‘Why we at the back Princess?”

“Stop calling me that”

He grinned at her. “But you are”

Madison pouted. “Am not”

“Yeah, you really are. So?”

“This way I can see everyone. Its amazing what you can learn about people in the dark and they think you can’t see them”

“Clever little thing aren’t you?”

“Patronising bastard aren’t you?”

Aimee snorted from the couch next to them and leant over the arm, arse raising up in the air.

“Jesus Slayer, sit back down”

She rolled her eyes at Evan before turning back. “Where’s Faith?”

Madison shrugged. “She was still wandering around topless when I left”

“I am so moving in with you”

“No men”

Aimee waggled her brows at John. “When I got there she was naked. Hey!” She landed back on her arse with a thump and glared at Evan.

“Stop winding up Sheppard, he doesn’t need any encouraging. And I don’t need your arse wiggling about in my face”

“Thats not what you said on the last movie night” She curled into his side and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Evan glared at her “Shut up, and no PDA’s”

John snorted. “Relax Ev, its doing wonders for your reputation”

“I think we should both be insulted” The young Slayer smiled over at him.

He winked at her, ignoring his 2IC’s death glare. “Where’s Chloe anyway?”

“At a more private movie night”

He raised a brow. “Really? Who with?”

“Really. And I don’t know” Madison smiled at him and twisted a pigtail through her fingers.

“Bullshit”

She smirked at him then looked towards the door. “Ooh, here’s Faith”

John turned his head. “Fuck me”

His ex-second-in-command was clad in soft black leggings and a baby blue corset style top, the sheer black cardigan that covered her arms and shoulders was wrapped tight around her waist and tied at the side, enhancing her curves. John was pretty sure he’d never seen her barefoot either. “She been raiding your wardrobe Mads?

“Why?” The young woman sat next to him raised a brow. 

He looked her over. Madison was dressed in thigh high black socks, a pale peach coloured crop top and matching shorts topped off with a thin grey sweater that just covered her breasts, a knot tied between them, and stopped at the elbows. “You’re like my very own Bunny”

She scowled at him. “Am not, and not yours either”

“Yeah you are”

“Am not, well not totally”

“Just marry me already and then you will be”

“Ok”

Cam choked on his coffee in an effort not to laugh at the look on his Military Commander’s face.

“Ok?!” 

“Yep”

Evan leant forward and grinned at him. “Serves you right Sir”

 

Trying to distract himself from the way she swayed through the mass of bodies sprawled around the mess with the rather entertaining discussion that was going on to his left Cameron took another sip of coffee. Faith curled up next to him. “What we watching?”

He sighed, he’d been tempted to just call it a day and take himself off to bed but he knew he hadn’t been a very strong presence in the city lately, admin and meetings keeping him shut away in his office. And he didn’t want to lose touch with his people and what was happening in their everyday lives, out here it was too important. “Princess Bride”

“Jesus, again?”

“Everyone’s too scared to tell Ronan no”

She chuckled quietly. “Want me to wake you up for the fight scenes?”

Cam raised a brow.

“You look knackered Mitchell, you should be catching an early one”

“And miss this?” He gestured to the two people to his left. Madison was smiling serenely into her hot chocolate, feet resting in John’s lap, whilst he blinked at her stupidly.

“What did she do?”

“Said yes”

Faith snorted. “Awesome, I told him he was playing a dangerous game” She shifted round slightly. “I hear congratulations are in order Sir”

Cam grinned.

John scowled at her then his expression smoothed and his lips twitched. “Thank you Faith, I hope you’ll join us for the celebrations? Next month, on the mainland, we’ll do it when you lot get back from your next killing spree”

Madison’s head shot up. “We will?”

“I don’t know about you dear but I don’t want to wait too long” He looked thoughtful and began to massage her foot. “I should probably move quarters too, something a little bigger, with a balcony” 

Only Faith’s quick eye caught the flash of emotion that flickered over Madison’s face. “Sounds lovely John. I’ll speak to Teyla tomorrow about maybe finding me a dress on Athos”

As the lights dimmed and the room fell quiet save for a few whispered conversations Cam leant in to whisper in her ear. “How far will Mads take this?”

He saw her grin into the dark. “All the way”

He sat back and let his eyes rest on the projector screen. He had a horrible feeling he was going to be attending a wedding in a couple of weeks time because if he knew Sheppard, and he did, sometimes a little too well, he wasn’t gonna back down either. “Shit” he muttered.

“Relax Cam” And she was too close, her scent drifting up his nostrils, hot breath ghosting over his neck as she kept her words as private as possible. “They’re made for each other and you know it”

 

Two days later.

They sat in the briefing room and waited for Cam to speak. He cleared his throat. “This morning I received my usual report from Dr Radek concerning AR-22’s mission briefing, according to the readouts that have been helping us send out the Slayers to the correct sectors, the Wraith seem to be gone. If there are any Hives left they’ve gone back into hibernation or are hiding out somewhere and not looking to come back for a while yet. The Slayer’s will leave tomorrow”

“Tomorrow?” Teyla raised a brow. “Is that not very sudden despite the apparent success of their mission?”

“The report from SGC has already reached the Council. B’s been in touch, there’s a big bad back home that we’re needed to help out with” Faith tipped back in her chair. “Once it’s done I will come back, this has been my official posting for a while and I’m still needed. I did get her to agree with me that the risk of there still being some Wraith left in the Pegasus Galaxy is high enough for one of us to stay…”

They all sat up a little straighter. The four women looked back at them cooly, their faces impressively blank.

 

“So, Aimee’s staying huh?”

Madison looked up from her packing, he was propped against her bedroom door. “There is not much difference between her and Chloe’s strength, Faith and I will be needed back home, and Aimee has something to stay for”

John looked thoughtful. “True. But you don’t?”

“As I said my greater strength means I am needed there, as is Faith” She zipped up her bag. “I have never hidden the fact I’d have to leave eventually”

“Thought something might have changed your mind”

She shot him a look and started for the bathroom, giving the order for the shower to start.

“What’s the big bad?”

Madison turned and eyed him. She was hoping to avoid this conversation. “Would you allow me to distract you?”

He sighed. “Sure”

“Don’t sound too enthusiastic will you?” 

Two minutes later his arms slid round her waist, one hand reaching for the shower gel. As he rubbed firm circles over her back and shoulders his breath ghosted over her ear. “Be careful”

“Always”

“Come home”

“I’ll try”

 

One month later.

John grinned as he watched their resident Slayer raise an elegant brow at her boyfriend. “Is that so?”

Evan shifted on the couch in their quarters. “Now baby…”

Their door chimed. “Come in Mitch!”

“That still freaks me out”

John snorted. “I always thought it was pretty cool”

“You would”

They turned to smile at the latest arrival, until they saw his face. John’s stomach did a weird twisty thing.

“Cam?” Whispered Aimee.

He swallowed. “I’m so sorry honey, there were no survivors”


	3. Chapter 3

John went for a run, a really long one, that made his lungs burn and his muscles scream. Then he spent an hour having his arse thrown to the mat by Ronan until the Satedan told him that was enough. Now he was sat on a tucked away balcony, looking out over the ocean, and wishing he was on Earth so he could get drunk and not have to worry about being invaded and needing to be able to shoot straight.

Whatever the Slayers had been up against was dead, but it had taken them with it. Over two hundred girls gone, some not much older than sixteen, three who had sat in his city and who he’d laughed with, argued with, and woken up with curled into his arms. You forgot that they weren’t invincible, immortal, and when they were gone it was like your brain couldn’t compute it, like it was some sort of impossibility.

John drew a shaky breath and shivered slightly as the night air began to cool his sweat covered sparring gear. He started as a shadow appeared to his left.

“Sorry John, just me” Aimee smiled sadly down at him. “Do you mind, just for a minute?”

He wanted to be alone but she’d just lost her whole world, and he wasn’t that much of a bastard. “Sure baby” He opened up his arms and she snuggled in.

“You smell bad” 

“Yeah, I’d noticed”

She laughed quietly. John had been surprised to find himself start referring to her as Mads and the others did, but it kind of suited her. And after a couple of weeks even Evan had stopped noticing that everyone called his girlfriend ‘baby’, which had cut down on the death glaring a lot. Aimee squirmed in further, she definitely didn’t have Madison’s hang-ups about affection. He swallowed, she’d actually been getting a little better before she’d left.

“I don’t want to cry in front of Evan”

“Oh God, please don’t cry in front of me”

“Why?”

“I’m crap with crying women, in fact crying people in general”

She laughed again, but it sounded a little more…wet.

“Shit, baby please don’t” John could feel his own throat close up and his eyes well. It had been years since he’d shed a tear for fuck’s sake.

“What am I gonna do John?”

He swallowed again. “Stay here, with us, and Ev. It’ll get better I promise, one day”

She nodded and and tried to disguise a sob with a cough. “I can’t believe…all of them”

John opened his mouth a couple of times then realised he had nothing else to say so he just tightened his arms and looked back over the water.

When he dropped her back to Evan half an hour later the other man didn’t ask where they’d been, or comment on John’s slightly red, puffy eyes.

 

Cameron lay in the dark, the pressure on his chest making him want to yell and thrash in pure rage, or to run and never look back. 

He inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm his nerves, rid himself of the sick feeling. They’d lost people before, it got better he knew, but this was going to take a long time, and even then he didn’t think any of them would ever fully recover, Aimee especially. A single tear ran from his eye, he had been so close to…something with Faith, something he knew would have been amazing. But he’d waited, his stupid pride and the fear of this exact pain making him cautious and now she was gone and the pain wasn’t any less, if anything it was intensified by the white hot anger coursing through his veins.

John had been right, he should have sucked up his pride, made the first move. Maybe then she would have stayed. But now it was too late.

 

John discarded his towel and pulled on some clean sweats. Looking over his quarters for anything to distract him until he was so tired he dropped where he stood his gaze fell on War and Peace. Padding over he picked it up and looked it over. It hadn’t been touched since that night she’d pulled it out from under his bed. His door chimed. Sighing quietly he turned as it slid open.

“Rodney?”

“Uh, hope I’m not uh disturbing you John? I just uh…” He shifted uncomfortably in the open doorway.

“Fine” John pointed at him. “But no crying, I’ve just washed a gallon of Aimee’s tears off me” And mine, he added silently.

Rodney’s chin twitched. Crap.

John closed his eyes for a second then took a deep breath. “Come in for fuck’s sake McKay. And try to keep the sobbing to a minimum” He raised a brow as a bottle of whisky was produced from behind the scientists back as the door slid shut behind him.

Rodney shrugged. “If anyone invades we’ll tell them to come back in a couple of days…or just hand over the keys”

John snorted and rifled in his cupboard for a couple of glasses. 

 

Six months later.

Madison ripped out a tree by its roots and smacked the last three demons who had been stupid enough to fuck with her over the cliff. “And you’re ugly!” 

“Feel better?”

She whirled and glared at a smirking Faith and Buffy. “No!”

“Stop shouting Kitten”

“Will not! They pissed me off!”

“Yeah, we got that” Chloe grinned at her.

Madison scowled and stalked off towards the makeshift camp they’d set up. They reckoned they’d been stuck in whatever hell dimension this was for a little over five months now, sending them all here had been Wolfram and Harts final act of revenge, seconds before they exploded into big smelly chunks of demon. At least their presence here was slowly improving the place, the Slayers had been taking their frustration out on the unlucky residents since they’d figured out they couldn’t get back.

She dropped down next to Giles and only grumbled slightly when Faith sat behind her, pulling her into her chest and wrapping her arms round her waist. “We’ve got to get out of here Giles”

“I am aware of this Madison”

She growled quietly. 

“Kitten, be nice. It’s not his fault” A kiss was pressed to her hair.

Maddie sighed. “Yeah, I know” She squeezed the mans arm. “Sorry Giles”

“No need. It sucks out here”

She snorted. “You know what sucks more?”

“Please tell” The Watcher smiled at her and handed her a stick of whatever the fuck they were eating tonight.

“I smell bad, my clothes are covered in demon insides and, I’m pretty sure, excrement and my hair resembles that of a scarecrows”

Faith chuckled into said hair. 

“Also there’s no hot men”

“Hot women though”

“I miss penis’ after a while”

“I’m completely ignoring those last two comments” Giles took his glasses off and attempted to locate a clean piece of tweed to clean them on.

“And they’ll have told Aimee and the others we’re dead”

Faith sighed behind her. “Yeah, our poor baby girl”

“We have to get back to her Faith, and…them”

“I know Kitten. We will”

There was a quiet little sigh next to her. “This is all my fault. I’m so stupid, so thick-headed. Stupid Buffy”

“You were doing your job B. Not your fault”

“If I hadn’t said….to you…if I’d…then we wouldn’t be stuck here” Buffy sadly prodded the thing on her stick. “I was bitchy Buffy”

Faith smiled and squeezed her arm. “S’ok B, kinda not so important anymore ok?”

The Queen Slayer nodded. “Stupid Buffy”

“Can you please stop talking about yourself like that? Its weird”

Their powerful and illustrious leader stuck her tongue out. “Still no luck Will?”

“No” The red head pouted. “No magic here, except for the kind that will turn me all black evil Willow”

“Do you think evil Willow will help us get home? And then we’d just knock you out”

Willow scowled at her. “No, she’ll probably raise a demon army and then go home to take over the world. And you so wouldn’t be able to take me”

Madison grinned. “Maybe I could seduce you instead?”

“Not smelling like that” The witch grinned back. “And with that hair”

Madison flipped her off. “This sucks”

One of the patrols that had headed out earlier came running over the brow the of the hill, waving their arms and shouting.

“Crap” Faith stood and Madison followed her as she sprinted off in their direction, the small army of Slayers hot on their heels and Buffy rapidly gaining on them. Skidding to a stop beside the two oldest Slayers Maddie gaped at the bright green light that was steadily growing in height and diameter.

“Shit” She heard the sounds of various weapons being pulled from sleeves, waistbands and boots. A low whistling sound drifted through the clearing as Buffy swung the Scythe back and forth. Then there was silence as they stilled and coiled, ready for attack.

Madison jumped at the scream Buffy let out. “Dawnie!”

“Hey big sis” The young woman grinned. “Miss me?”

“Missed you?! Missed you?!”

“I’ll take that as a yes” Dawn untangled herself from her sister. “As much as I’m loving being embraced by someone who hasn’t bathed in six months we need to go. This place is sucking my energy”

“Tell me about it” Mumbled Willow.

Dawn smiled at her before turning back to Buffy. “So, where to? I’m afraid the house and the school are gone, as are most of our headquarters. As soon as word was out you were missing…”

“Shit, B, we need to get back”

Buffy nodded. “Yeah. Um, we also need to shower though, and eat something that is not on a stick”

Madison snorted then grinned at her. “How about LA? Hear it’s nice this time of year”

“Hmm, good plan Kitten” Faith raised a brow at their leader. “How about it B?”

 

Angel was pretty sure he was drunk, and he was drunk with Spike which was never a good thing. It either led to violence or sex. He shuddered a little and downed his whisky, only slopping a little as he refilled and waved the bottle at the other vampire.

“If y’insist Peaches” And they must have drunk a lot because even Spike was slurring, and Angel couldn’t be bothered to punch him in the face for calling him that, again.

Spike looked glumly into his drink. “First Slayer’s, now Little Bit, this sucks arse”

Angel snorted. “It always sucks arse”

“Now I understand why you’re so fucking moody all the time”

“Bite me Spike”

“Yeah” Slightly glazed blue eyes met his, a little flash of gold was gone in an instant.

“Not like that” Angel cursed his demon out as it tried to make his body interested, and kind of succeeded. He waved a hand around. “In a..bad way”

“Yeah, I can do that too”

Angel grinned at him. “Actually you can’t”

“Bloody fucking chip” Spike refilled their glasses. “Wonder if it gets someone off I can get away with it though”

‘You always were a twisted little vamp”

“Hey speak for yourself mate, look at what you managed to achieve during your glory days”

Angel sighed. “Although life was simpler back then”

“Yep, get drunk, get laid, go kill something” Spike waved his glass in the air. “And then those pricks went and put a bloody chip in my head”

“At least you didn’t have your soul rammed down your throat”

“No, I had to bloody learn it the hard way didn’t I? Anyways, I’m all souled up just like you these days”

“Its not a fucking competition Spike”

“I…” Angel watched as the other vampire blinked at something behind his right shoulder. “Oh fuck”

Angel turned with his usual speed and grace, and fell off his chair. Spike pointed at him. “Hah, serves you right you bloody plonker!”

Seriously regretting the last two bottles of whisky Angel got to his feet and dragged Spike out of his chair and towards the weapons cabinet. “Hey, let go off me you ponce, how we s’posed to fight?! We’re two sheets to the wind”

“Maybe it’ll be a little demon”

“Its never little!”

“Actually, there was this one in Sunnydale…”

“Not the time Peaches” Spike made a grab for a sword, and successfully got it out of the cupboard on his third attempt. He stood swaying slightly as the green sparkly thing got bigger. “S’kinda pretty, maybe its a good demon?”

Angel rolled his eyes whilst he untangled his own sword from the mess Spike had left behind.

“Or a hot one, who’ll let me….Bloody hell!”

Faith grinned at them. “Hello boys, hope you haven’t drunk the entire contents of the liquor cabinet. We could really use one..or three”

“Bloody hell!”

 

Madison slipped inside the office and placed her glass on the desk, lifting the receiver of the phone. She’d better do this before they were all too drunk to remember the number, or to do it at all. As it rang in her ear she picked up her drink and took a sip, humming quietly as the warmth spread down her chest and into her stomach.

“Hello?”

“General O’Neill?”

“Um, yes”

“This is Madison Spencer, I don’t know if you remember me….?”

“Bloody hell!”

“Ah right, good, you do. Well, just wondering if you could get a message to Aimee and Colonel Mitchell for us please?”

“A message?”

“Yes. Um, just something like, we didn’t die just got stuck in a hell dimension for a few months, sorry to worry them, and we’ll be in touch as soon as we’ve beaten up the cocky little shits who thought they could take over the world while we were gone”

“Um”

Madison looked up as Buffy mouthed something through the window.

“Oh, and Buffy says sorry she was a complete bitch and hopes Aimee will still let her hug her, at some point, in the future”

“Do I need to start writing this down?”

“Oh, maybe”

“Ok”

“And we’re in LA”

Silence.

“Is that it?”

“Yeah I think so”

“Right”

“Oh, and Spike says can he…actually don’t write that down” 

Madison flipped off the vampire grinning at her through the glass.

“Ok”

“Just don’t write anything about Spike, don’t even mention him, or Angel”

“Angel?”

“Damn”

“Is this really you Miss Spencer?”

“You mean the me that spent several months in the lost city of Atlantis kicking the shit out of space vampires?”

“Ah, right. Well um, welcome back”

“Thanks”

“Pop by, anytime”

“Will do”

“Do you have somewhere Aimee can get in touch with you?”

“Tell her to call the hotel, she’ll understand”

“Right”

“Right”

Silence.

“Well bye General, good luck and all that”

Jack took the phone from his ear and blinked at it stupidly as a dial tone rang out. “Bloody hell”

He shook his head, gently placing the receiver back into its cradle and stared at it some more. “Bloody hell” He gave himself another minute, looked at the pad of paper in his hand then jogged down to his bedroom.

 

They sat around the table and eyed the General, who looked like he’d just fallen out of bed and into his uniform, as he rummaged about in his pockets. “Ah!” He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and smoothed it out. He cleared his throat. “Got a phone call a couple of hours ago, thought I should pass this on personally” He grinned at them then looked down at the note. “Right now lets see” He opened his mouth then frowned. “Oh, should probably say first it’s a message mainly for Aimee, but thought you lot might want to hear this too”

John raised a brow at Cam who shrugged.

“Now” Jack referred back to his piece of paper. “we didn’t die just got stuck in a hell dimension for a few months, sorry to worry them, and we’ll be in touch as soon as we’ve beaten up the cocky little shits who thought they could take over the world while we were gone”

John’s heart sped up a little.

“Buffy says sorry she was a complete bitch and hopes Aimee will still let her hug her, at some point, in the future”

Aimee made a little strangled noise.

“we’re in LA”

John started to feel a little sick.

“Then it got a little confusing, think someone called Spike may have made an inappropriate suggestion, and I’m not supposed to mention Angel…damn”

“Angel?” Aimee was gripping the table.

“Whoops” Jack coughed. “Um then….Tell Aimee to call the hotel, she’ll understand”

“Who?”

John looked over at Aimee, her voice was calm, controlled. That was usually a good sign to start running. Shit.

“It was from a Miss Madison Spencer” Jack raised a brow. “But it sounded like there were a hell of a lot of people there”

“Right”

John tried to communicate to Evan that perhaps now was a time to step in, say something boyfriendy but the Major was just watching her warily. She stood and they all subtly shifted away.

“Would you mind if I came back with you General? I have some Slayers to hunt down and kill”

“My pleasure”

“Now Aimee..”

“I’ll be back when they’re dead” She shrugged and left the room.

 

Eight hours later.

Madison unwrapped herself from Spike as the doors downstairs crashed open. He cracked an eye open. “What the..?”

“Its Aimee”

“Ah, shit. Have fun”

“Coward”

He grinned lazily up at her. “Come back if she doesn’t kill you”

“Why?”

He sat up, all lithe muscle, lazy movements and pressed his lips to hers, tongue sneaking out quickly before he pulled away. 

Madison rolled her eyes. “Maybe”

Spike smirked at her then fell back on the bed, stretching out obscenely.

“Hmm, very pretty vampire” She smiled down at him. “You display yourself like that for all your lays?”

“Yeah”

She snorted and slid off the bed, pulling on her black leggings and corset top, wrapping the thin cardigan around her, tying it tight at the waist, the demon dimension had been a lot warmer than Earth. The sounds of the beginning of an argument reached her sharp ears. She sighed. “Oh dear” Glaring at Spike as he offered another lazy smirk she left the room and jogged down the hall, stopping as she reached the railings overlooking the reception. Faith and Aimee were stood opposite each other, the younger Slayer’s eyes were sparking and her rage was practically radiating off her.

“Baby! Calm the fuck down! It wasn’t our fault”

“Calm down! Calm down! Six months Faith, and the first place you come is here! Getting drunk and fucking!”

“Hey! Now that is enough! You know we couldn’t have just shown up in Atlantis, all two hundred of us. And we called as soon as we were back, and clean”

“Mads called! It should have been you! Even Buffy sent a message, where the fuck were you?!”

“Baby?” Madison padded down the stairs. “We’re so sorry, but there was no way for us to get back, if it hadn’t been for Dawnie…”

“I don’t care about that Mads, it hurt like fuck but I understand stuff like this happens. What I’m pissed about is that you came here, why didn’t you come home? Why didn’t you let me know straight away?” Aimee’s shoulders slumped. “I just…you’re so important to me…”

Nodding at Faith Madison made her way over to her friend, careful not to touch, yet. “Baby I know, we’d only been here half hour when I called. I promise. And if I thought we could have gotten away with us all showing up back in the city I’d have done it but it was impossible” She tipped Aimee’s head up. “And the shits really hit the fan back here with no Slayer’s around, we’ve already started ferrying girls out” Aimee blinked at her, fire retreating to show the saddest eyes Maddie had ever seen. Deep green pools of utter devastation. “Oh baby girl, I’m so sorry” Madison pulled her in, arms squeezing tight. “Knew you’d come” She whispered.

There was a snort of laughter mingled with what sounded suspiciously like a sob. “Always” Aimee sniffed. “And you smell of Spike, bad Slayer”

“Yep, very” She grinned over at Faith at the small giggle muffled by her chest. The older Slayer rolled her eyes then waved a hand towards the stairs. Mads nodded. “Come on baby, I’ll let you wind up Spike while I shower”

Aimee stepped back. “Can I beat him up?”

“Just don’t break him baby”

“Spoilsport” Without sparing a second glance towards the others in the room she headed up the stairs. Madison raised a brow at Faith and Buffy who shrugged and waved her off.

 

“I should have gone with her”

Cam raised a brow at Evan. “Why?”

“Well, she needs someone around”

“This is between them, you wanna get in the middle and suffer various painful injuries be my guest”

John snorted.

“Shut up Sheppard”

“Hey, don’t take your pissed offness out on me”

“What?!”

“You’re pissed ‘cause she took off. She’ll be back Ev, just let her work her rage out. You know how broken she’s been, even with all of us around”

“I should have been able to fix it”

Cam tapped his arm. “You can’t fix something like that, maybe make it better but definelty not in only six months, I thought you’d understand”

Evan ran a hand over his face. “Yeah I know. But it was kinda getting better and then..they just..and..”

“Yes, they’re incredibly annoying like that” John grinned at him. “She’s not going anywhere Evan, at least not permanently”

“Great, thanks for the reassurance”

“No problem”

John stretched his legs out and offered Rodney a beer. “So, anyone know who Spike and Angel are, and why Jack wasn’t supposed to mention them?”

“No fucking idea”

“Aimee didn’t seem to happy to hear their names”

“Never heard Faith mention them”

“Right” Rodney studied his bottle. “Um, they sound kinda…”

“Yeah”

“Right”

“Shit”

“Don’t know what you’re worried about Shep”

“What?”

“Oh yeah, we know, even if you have been trying to keep her a secret”

“What?!”

“She sucks by the way”

“Be careful Mitchell”

“Yeah, I’m really fucking scared Sheppard”

“No fighting” Rodney glared at them. “Or I’ll get Ronan to shoot you all”

 

Madison stepped out the shower and chucked her towel on the bed, reaching for her clothes. She smiled as she watched Aimee chat happily with Spike, his head resting in her lap, her fingers playing with his hair. She knew not everyone got what Faith’s team saw in the vampire, they were all for Mr Mean Mysterious and Brooding, except that image was probably shattered now after Angel’s rather enthusiastic dancing last night. 

Spike had worked hard for his soul, and he’d had a lot of harsh lessons to learn ever since the Initiative had put that chip in his head, which had turned him into a pretty nice guy. If you scratched away at the terrible accent and shocking language there was loyalty, honour and a wicked sense of humour. She wondered if Angel had found the old ‘airhorn behind the door’ trick funny last night.

“Baby, you heading back to the mountain today?” Madison pulled on her boots.

Aimee sighed. “Probably should, I was kinda mad Aimee when I left”

Mads snorted. “You sound like B”

She rolled her eyes. “Are you coming too?”

Madison raised a brow. “Are the Wraith back?”

“Nope, its been pretty quiet” Aimee played with the chain around Spike’s neck. “But last week I got to repeatedly smash a giant orange thing against a tree, that was fun” She chewed on her lip. “Guess I’ve been mad Aimee for a while now”

Spike laced his fingers through hers and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Been crappy eh Slayer?”

“Yeah” She looked up at Mads. “I shouldn’t have shouted at Faith, it could have been any of us who were left behind”

Madison shrugged. “She’ll understand. Just be grateful there was a lot of stuff for us to kill out there”

Spike snorted. “And you call me homicidal”

“Not any more” Madison grinned at him.

“Bloody chip”

“You still with Evan?”

“Yeah, well maybe not now after I stormed out of the city yesterday”

“He’ll understand too baby” Madison sat and took a sip of her coffee. “How’re the others?”

“Good, they were pretty torn up when we got the news, lost themselves for a while, but its been slowly getting better”

“Cool”

Aimee smoothed her hair over her shoulder. “They’ve had a lot of offers of…comfort”

Madison raised a brow. “Ok”

“And John’s been screwing this woman called Sarah, she arrived three months ago”

“Um, ok”

“Can you come back and get rid of her?”

“I’m not allowed to kill humans baby”

Aimee rolled her eyes as Spike chuckled and made his way into the bathroom. “No killing, otherwise I would have done it. Just, you know, show up, looking hot, drag him off to bed or something”

“Baby, thats not right, I’ve been gone a while now, and we made no promises when I left. If they’re happy together then you shouldn’t interfere”

“Cameron says she’s the devil incarnate”

Madison snorted. “And John hasn’t punched him?”

“He hasn’t said it to his face yet but I’m looking forward to it. I’m just hoping they wrestle shirtless, or naked”

“Hmm, maybe outside, in the rain”

Aimee smiled up at her. “He liked you, pretty sure he’d have married you”

“Bloody hell!”

“Shut up Spike” Madison rolled her eyes. “And it was a joke, he wouldn’t have gone through with it”

“Uh huh. He cried when we thought you were dead”

Her mouth dropped open a little. “Really?”

“Yep, we had a cuddle on the balcony”

Madison narrowed her gaze. “And what did Evan have to say about that?”

“Nothing” Aimee smirked at her. “Why?”

“No reason” Madison drained her coffee. “Anyway, I can’t come back yet. Everything is in chaos here, I need to head out with the others”

“You look like you need to sleep for a week Mads, and eat something, lots of somethings”

“Don’t you worry about me baby, or any of us. We’re back now, not going anywhere else either”

“Oh yeah I meant to ask, how did you get back?”

Madison grinned at her. “Dawnie’s all grown up”

 

The next night.

“They’re staying?”

“Um, yes”Aimee tried a small smile in the face of the people sat at the briefing table staring at her. “Um, when the Slayers took out Wolfram and Hart they essentially removed the main base of power for evil on Earth. Once the smaller factions learnt of their death, and the Slayers disappearance, they all started jostling for position. Its real dangerous back there at the moment. The other’s are needed to retake control”

Mitchell rubbed his forehead. “Right”

“They’ll be fine Cameron, and I’m sure Faith will be coming back as soon as its realistic to”

“And Mads, Chloe?”

She shrugged. “This is Faith’s home but the other two weren’t here as long. Without the Wraith there’d have to be something to call them back”

Two of the men sat at the table shifted their gazes, intently studying it’s smooth surface.

Cam rolled his eyes.

 

He chased his friend down on one of the catwalks that ran around the outside of the city. “John?!”

The other man turned and raised a brow. “Yeah?”

“Um” Cam sighed. “Look, I know it isn’t really my place, I mean I sucked and you knew, instantly..”

“Reach a point Cam” John grinned at him.

“Right, shit” He ran a hand through his hair. “Uh, Madison..”

“Mitch..”

“You knew John, don’t you remember all those things you said to me?”

“And then she left”

“She’s back”

“She left Cameron, went off to fight some big bad without batting an eyelash. Without even looking a little bit sorry…”

“Don’t screw this up cause you’re mad”

“I have someone”

“Not the right one”

“It doesn’t matter Cam, cause she isn’t coming back” John raised a brow. “And as much as you hate Sarah I actually like her, and I’m not screwing her over just because some ex has shown back up on Earth”

“You’re being a dick”

“I’m being a realist, and not a dick towards my current girlfriend”

“I should punch you in the face”

“Yeah, good luck with that one”

They glared at each other for a minute then Cam turned and stomped off back down the catwalk muttering to himself about stubborn arse Military Commanders.

Waiting until his friend was out of sight John looked out over the water. “I hate Slayers” The passing whale didn’t seem to care what his thoughts on Slayers were but at least it couldn’t smirk back at him.

 

“The Key huh?”

“Umhmm” Aimee wriggled a little to get comfy, sprawling over her boyfriend was always nice and warm but he was a bit harder than the mattress. “It was sent to B for her to protect, as a sister so she would guard it with her life”

“Huh” His hands slid up and down her back, nice firm pressure. “And she can open doorways into other places, dimensions?”

“Yep, it’ll come in handy when the clean-up on Earth is done”

“It will?”

“Hmm, Dawn will make it easier for me to go back and forth, and for the others to visit”

“They coming soon?”

Aimee gave a small shrug. “Not sure, but I think Faith is interested in catching up with someone in the near future”

“Please don’t talk about it baby. It freaks me out”

“What Faith having sex with Cameron?”

“And there goes my hard-on, thanks”

“Anytime” She squirmed again to see if she could get his interest back. 

He hummed quietly. “And Mads?”

“Don’t know. I asked her to come and knock some sense into John but she said it was unfair to interfere and I should leave them alone”

“Wow, really?”

“Yeah”

“You gonna leave them be?” Evan rolled them and looked down at her.

“For now” Aimee ran lazy fingers through his hair. “If Mads hasn’t shown up in a couple of months I’ll just kidnap John and get Dawn to take us to wherever she is”

He brushed his lips over hers. “Could be risky”

“Please, I live for risky” 

Her boyfriend snorted quietly before sliding his tongue into her mouth and giving a little roll of his hips, fully restored erection pushing gently against the inside of her thigh.

 

“John!”

He cursed quietly as he narrowly missed slicing a chunk of his skin off with his razor. Padding to the open door of their bathroom he raised a brow. “Yeah?”

Sarah matched his brow raise and held up something white and, he swallowed, lacy. “This isn’t mine”

He didn’t even have to sort through his memories to know he hadn’t strayed, he may like to play around but once he was in a relationship it was kept firmly in his pants, except when it was required by his partner. “Uh, no idea?”

“Really?”

“Yes really” His eyes flickered back and forth between his pissed girlfriend and the very small piece of material she was holding. He frowned, then he grinned. “Hey, that’s Maddie’s”

“Maddie’s?”

John had to fight the urge to shiver at her tone, yeah nice one Sheppard. “Um, ok. Look, I must have missed it or something. We were uh, before you. But she’s been gone a long time, in fact until the other day I thought she was dead”

“So you broke up because you thought she was dead?”

Damn. “Uh no, she uh…got reassigned” He waved his razor around vaguely.

“Right, so the girl, and I’m saying girl because this is very small..” She waved it around and he swallowed again. “…that you were screwing left this behind and you haven’t noticed in…?”

“Uh, six months, give or take”

“Right”

He tried a charming smile. “Look baby, I haven’t strayed, don’t need to, and I spend most of my time with you, when I’m not getting shot at or sat at my desk. Its weird that you’ve only just found it but its something from the past ok? Nothing that needs to bother us”

Sarah looked thoughtful, thong still swinging from her fingers. “Hm, don’t think you would cheat, you’re not that stupid, and like you say we spend most of our spare time together…”

“Not that stupid?”

“Shut up. If she hadn’t have died, would you still be screwing her, would you have waited for her?”

“I wasn’t..well yeah I was, but don’t say it like that…and I have no idea”

“Screwing, you don’t like the term? Was it making love? Fucking?”

“Hey, now just hang on a minute….”

“I’m not the one littering the quarters with ex’s underwear John”

He clenched his fists, forgetting the razor in his hand. “Shit” He hissed and looked down at the cut across his palm. Usually he’d only venture to the infirmary if actual bones were protruding from his skin, or someone carried him there unconscious. But he needed to get out, think about how to calm this down. “This needs stitches, I’ll be back in a few”

“You’re leaving?”

“I just sliced my hand open Sarah. I won’t be long” He pointed at her. “And chuck that thing over the balcony or something, its not important” John left before she could throw something at his head.

As he stalked down the corridor he racked his brain for how he’d missed something like that, it wasn’t like his quarters were huge and he cleaned enough. Military training too embedded to live with an unmade bed and shit all over the floor. He sighed, he’d better do a check tomorrow after she’d headed to her lab, this was gonna be hard enough to fix as it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, there's a slightly dodgy, almost, BDSM scene in this chapter ;-D
> 
> It was one of many practice runs I had before delving into the writing of Dom/sub relationships. Sorry, sorry (backs out grovelling)

One month later.

Madison swore as her knife flew from her hand and skittered away into the dark. These things may not be as strong as her but they were really fucking fast.

“Kitten, you ok?!” Faith’s voice drifted from somewhere above her.

“I hate these things!” She huffed out a breath as one took her feet from under her. “Stay still for one second creepy slimy green thing!”

There was a chuckle to her right. “Need a hand honey?”

“Oh please, be my guest” She glared at where she was sure Chloe was standing. Oh yeah, and it was pitch black, even with her awesome night vision it was nearly impenetrable.

Ten minutes later they pulled themselves back into the sunlight from the sewer and stood around staring at each other. 

“We look like the thing from the deep…or whatever that shocking film was called”

Faith snorted and flicked a piece of green slime from her shoulder.

“You missed a bit” Chloe grinned and gestured to the rest of her.

“Yeah I had noticed” Faith wearily slid her knife back into her boot. “Come on, I need a shower and another nap”

“Naps suck, I need a coma” Madison grinned at her.

“Very funny. Coma’s suck too” Faith scowled as her phone rang. “Great, what now?” She pulled it out.

“Yeah?”

“Faith?”

“No its the fucking Tooth Fairy”

“You’re mean when you’re tired”

“What is it B?”

“How tired are you?”

“Pretty fucking tired baby, what is it?”

“Um, O’Neill just called, they can’t dial Atlantis”

“Fuck”

“Yeah, want me to send someone else?”

“Nah, tell Dawnie to get set up. We’ll be back in half hour”

“K”

Mads raised a brow. Faith rolled her eyes then grinned at her. “Wanna go see Aimee?”

“Really?”

“Yep, better take some weapons too though”

“Bollocks”

 

John dragged an unconscious Ronan behind a pillar and cursed silently. There were hundreds of them, swarming all over his city, and they’d arrived with hardly any warning He gave thanks that there had been just about enough time to evacuate most of the members of the expedition but there were still little pockets of them hiding out, and it wouldn’t be long until they were found.

Aimee streaked past him and dispatched the thankfully small number of Wraith who had been in the gateroom. He moved towards her. “How you doing baby?”

She looked at him and licked her lips. John didn’t think he’d ever seen her out of breath before. “I’m trying John, and the marines who are left are doing a pretty decent job of keeping them back but theres so many and they’re spread out all over. I can only be in one place at a time”

“Hey, not all up to you” He looked up at Chuck who was half covered by the control desk, a Beretta in hand. “Leave the gate closed, don’t lower the shield for anyone, once we’re gone seal all the doors. Ro should be ok, just let him out when he wakes up ok?”

“Sure Colonel” The tech re-took his seat, placing the gun beside him.

He took a step towards the transporter when a hand grasped his arm, he winced. “Aims?”

“Something’s coming”

“Aw crap” Pulling them towards his now favourite pillar, John unclipped his P90 trying to gage where whatever it was would beam down to. Aimee shook him off as a bright green light flickered into life and began to rapidly grow in size. “Uh Slayer, think you should..?”

She turned and grinned at him. “Don’t worry”

“Don’t worry?!”

“Yeah, its back-up”

“Back up? He blinked as the light seemed to settle into a steady whirling motion and then gaped slightly as they stepped through. 

Faith smirked at him. “Hey honey, we’re home”

“Holy shit”

 

Colonel Mitchell held up four fingers to Dr McKay, who was standing the other side of the hallway, keeping hidden from the patrol who were heading in their direction. He counted down slowly, as his last finger dropped he swung out, P90 raised, and just about managed to stop himself from shooting Chloe in the head. She grinned at him from in front of the pile of dead Wraith.

“Holy shit”

“You know, you’re all starting to sound like Sheppard” 

“Great” He gestured to the Wraith. “Thanks”

“No worries, always fun”

He sighed. “Any more?”

Her grin got wider and her eyes sparked. “Oh yes”

“Awesome”

 

John watched her slam the last Wraith’s head into the side of Jumper One.

“Hey!”

Madison raised a brow. “What?”

“That’s my Jumper, no denting, or ruining the paintwork”

She rolled her eyes, an interesting sight when they were all fiery and swirly. “It was the nearest hard surface”

“How about your head?”

Madison narrowed her gaze. “Don’t move”

“What?”

“Don’t move”

“Hey look, it was meant to be a jo…” A knife whistled past his ear. “Hey! Jesus!” John spun and looked down at the Wraith who had her knife lodged in its face. “You’re disturbingly violent”

“You don’t wish to be saved?”

“We were doing just fine”

“Of course you were”

He glared at her, jumping slightly as his radio crackled in his ear. 

“Sheppard”

“Shep, McKay says the LSD is no longer showing little blue dots”

“Awesome”

“And Chloe is here”

“They all are”

“Awesome”

“Yeah great”

“She’s kinda scary, with the fiery eye thing going on”

John snorted.

“She also just decapitated a Wraith with a piece of door”

“No tearing bits off my city!”

“Yeah, you come here and tell her that”

“Meet in the gateroom Mitch”

“Sure”

He turned as he realised she wasn’t following him. Madison’s head was tipped to the side as if listening for something then she nodded.

“Uh, you coming?”

“No, the other’s will meet me here. We have to get back to Earth quickly and we don’t need to use the gate. And we wouldn’t want to reveal our secret mode of transportation”

John frowned. “Right, whatever” He peered at her. “You look like you could do with a month off, and several happy meals”

“Thank you”

He glared at her. “You need rest”

“I’ll try to remember Dad”

“Just wrong” John sighed and shifted his P90. “Everything ok back home?”

“Yes, just busy”

He gave in, he really wasn’t up to this shit. “Right fine. Good luck with whatever crazy arse thing you’re doing now. Feel free to call in anytime”

“I will, thank you John” Madison smiled and he reminded himself she could snap him in half with two fingers…and that his girlfriend would be back in the city very soon. “I’m sorry I don’t have time to meet Sarah”

He gaped at her then swivelled on his heels, not giving her the satisfaction of a reply. Glaring at Faith as she passed him in the corridor and smirked, John cursed out all Slayer’s, silently, in his head. He wasn’t completely suicidal.

 

Waiting until Sarah had left the table in the mess to join some friends for a girl’s poker night John tapped Aimee on the hand, they’d all agreed it was for the best that the evacuees didn’t know the Slayer’s had been and gone. Although the giant hole where the door to McKay’s lab should be had taken some explaining. “You ok baby?”

She sighed. “Did they look tired to you?

Cam raised a brow at John. “Um, maybe, a little”

She turned to face him. “They looked exhausted Cameron. And they couldn’t even stay one night? Back out straight into another fight, even Slayer’s need a break sometimes”

Evan nodded. “Yeah, ran into Faith whilst she was beating one Wraith out with the body of another..”

John snorted.

“…still impressive but nowhere near what she usually is”

John sighed “And Mads looked tiny”

Rodney looked at him. “Chloe too”

Aimee drummed her fingers on the table. “Maybe I should go back, just for long enough to give them a break”

“Hon you can’t replace two hundred Slayer’s, even exhausted ones”

“Cam’s right Aimee” Evan smiled at her. “They know when its enough, when to stop”

Aimee shook her head. “I don’t think they do, not anymore”

After dinner John headed towards his quarters, it had been a long and shitty day, and her presence in his city had him feeling all weird. It was the first time he’d seen her since he’d been told she was dead, which still made him feel sick, and all they’d done had been to exchange pleasantries, with a little bit of insulting each other thrown in for good measure. He sighed, at least she was gone again, God help him if they ever came back permanently.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, frowning he peered around the corner to see the back of his girlfriend making her way down toward the guest quarters. Raising a brow he slipped into the corridor and followed her at a safe distance, she was supposed to be about a mile away, playing poker, and probably bitching about him. He reached the end in time to see her step inside an open door.

Knowing he was going to regret this either way he jogged down to the now closed door and put in a plea to Atlantis to open it. It seemed the city disliked Sarah as much as his friends did as the door instantly slid open. He blinked. Right, crap.

 

“John?”

“No Sarah, I’m sorry. I am nowhere near perfect, I know that, but this is something I would never do, and would never accept from someone who is practically living with me”

“Let’s at least talk about it”

“Yeah, no thanks” He looked at her sadly from outside his quarters. “I’ll make myself scarce for a couple of hours so you can grab your stuff in peace. I won’t tell anyone but it doesn’t usually take long for the rumour mill to kick in. If you’d prefer to go back to Earth just let me know, I can do it without much fuss”

“Earth?”

“Just think about it”

“No way Colonel, this is my career…”

“Guess you didn’t think everything through properly then did you?” He turned and walked away before he did something stupid.

 

Buffy smiled at them. “How was Atlantis?”

“Still pretty, but now covered in Wraith insides”

“Cool” She looked them over. “Hows the Godlike stamina holding up?”

“Running low but we should have enough in our reserves to finish this”

Their leader nodded. “As long as you’re sure?”

“We don’t want to drag this out any longer B. And we’re so close”

Buffy sighed. “Ok, I’ve recalled the last of the patrols, this next hit is the final one and it’s for us”

“You too?”

“Hey, I haven’t been sitting around doing my nails whilst you’ve been fighting you know”

They all studiously ignored the fresh pink polish.

Buffy glared at them. “That happens to be gel, its four weeks old”

Faith snorted. “Yeah we believe you B”

“Thousands wouldn’t” Madison grinned. “So, what we killing tonight?”

“Olvikan”

“Didn’t you do that already?”

Buffy stuck her tongue out at Faith. “No, I killed your old friend Wilkins….” Faith flipped her off. “….who merely ascended into the embodiment of Olvikan. This is the real deal, he’s the last of the Old Ones and he’s pissed”

“Sounds fun”

“Oh yeah, a barrel of fucking laughs”

 

Four days later.

John jogged to catch up with his 2IC who was being dragged by the hand down the corridor by his much smaller girlfriend. “Uh, Ev?”

The Major twisted his head to look behind him. “I don’t know John, she just got this weird look then said they were coming”

“They?”

Evan shrugged as best he could before being hauled round the corner out of sight with a small yell.

John sighed and ran a hand through his hair before picking up his pace. “Great, just fucking great”

 

John massaged his temples trying to banish the threatening headache, he seemed to spend his entire life sitting at this sodding briefing table at the moment. He took a gulp of coffee. “So, care to tell me what the hell’s going on now?”

“We’re moving”

“Moving?”

The little blonde thing who apparently was the Queen Slayer and could hand the rest their arse’s on a plate smiled at him. “We need your help to find a suitable planet”

“Planet?”

“He’s very one-wordy isn’t he?”

“Um..”

“And a little slow”

“Hey!”

“Stop being bitchy Buffy, just cause your hair won’t settle after the fight with the giant snake”

“My hair has so settled, does my hair look ok to you?” She pinned him with a look.

Great. “Yeah, its awesome”

“Aw, thanks” She smiled through her lashes. 

Mitchell cleared his throat. “Why do you need a planet?”

“To live on of course”

John tried to evil Madison as she smiled into her coffee but she was skilfully avoiding any eye contact.

“Uh, permanently?”

“Yep” Faith tipped back slightly. “So maybe somewhere warm, bit of sun, B here is from California and sulks like a bitch if it drops below twenty..”

“Hey!”

“…and some water, ocean, lakes whatever…”

“Oooh, and some mountains”

“What for?”

“You know, they’re pretty and we could go skiing in the winter”

“You’re all insane” Lorne scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Oh, this must be Evan” Buffy grinned. “Have they done the waking up on fire speech?”

“Yes”

“Oh, damn. What about the shovel speech?”

“B” Aimee smiled. “Be nice, and I’m quite capable of hitting him with a shovel myself thank you”

John snorted.

“Why are you leaving Earth?” Cam looked curiously at the young women.

“Our work there is done”

“It is?” Aimee frowned at them. “What do you mean?”

“When we took out the Wolf, Ram and Hart we effectively wiped out half of Earth’s entire demon population, once we’d got through their armies, their security forces, and their bodyguards there wasn’t much left” Buffy shrugged. “When we finally managed to get back to Earth from the hell dimension and found out some little factions of the weaker species were making their moves we decided we may as well just keep going. Get rid of them once and for all”

Aimee gaped at her. “All of them?”

“Yep”

“Fuck me”

The other’s brows rose, it wasn’t often Aimee swore. She didn’t need to.

“Thats uh, surprising is it?” Cam eyed her.

“Just a little Cameron, in a year they’ve effectively done what no one else could, ever. And they must have taken out over a million demons”

“A million?”

“1.7 million to be exact” The guy in tweed who John couldn’t work out where he fit in cleaned his glasses. “Of course some of those were collateral, taken out in the final push against Wolfram and Hart. But I’d estimate they have engaged a little less than a million directly”

Aimee snorted. “Awesome, I always miss the good stuff”

“You would have been stuck with us in a hell dimension for six months baby…all of us”

She looked thoughtful. “Oh yeah, not fun huh Giles?”

“It sucked arse Aimee”

The young woman grinned. “But I see you learnt some exciting new phrases”

The one called Giles rolled his eyes. 

“Um..” Rodney waved a hand. “What giant snake?”

“Oh, Olvikan, an Old One, the last Old One to be exact, and he was not impressed we’d slaughtered all his friends”

“Right, you are all insane”

Chloe grinned at him and winked, he glared back.

“So why leave Earth?” Cam looked at them curiously. “Now its demon free shouldn’t you be enjoying the rewards of all your hard work?”

Buffy shrugged. “It’d be nice for a while but we’re not really very good at leading what you would call normal lives. Believe me I tried a couple of times, did not end well. So its time for us to move on, and where better than the place we think we originate from? Maybe we can find out more about ourselves, and help make Pegasus a little safer too”

“And you need your own planet?”

“Uh huh. Don’t worry we managed to set up a nice little camp in a smelly hell dimension, with a whole planet we’ll have an awesome home in no time”

“Think Dawnie could rustle up a couple of bathrooms?”

“Probably” The red head looked thoughtful. “Oooh, and I bet I can come up with a way to multiply the stuff we’re bringing with us”

“Multiply?”

“Stuff?”

“Yeah, you know, t…”

“Don’t need to know about stuff” John rolled his eyes. “Anyway if you need anything we can just add it to our supply list and get it shipped over on the Daedalus”

“Or we could just pop back to Earth?”

“Pop back?”

“Uh hello, totally have a key to anywhere”

“B you’re making them feel impotent”

“Hey!” John turned his gaze to Cam and raised a brow. “So?”

He smiled. “I think it’s an excellent idea, there are a few places I’ve already got in mind. Until then you’re very welcome here, I look forward to meeting you all”

Buffy twinkled at him. “Cool, we look forward to meeting you too…” Faith glared at her. John closed his eyes. This was gonna get interesting. “…for now, if its ok with you we’ll leave the old team here, they can get started on the exploring. It’ll take us a few weeks to get everything organised back on Earth”

John tried to silently communicate with the other Colonel that it was not ok with them but apparently Cam wasn’t psychic as he nodded. “Of course, be good to have them back” Damn.

 

Three days later.

“Maddie!”

Madison looked up from her post as Faith called out from the brow of a hill.

“We’re checking out a few caves half a mile from here, radio if theres a problem!”

Making an ‘ok’ sign she watched them disappear from sight.

“You’re Maddie?”

She looked down at the woman currently on her knees taking samples from the stream. “Yes, well Madison”

She nodded. “Figures, you’re hot”

“Um, thank you?”

The woman grinned. “John always has had good taste. I’m Sarah, his uh, ex”

“Ah, pleased to meet you”

“Really?”

Madison shrugged. “Whatever happened is between you and John. You seem nice enough”

Sarah snorted. “Yeah well you’re the only one thinks that”

“They’re giving you the cold shoulder huh?”

She sighed. “Yeah, guess I deserve it though”

Madison raised a brow.

“Shouldn’t have slept with that visiting diplomat”

“Ah” Madison sat beside her. “We’ve all done stupid stuff, people will forget, they’re too selfish to hold grudges for long”

“They didn’t really like me that much before”

“Yeah, Aimee said”

Sarah sighed again. “I’m not very good with people. Think I try too hard and end up putting my foot in it. And I panicked when I was with John, couldn’t really believe he wanted me. Guess it made me a little uh..prickly”

Madison grinned. “And now you don’t have him anyway, gotta suck”

“Yeah, don’t think it would have lasted anyway. Especially when you strolled back into town”

“I would not have ever come between you. And we are struggling to even be friends these days”

“The way he watches you? Whatever it was is still there. You’re both just too stubborn to admit it”

“And I was just starting to warm to you”

Sarah grinned and sealed the last sample. “If this place turns out to be safe will you come here?”

“Probably, seems pretty enough, nice climate, beach, woods, you know all the essentials” Madison looked her over thoughtfully. “Wanna swing by my quarters later? A few of us are getting together for poker, and drinking. Mainly drinking”

“Really?” The other woman gaped at her.

“Really”

“This isn’t a ploy to get me there and kill me horribly is it?”

Madison shrugged. “I’d just kill you here, easier to dispose of the body”

 

One week later.

John strode down the corridor fuming quietly. Things had been a little busy lately, but not so busy that he hadn’t noticed his ex hanging out with Madison. It was weird, and wrong, and pissed him off because the Slayer should be on his side, and his cheating ex had stolen his…ex. He rolled his eyes at himself and now he was even more pissed because they’d both managed to make him sound like a petulant five year old.

And what really burned was that all the pain and grief he’d felt months ago hadn’t even been acknowledged, like it was something that was just expected to be forgotten. She’d just strolled back into his city like she’d been on an extended vacation and expected everything to be normal. He could hardly bring himself to talk to her, the Sarah thing was bad enough, but he couldn’t ever forget what he’d felt when he’d been told she was dead.

He clenched his fists. With Madison’s influence Sarah had been accepted into the Slayer’s circle with no questions asked, even Aimee seemed to have forgiven her. He couldn’t wait until they were all out of his city, for good. “Fucking Slayer’s, bloody women” John ordered his door open and wished he could slam it shut behind him.

“You look like a stroppy teenager”

He narrowed his gaze. “Get out”

“Nope” Madison grinned at him. 

“I mean it Mads, I’m not in the mood” He ignored the soft curve of her breasts and the smooth toned stomach displayed by her pale purple bra top. Seriously, where did they shop?!

“Are you sure?”

He gaped at her. “How the hell did you even get in here?”

“Your city loves me”

John growled. 

“Mmm, very manly”

“Madison what the fuck is happening? Did you touch something Ancienty?”

“Ancienty?”

“Have you picked up some alien virus or something?”

“Why?”

He closed his eyes, crazy arse Slayer. “Please leave” John opened them again and frowned, his door wouldn’t open. “For fuck’s sake. Mads..”

“Oh no, I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you”

He swallowed and tuned back from the door. “Is that so?”

“Yep, you’ve been a miserable asshole the last few days…”

“Hey!”

“…and enough’s enough”

Since when did he start gaping wordlessly so much? He was pretty sure they’d had weirder conversations. Maybe he was more out of practice than he’d realised.

“Now…” Madison stepped forward and slid a hand into his shirt, tugging him down so she could whisper in his ear. “…be a good boy and strip”

 

John blinked against the darkness of his blindfold and tried to regulate his breathing. He’d freaked out at how quickly his dick had stood to attention as she’d whispered in his ear, fist curling around his shirt, holding him in place. Her voice had a different tone than usual, it had reverberated through his body making him zing with want, and apparently Slayer’s had some kind of power he didn’t know about yet because he’d wordlessly rid himself of his clothing. When he was naked she’d wrapped the black silk around his eyes and guided him to the bed. 

Surprisingly, as more silk had wound around his wrists and ankles leaving him immobile on his bed, he’d felt the tension and anger drop away from his body. But now he hadn’t felt her for what seemed like hours and the panic was starting to rise. “Relax John” Her breath on his neck made him give an involuntary shiver “I’m still here, not going anywhere”

She ran her tongue behind his ear “Just trying to decide what to do with you now I’ve finally got you all tied up and spread open for me. You’re so beautiful like this”

He gave a quiet moan and pulled gently at the restraints around his wrists. Feeling the bed dip between his legs John licked his lips and rolled his hips as much as he could, trying to focus on the anticipation rather than picturing just what he looked like bound and blindfolded on his own bed. Madison ran her fingernails over his balls and dragged spirals up his length, then cool leather wrapped around him and was snapped shut. 

John felt his cock give a slight twitch “Fuck”

She hummed and swirled her tongue around it’s head. “Maybe later, if you’re a good boy”

Then cool air was hitting damp skin causing his breath to hitch before his nipple was engulfed in hot and wet, teeth pulling at the sensitive skin, leaving her mark. John’s body shuddered underneath her. He’d played with shit like this before but he’d always been the one to do the tying up, however it seemed his body liked it just fine this way round too.

“Oh yes it’s time to give yourself over, give yourself to me” More suction, another mark. Her lips brushed his ear. “Going to make you mine”

Oh God, his balls had actually tightened up at her words. He growled quietly.

At first John tried to keep count of the marks but every time there was contact, hot breath, slick tongue, sharp teeth running over his sensitised skin, he would zone out, feel himself drifting away. And when he tried to pull himself back her voice would wash over him, murmured words of lust and comfort seeping through, warming his insides.

He whined as her warmth disappeared which he made a note to be embarrassed about later. Madison ran a single finger down his chest, tracing his abdominal muscles, circling the base of his cock and ghosting over his balls. His breath caught as he swelled even more around his leather prison, causing it to bite into his balls, tighten around the base of his cock, preventing him from finding release.

She made a little appreciative sound “So perfect John. I could spend hours with you like this”

He groaned, he wasn’t sure he’d survive hours of this. She chuckled darkly “If I want it you will give it to me John”

John swallowed and groaned again, his cock leaking now, jerking, seeking touch, friction, anything. She flicked the end. 

“Fuck!”

“Not the reply I wanted John. What will you do if I want something?”

“Give it to you” His voice cracked.

Another flick.

“Shit!” He tired to engage his brain. “Uh, give it to you M’am?”

“Hmm, good boy. And in return I will give you what you want” With that she wrapped her mouth around his aching cock and slid two slick fingers inside of his arse.

“Oh fuck!” It had been a long time since a woman had been there, and he’d forgotten how intense it was.

Humming around him Madison sucked hard and raised her head until her tongue could swirl and lap at his tip, curling and thrusting her fingers, seeking out the spot inside of him that would make him see stars. When she took him back down and added a third finger, John arched off the bed crying out her name, and then he was pressing back down on her hand and trying to thrust up at the same time as best he could in his restraints. With every brush over his prostate his cock screamed for release, his skin heated and his mind slipped further into hot, wet, suction, heat, hers, all hers. 

“Shit, I can’t, get this thing off…please”

Letting him slip from her mouth she slid up his body, keeping up her thrusting and curling, and pressed her lips to his. “So pretty when you beg. All marked up and fucking yourself on my hand”

John shuddered and rolled his hips, wrists and ankles pulling at his binds. He parted his lips against the press of hers, moaning as she swept her tongue over his before sucking it into her mouth. 

“You asked so nice John so I am going to let you cum, inside of me, with my fingers still in your arse” She wiggled them slightly.

He clenched around her and hissed. “Bitch, yes, please”

“Yes please what?” She breathed. 

“Yes, please..M’am” 

She hummed. “Much better”

John felt her move back down his body, then straddle his hips, her arse resting on his pelvis. Then her fingers twisted as she adjusted to her new position and grazed over his prostate. He groaned and rolled his hips. When just his head sat inside of her Madison snapped off the cock ring and sank down surrounding him in hot, tight, wet. Raising up and dropping back down again she ran her knuckles over him deep inside.

As she took his dick inside of her over and over again, fingers thrusting in time with her hips he grit his teeth, grasping at the silk, trying to hold off, wanting to give her as much pleasure as he could. He wouldn’t be the only one to get off with this new little game she had going on. Burying him deep inside, letting him feel the way she began to ripple around him Madison growled. 

“Mine” 

Waves of pleasure slammed into him, the silk nearly cutting through his skin as he strained against it. He managed to form her name as his breath was ripped from him and his world whited out.

 

“Well, fuck me”

She chuckled. “Pretty sure I just did”

“Umhmm. Can I take my blindfold off now, please?”

“Why?” He could practically hear her grinning.

“I want to see you”

“Nice answer Colonel Sheppard”

“Thank you M’am”

Madison growled quietly then he felt the silk being loosed around his head. John blinked, allowing the room to swim back into focus. He was still lying on his back, arms bound above his head. He felt sticky, and achey, and really, really satisfied. Madison was still straddling his hips but had turned to face him, the mass of blonde waves tumbled over her shoulders and breasts, tips curling over her nipples, the usually stunning blue eyes now slightly glazed, pupils still a little blown, lips full and wet from the earlier blow job. 

“You’re really hot”

“Uh huh, you’re a lucky bastard”

He grinned up at her “You’re also a little perverted”

She smiled and brushed his chest, fingers running over her marks “So are you, didn’t hear you complaining. Feel better?”

“Maybe”

“You’re angry because I’ve made the effort with Sarah”

“Can we not talk about this? You’re ruining my lovely post-whateverthisis”

“I just helped you let go for a while. It’s one of my specialties” Madison reached forward and tugged at the silk until it fell away from his wrists.

John moaned quietly as he slowly lowered his arms and she began to rub firm circles over his aching muscles. “Yeah, I noticed. Do you like being tied up too or is it all about the dominance?”

“I can switch. I’m also very happy with straight up sex. Any sex actually”

He snorted. “Yeah, noticed that too”

She raised a brow. “Well, my work here is done…unless you want to snuggle?”

John thought about it. “Um yeah actually”

Madison sighed. “Really?”

He grinned. “Yeah really”

“I should never have left, what have they done to you?”

 

He yelped as he was yanked inside the gym, door clicking locked behind him. “What the..?” He made a rather embarrassing strangled noise as he was shoved against the wall and forcefully kissed, strong tongue pushing into his mouth, soft body pinning him there that was so much more powerful than it should be. He fought down the groan as she stepped back, releasing him. Then gaped as Faith started to shed clothing. “Holy shit, what are you doing?”

“I believe nudity helps Colonel” She grinned and yanked her vest top over her head.

“Now, wait, what the…” He trailed off as her fly was zipped open and her fingers slid into her waistband. Cam blinked stupidly. 

“I’d prefer less clothing Cameron” She started to shimmy down her tight leather pants.

“Wait” He cleared his throat. “Just wait, what the hell is going on?”

“You’re very talky aren’t you?”

“Talky?”

“We can do that after if you want” Faith shoved her pants down the rest of the way, kicking them over her feet. He hadn’t even seen her take her boots and socks off. He looked at her, all cool confidence, stood before him in red lace underwear. He swallowed.

“Screw it” Cam slid his jacket off and pulled his tee over his head. Sure hands reached over and flicked open his BDU pants.

“Actually I’d prefer it if you screwed me” Faith smiled up at him and pulled his pants and boxers down. “Or I can screw you, whatever you want”

“I..” And then his brain short circuited as his dick was engulfed by warm and wet. He moaned and leant back against the wall. This woman did not mess around, there were no teasing licks, no gentle swirls, just exquisite suction. “Shit” She hummed and took all of him down. “Shit” Then his dick was hitting cool air and he was turned before being basically tackled to the floor.

Faith grinned down and slid herself onto him, unhooking her bra at the same damn time. His fingers pressed against the floor of the gym and he twitched under her as strong muscles clenched around his dick. “Fuck”

“Hmm, we are strong” She leant over him, hands braced either side of his head. “Everywhere”

“Yeah” His voice sounded deeper, accent thick. Cam brought his hands up to run gun calloused fingers over her nipples. She sighed and started to move, raising up until he sat just inside her before sliding back down, smooth controlled movements, making sure he felt every bump and ridge inside of her. He pinched lightly then made slight rolling movements with his fingers and she sped up, taking him in with more force.

He so desperately wanted to roll them so she was under him but his booted feet were still tangled in his pants and he was pretty sure that she wasn’t going to let him go anywhere. Cam moaned and dropped her breasts, gripping her hips, trying to thrust up into her and then his world flipped. He looked down at her and grinned. “Thanks”

Faith did a half shrug. “Whatever you want”

He rolled his eyes then lowered his head, initiating a slightly gentler kiss than hers had been before propping himself up as best he could with his feet still out of action. Smooth legs ran up his sides until her feet locked at his shoulder blades. Licking his lips he decided to go with her way of thinking and set as quick and strong a pace as he could. As Faith’s lips parted slightly and her eyes slid shut Cam chased down his own climax. Slamming into her he groaned. Why the hell had he waited for this, and was it possible for your own dick to hate you?

 

He blinked up at the ceiling, unsure as to how long he’d been lying on the sparring room floor, but guessing by the twinge in his thigh it had been too long. Soft fingers were tracing patterns through his chest hair. “So, um, why the gym?”

“I prefer the element of surprise”

“Yeah, I got that”

Faith sat up and shook her hair into some kind of normalcy. “You could have run away again otherwise”

“Hey!”

She grinned. “Feel better?”

He thought. “Actually, yeah”

She snorted. “You’re welcome”

Cam huffed as his jacket and tee hit his chest and she was standing, pulling on her own clothes. “Are we going back to mine?”

“What for?”

He glared at her while dragging his BDU pants up.

Faith smirked. “Yeah ok, I did just change my sheets”

He rolled his eyes and slipped an arm around her waist dipping his head for a slow lazy kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

John smiled slightly. It was still early and, despite her bitching about being forced to cuddle last night, Madison’s back was still pressed in tight to his chest, her hand holding his in place where it rested on her stomach. She felt soft and warm, and very alive. He pushed down the memories and tightened his hold.

“Don’t get used to it Sheppard”

“Too late, and don’t call me Sheppard”

“Colonel?”

“Very funny”

She squirmed slightly. “Coffee”

“Not if you keep rubbing yourself against me” He licked his lips as he hardened a little more against her arse and rolled his hips.

Madison grumbled quietly. “Not before coffee”

“Umhmm” Shifting so his dick slipped between her thighs John gave a little thrust and hummed. He growled as she tightened her leg muscles. “Hey, be careful”

“You were warned, twice”

“There was no warning”

“It was heavily implied”

“A half-hearted demand for coffee does not equal a warning” John ran a thumb over her breast, grazing at her nipple. “Morning sex then I’ll make coffee, I’ll even bring you breakfast”

The pressure eased on his dick. “Ok”

“Ok?”

“Yep”

“Have I just been played?”

“Are you a slave to your libido?”

“Damn it” He shifted again so his hard-on could run back and forth over the outside of her pussy, moaning quietly at the sensation of being slicked up by her growing arousal.

“I can see coffee very close in my future”

“Are you questioning my lasting power?”

“Yep” 

His protest turned into a slightly embarrassing whimper as Madison somehow twisted her hips and took him inside all in one smooth movement. She slung her top leg back so it rested on his. John took a moment to regroup.

“Have you gone back to sleep?”

“No”

“Shame”

“You’re mean today”

“It doesn’t seem to be bothering you”

He sighed and nuzzled into the back of her neck, pushing away her hair so he didn’t choke to death. Rocking his hips slightly he hummed, pulling her in tighter, gently rolling a nipple between the fingers of the hand that wasn’t trapped under her. He hummed again as she fluttered lightly around him and began to move as best he could, slow, shallow thrusts. Reaching for her hand he placed it between her legs and left it there, running his own back up to her breasts.

She could get off like this, and he knew it would only take for her to cum around him to be enough for his own climax. It usually took all his willpower to hold off, and he had no intention of doing that this morning, John wanted lazy, hot, as much skin contact as possible, sex. He moaned quietly as the flutters turned into ripples and little waves of pleasure spread out from his dick and travelled through his stomach.

Pushing the covers down so he could watch them move together, practically moulded to each other’s bodies, he took in his fill before briefly abandoning her breasts to twist her head towards his. A few minutes later he groaned into her mouth while she held him in place, muscles clenched tight around his dick, hand pressed into her sex, as they came together.

“Great, now I’m even more sticky”

“So romantic” 

Madison rolled her eyes as he grinned down at her. “I was promised coffee”

“Maybe you got played”

“Maybe you would like to be capable of having children one day”

“Ouch” John dropped a quick kiss then slid out of bed, grabbing her a washcloth before padding over to the kettle. “You heading out tomorrow?”

“Yep, loads to do, and Sarah reckons she’s identified another suitable planet”

“Right”

Madison sighed. “You are still pissed”

“No”

“Not a question” He heard the bed shift slightly “You know you would probably have been good friends if you hadn’t started sleeping with her. She’s nice, you’re similar”

“Can we please not talk about this?”

“Why?”

John turned to glare at her. “Because..its weird. And you’re still in my bed, which is weirder”

“Shall I get out?”

“No”

“John…”

“Change the subject”

“She has asked to come with us”

“What?”

“She’s not stupid, knows she’s not welcome here. And she can start a whole new interesting line of work with us”

“You can’t just take my personnel”

“I’m not”

“Mads..”

“Willow is”

John gaped at her then snapped his mouth shut. The red head had suddenly appeared to pass on an update and find out how things were progressing last week, leaving only a few hours later.

Madison smirked. “Are you ok?”

“I hate you, all of you”

“No you don’t”

“Well I’m quickly working up to it” He ran hand through his hair. “Crazy arse Slayer’s”

“You know you lot aren’t exactly normal anymore”

“More normal than you are”

“Uh uh”

“Yes” He handed her a mug and slipped back under the sheets. “Why have you made friends with her?”

“You would prefer that I had defended your honour?” He glared at her. She raised a brow. “Or engaged in some kind of bitch fight over you?”

“That is not….” John took a thoughtful sip. “…would you have been naked?”

“When?”

“When you fought over me?”

“Yes Colonel, and covered in oil”

“Awesome”

“You haven’t been working on your perverted nature since I’ve been gone then?”

“It’s a gift”

“Of course” Madison turned slightly and ran her fingers over the slightly faded marks she’d placed on his chest last night. “I like her, feel sorry for her. She has many doubts that hide her true personality, and that made her do something stupid. None of us are innocent, we’ve all made mistakes, and we all deserve forgiveness”

“She screwed someone else behind my back”

“She hurt your male pride”

“No”

“Stop pouting John”

“I am a kick arse Military Commander, I do not pout”

“Yes you do, a lot. And sulk..”

“Hey!”

“And bitch”

“You know while I enjoy our little witty exchanges you’re pushing it this morning”

She placed her mug on the bedside and leant back in, running her tongue up his throat. “Hurt your feelings Colonel?”

“What is going on with you at the moment?”

Madison nipped at his jaw before brushing her lips up towards his ear. “Explain”

“Bite me”

“Hmm, if you want”

John’s skin heated. “Shit, quit it”

“Why?” Hot breath puffed into his ear.

“You’re freaking me out”

“Why?” Her hand slid below the sheets and wrapped around him.

He groaned. “Mads…”

“Not feeling up to it Colonel?”

“Stop calling me Colonel” He felt himself harden a little in her hold. “And whats going on with you? You’re…different”

“How?”

“You’re more…Slayer”

His dick was released and she pulled back. 

“But please feel free to continue with the stroking” He raised a brow and got a frown in return.

“No, you’re right. I am more Slayer at the moment” She slid her feet out the bed. “I have to go”

“Mads what the fuck?” John slid an arm round her waist before she could stand. He couldn’t hold her back but it was a slight gesture that she was to stay right the hell where she was. “Its not a bad thing”

“You said so yourself, it freaks you out”

“I’m an arse, pretty sure we covered this already today. And you’re more touchy feely this way, it’s good, just throwing me off my usual game slightly”

“You have a game? I hadn’t noticed”

“That’s because I’m really good at it” He could practically feel her rolling her eyes at him. He tugged at her gently. “Come back, resume touching”

Madison snorted. “You’re going soft in your old age”

“Not where it matters”

“You’re so wrong”

“You love it”

 

Madison threw herself down onto the couch.

“Kitten, you’re covered in Sheppard”

“Gross” Cam pulled a face at Faith. She grinned back.

Madison huffed. “Couldn’t resist anymore, stupid Slayer” She’d given in and resumed touching, and sucking, and exploring, until she’d let him flip them and take her, hard. His muttered words of desire and ragged breaths still echoed in her ears.

“Not many can resist Mads, you break him or something?”

“No” She frowned at Faith. “He picked up on it”

Her friend raised a brow. “Really?”

“Yep”

“Wow, impressive”

“Can I know what the hell you’re talking about?” Cam met their gaze, refusing to back down despite the sudden spike of…something that flashed down his spine.

Faith curled next to him. “You haven’t noticed anything different about me baby?”

“Don’t call me baby” He glared at her smirk. “And yes, kinda” He licked his lips. “You’re more…open, affectionate…and a little territorial” His dick had really enjoyed the low growl Faith had emitted earlier when Chloe had touched his arm to get his attention.

“Hmm, its the Slayer”

“Aren’t you the Slayer?”

Madison snorted quietly. “Part of us, if we were all Slayer we’d be a lot less fun. The more we tap into it the more we lose our humanity, our civility. We become base, primal”

“Primal?”

Faith ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck raising goosebumps. “The past few weeks have been tough, especially added on to the six months in a hell dimension. For the final battle against Olvikan we were forced to bring forward our Slayer side again, it helps us to fight for longer, increases our strength, lets us take more hits. But the downside is we can be affected by it as in we struggle to control ourselves”

“Is that when your eyes go all bright?”

“Um hmm”

He eyed her. “And you do this on purpose?”

“Sometimes have to baby. Don’t worry, we’re fine, its just we may be a little more..” Faith grinned. “..primal for a while”

“Is this why you all look so tired, and like you haven’t eaten properly in weeks?”

“Kind of, we also are tired and haven’t eaten properly in weeks”

Cam hissed. “Then you should be resting, not running around Pegasus looking for a new home, or…”

“..having sex?”

“Shut up Faith” He glared at her, again, before turning to Madison. “You told Sheppard this?”

“Yep, he was most insistent”

“And he didn’t have anything to say, just ‘more sex please’?”

Faith chuckled.

“Its not funny” He raised a brow at the other Slayer. “Well?”

“Actually I waited until after the ‘more sex please’ to tell him, and then there was some yelling”

“He still alive Kitten?”

“Yes, although maybe a little tired, and sore”

Cam pointed at her. “Gross. And..?”

She sighed and played with a strand of hair. “Apparently I’m a stupid and difficult bitch, and I’d better seriously think about getting some proper rest and upping my calorie intake before doing anything else remotely testing”

“And you didn’t kill him?” Faith gaped at her.

“No” Madison stuck her tongue out. “But I did stare threateningly at him”

Cam snorted. “Knew you still liked him”

“Do not”

“Do too” 

“Don’t push your luck Mitchell” Madison narrowed her gaze.

Faith growled quietly. “Watch it Kitten”

Cam threw his hands up. “Great, a city full of ‘primal’ Slayer’s. Just what we need”

“Only three baby. If it was all of us it would be chaos here”

“Right, cause it’s so fucking calm right now” 

Faith growled again and Madison snorted. “I’m outta here, and into a shower. Good luck Colonel Mitchell” Winking at him she slipped quietly out.

He looked across at his…whatever. “Uh..”

“Hope you took the day off baby”

“Shit”

 

“Chlo! You decent?!”

“Kinda!”

“You alone?!”

“Unfortunately!”

Madison grinned and made her way into the bedroom. Chloe was pulling on a tee. “Mads, whats up baby?”

She shrugged. “Kinda restless, and I don’t think I’ll be getting sex again today”

The Slayer huffed. “At least you’re getting some”

“Baby, you’re hot, and kick arse. Just go find some”

“I can’t” She sighed and scraped her hair on top of her head. “Ever since getting here all I can think of is him. Its putting me off everyone else, and he’s not available”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, somethings changed”

“Yeah, he thought you were dead”

“Shouldn’t that make him want me more?”

“Sorry baby, I have yet to unravel the mystery that is man” Madison eyed her. “Wanna spar?”

“Hmm, yes please”

 

John looked up as his door slid open. “Hey Mitch, everything ok?”

The other man grinned. “Mads is sparring with Chloe, wanna come watch?”

“She’s what?!”

Mitchell eyed him curiously. “Why are we shouting?”

John stood. “Because Cameron, she’s supposed to be resting”

“Uh..”

“Bloody Slayer’s, bloody women” He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

“John” Cam blocked his path.

“What?!”

“Unless you have a death wish I highly recommend you don’t go striding in there yelling” He raised a brow.

John clenched his fists. “Do you know just what they put themselves through the last few months, and exactly why they’re so fucking thin at the moment, and Mads promised she would lay off the physical shit until she’d rested, and anyway..” He smirked at his friend. “..she won’t kill me”

“John..”

“Are you coming or not Cameron?”

He sighed. “Yes I do know, but they’re restless Shep, need to take the edge off…

John glared at him and pushed past.

Cam rolled his eyes and started after his friend. “Right fine, wouldn’t want to miss your very messy death and send an inaccurate report to O’Neill”

 

Madison sat on her bed, the film on her laptop losing her interest in the face of her quiet fuming. Her door chimed and she rolled her eyes, sending the order for it to open. A few seconds later Aimee and Chloe appeared in her doorway.

“Ooh, pouty Madison” Chloe grinned at her. “Do we even need to ask who’s got you so pissed?”

“Bite me” Madison huffed. “This is incredibly boring”

“You need to rest my love” Chloe made her way over to the bed and curled up next to her. “Time for you to be looked after for a change”

“Don’t need looking after” She was acting like a stroppy teen but couldn’t find it in herself to be slightly ashamed.

“Yes you do” Aimee joined them. “We all do. Despite the awesome powers”

“Bullshit”

Chloe smirked at her. “And yet here you are, following orders when you could beat the crap out of anyone who tried to stop you from leaving”

“Smug bitch”

The other Slayer snorted and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You’re special Mads, just like B and Faith. Definitely an Alpha Slayer, and you’ve looked after us so well over the years. Even more so these past few months. Now its your turn. You need it as much as you hate it”

“Stupid Slayer”

Aimee chuckled. “Was there yelling, again?”

“Maybe”

‘You sit there and tell me how fucking tired you are, how low on power and then I find you in the sparring room! Just what the hell were you thinking?!

Don’t yell at me! And I’m bored!

Read a fucking book or something!

Boring!

He clenched his fists. “You will stay here

Can’t make me

You may be a Slayer but this is my damn city and here people follow my orders. You’re confined to quarters until I say otherwise

I’m heading out tomorrow!

Good! Crazy arse Slayer’s wandering the fucking halls like you own the place, you drive me insane! I don’t want to see you again today!

Suits me!

Fine!

Fine!’

“You two should still totally get married”

“What?!”

“You may be sulking but you’re doing what he said, and he’s the only person I’ve ever met who isn’t sacred shitless of you, apart from B and Faith..”

“Are you scared of me?”

“Sometimes, when you’re mad”

“I wouldn’t hurt you baby girl, I love you”

“I love you too Mads” Aimee snuggled in closer. “And you wouldn’t ever hurt him either, says a lot”

“Does not”

“Does too”

“Does not, I just don’t want to deal with the hassle that comes with killing a high ranking Air Force Officer”

“Bullshit”

 

“Hey” The young woman peered round the corner. “Is is safe to come in?”

Madison rolled her eyes. “Don’t you start”

Sarah smirked at her and entered the bedroom, gracefully sinking down onto the edge of the bed. “Just saw Chloe”

She glared at her new friend.

“Ok, its a little weird that I’m gonna say this but you know, having sex with a woman. Go me, and my new gayness. And the fact I appear to now be as frighteningly open as you lot”

Madison rolled her eyes again.

Sarah cleared her throat. “You should be with John, properly..” She held out a hand as Madison opened her mouth. “Shut up. Even if I hadn’t fucked us up we wouldn’t have lasted too much longer, not once he knew you were still alive and out there somewhere. And despite the fact he’s a huge pervert and has the emotional maturity of a goldfish he’s a good guy. He wouldn’t have been able to lead the men out here if he wasn’t”

“The hot sex and witty banter is nice for a while, and it can be scary to possibly face giving that up for something more, but you two are pretty similar and you were prepared to do it once before, from what I’ve learnt you were in pretty deep before you left. And you wouldn’t lose the fun side of what you have it just may be interspersed with more serious moments, even romantic ones”

Madison made a little gagging noise.

“You don’t like emotions do you? Or affection? I’d say you were a pretty cold bitch except for the way you are with the other Slayer’s, why is it so easy for you to show them how much you care and not others?”

“This conversation is getting boring”

“Mads! Quit it for a minute. Did someone hurt you, did you lose somebody?”

“No” Madison avoided her gaze.

“Sweetie?”

“Bite me”

“For fuck’s sake. You seem to have pretty much mothered both Chloe and Aimee along with Faith, but with sex too”

“That sounds very wrong”

“It probably is but you’ve done a good job. They’re happy, healthy, confident young women, who haven’t been affected by what they do, what they are. Your job’s done Mads, now its your turn”

“I do not want the Colonel mothering me, thats too twisted even for me”

Sarah snorted. “Yeah ok, but you know what I mean” She squeezed Madison’s hand. “You helped me too, brought me into your circle, made things better. You just can’t help yourself can you?”

Madison sighed. “My Mom wasn’t really a touchy feely person, not very emotional you know. My Stepdad tried but I was eleven by the time they married. Too late really. It’s the Slayer side of me that wants to nurture, it wasn’t until I was chosen that I had those kind of feelings. And with the others its safe, we don’t screw each other over, we don’t leave each other, ever. Even when we’re with someone else the girls will always be around”

Sarah nodded. “I get a feeling theres more to the story but thanks. And its not just your Slayer side that lets you feel. You’re quite capable of it on your own”

“Right”

“I’ll leave you in peace” Sarah stood and smiled at her. “Think about it, and try to behave, don’t think Sheppard can take much more without self-imploding”

 

Madison stirred as the bed shifted and a warm body wrapped itself around hers. “Fuck off”

“Nope”

Rolling her eyes in the dark she decided to let him live another day and tried to get back to sleep.

 

Chloe padded down the corridors of the city, it was good to be back, nowhere had ever felt like home quite like Atlantis, except something was missing. Something that made her stomach go all twisty when she thought about it.

Coming to a stop in front of the door she ran a hand over the chime without hesitation. She wanted an explanation, and if it sucked she wanted an apology, possibly followed by sex.

 

One week later.

Cam let himself stay lying over the top of her for a bit longer, she could take his weight easily and a part of him didn’t want to let her go. Keep her safe and warm under his body, keep her in his bed and on his city rather than watching her walk away through the gate again to places unknown.

“Cameron, I have to go”

“In a minute” His lips brushed her neck as he spoke.

“I’ll flip you”

He grumbled and rolled off, pulling a face at the sticky feeling between his legs and over his stomach.

Faith huffed a laugh and sat up, shaking her hair out. “Think how I feel”

He rolled his eyes before trailing a finger over her stomach. “Please be careful”

“Always flyboy”

 

Rodney kept his eyes closed, it felt way too early to be awake, and rolled, slinging his arm over her. He frowned and patted down the empty space next to him. There was a quiet chuckle. “I’m over here Dr McKay”

Cracking an eye open he saw her sat in the chair at his desk sipping on a coffee. He glanced at his clock and groaned. “Why are you up at six thirty?”

“Heading back out today” Chloe stood and smoothed her jacket.

“Oh”

Dumping her mug on the desk she stepped up to the bed and crawled up over his legs until she was straddling his hips, leaning down for a kiss that made his toes curl and his dick shake off the last of it’s tiredness. Rodney tried to pull her down but she didn’t budge. He pulled back and glared at her. “Stupid Slayer strength”

“Kinda keeps me alive” She grinned and rolled to her feet. “See you in two days, try not to blow yourself up while I’m gone”

He rolled his eyes and watched her leave. As the door slid shut behind her he sighed. “Try not to get yourself killed while you’re gone” He told the empty room.

 

Madison took a sip of coffee and looked out over the water. A warmth pressed up behind her, hand skimming over her shorts. “As much as I love these I do wish you’d wear pants to go off-world in”

“They’re restricting”

“Thats the idea” Arms snaked around her waist and squeezed briefly, a soft kiss pressed to her neck, before he stepped back. “Try not to be late Slayer. We have a date remember?” There was a light slap to her arse and she listened to him leave.

Madison drained her coffee and smiled slightly.

 

As she cleaned him off with gentle swirls Evan tried to gather his scattered brain cells and took a shaky breath. “Jesus” She huffed a laugh that sent little puffs of air over his sensitive dick and tucked him back in, zipping up his pants.

“Always a good idea to give a little reminder before leaving” Aimee stood and winked at him.

He glared at her. “In a store cupboard?!”

“Why not?”

“Uh, because I have perfectly acceptable quarters, that you were in only half an hour ago”

She shrugged “This was more fun”

“I have no desire to be caught with my pants down by some expedition member looking for spare paperclips” He sighed and ran his thumb over her lips. “And I don’t need any reminders, not when it comes to you. Be careful ok?”

A kiss was pressed to his thumb, her whispered yes sending more puffs of air over his hand.

 

Once the gate had shut down behind them John headed off to his quarter’s, there was something he needed to do before he went back on duty. He grinned to himself and wondered just how Madison would take this little curve ball.

 

One week later.

They sat around the briefing table, knackered and at a loss as to what to do now. AR-5 had just returned from the latest search attempt empty handed, you’d think four women with super-powers in clothes that barely covered the important parts would be talked about more. They seemed to have found a way to travel through the gate without drawing much attention to themselves. Impressive, but right now not very helpful.

Cam sighed and ran a hand over his face. “I’m gonna have to notify Miss Summers soon, she may even send out another team to track them…”

John nodded. “Yeah, mine and Ev’s team are due out again tomorrow. If we don’t turn up anything you make the call”

Cam nodded. “Ok, crap..” The gate alarm sounded. He was out the door and heading for the control room before he realised what he was even doing, his two Military Commanders close behind him. The only team currently off-world were AR-22, and they were five days late for their scheduled return.

He jogged down the steps to meet the two women who stepped gingerly onto Atlantis. “What the..?”

Chloe smiled tiredly at him. “Sorry Cam, we ran into a bit of trouble”

He looked around. “Where are..?”

“Faith was bitten by this bug thing”

John closed his eyes. “Shit”

“It was a big, black, ugly thing. We don’t usually worry about shit like that, our immune systems..” She shifted Aimee who was leaning on her shoulder. “..but she started acting strange a few hours later, then she uh, turned on us”

“Madison?”

Chloe turned to John. “We tried to take her down but Faith has always been stronger, and whatever is happening to her is making her even more so. Mads ordered us to get back here, we couldn’t have taken another attack”

“You left her behind?!”

“Now John..” Cam frowned at him.

“S’ok” She smiled at him. “Mads is the only one who has a chance of taking out Faith, they’re pretty evenly matched, and she has a few tricks up her sleeve that Aimee and I don’t”

“What’s the address?”

Aimee shook her head. “They’re not there anymore, Madison lured her away, shoved her through the gate, so we could dial home. We don’t know where they are”

“Shit” John looked hopelessly at Cam.

“Um, we may need the infirmary”

“Crap, sorry. Yeah sure” Cam waved a hand at Evan and Ronan who were closest. “Give them a hand, I’ll radio ahead unless you need stretchers, wheelchair?”

Chloe shook her head and grinned, albeit a little sadly. “Support of a good man will do”

 

An hour later Dr Beckett was stood in the glass office above the gateroom. “Well, Faith certainly did a number on them bless their hearts” He looked at his tablet. “Aimee has a broken ankle with a very impressive boot shaped bruise on it, four broken ribs and a punctured lung..”

Evan clenched his jaw. He’d had to be here for this meeting, and had reluctantly left her bedside with the promise of returning as soon as he could.

“…Chloe has a broken arm, a small fracture to her skull and a twisted wrist, I’m guessing from where something was wrenched from it. Wont take them long to heal with their abilities but if Faith could cause this much damage whilst going up against three other Slayers…”

“Yeah, we know Carson” John ran a hand through his hair. “Shit”

“Chlo says we wait to contact Buffy. Give Mads time..”

“To do what, get the crap kicked out of her?”

“The other’s wouldn’t have left her if they didn’t think she stood a chance. We need to trust them on this John. I’m sorry” Cam silently pleaded with him.

He huffed. “Fine, twenty-four hours, thats it”

“Of course, thank you John”

 

Madison stood in the shadows and watched her friend prowl down the corridor and disappear into the dark of the abandoned lab that they’d found on the shit hole planet she’d shoved Faith onto. She blinked, Slayers were very good at seeing in the dark, a must when hunting creatures that only came out a night, but ahead was an inky blackness even her sharp eyes were having problems penetrating. Hot breath ghosted over her neck and she whirled. Faith grinned at her and ran her nose up her throat. “Hey Kitten”

Madison stepped back. “Faith, please don’t do this, snap out of it. I don’t want to hurt you”

“Can’t hurt me baby, I’m stronger, always have been, always will be” A finger trailed over her stomach. “I can make you strong too though. They’re so powerful, more than us. Isn’t that amazing?”

“The creepy bugs?”

Faith growled. “They are beautiful, and powerful. You’ll see. All you need to do is let me have a little taste baby”

“No fucking way” A long smooth blade slid silently from Madison’s sleeve. “Let me take you back to Atlantis Faith, they can help”

Teeth that were way pointier than they should be were bared. “No!” Faith leapt at her and Madison was slammed to the floor, knocking the breath from her lungs. Her knife skittered away.

“Shit, Faith stop. Please” Gripping the other Slayer’s throat, trying to force her head, her mouth, away from her face Madison began to panic. Faith was right, as a Slayer she would always be a fraction stronger, a second faster than Madison because of the age difference, and with whatever it was the bugs had done to her she could be unstoppable. But Madison still had a couple of tricks up her sleeve, maybe one that even Faith didn’t know about. The demon screamed louder, rattling its cage and Madison popped the lock.

Her rage was all consuming now, fuelled by the demons hate, the evil that was at the root of the Slayers creation. They had long ago learnt to control it, to shut it away but it could still be called upon in the moment of battle. Madison’s eyes filled with black smoke, and she shoved the other woman off her with an ancient battle cry and watched with satisfaction as Faith flew across the corridor and slammed into a wall, leaving a dent in the cool metal.

Faith rolled to her feet and grinned. “This is gonna be so much fun”

 

Two hours later.

Madison got to her feet brushing the glass from her clothes. She looked around and hissed quietly, Faith was nowhere to be seen. Opening up her senses the Slayer smiled and broke into a run, heading further into the blackness. While Faith was busy having fun kicking the crap out of her Madison was slowly leading her away from the exit door of the building, away from the gate and her only means of escape.

Skidding round a corner she yelped as a kick landed squarely in her stomach and she connected with the ceiling before dropping back down into a crouch. 

“Kitten’s got a secret, bad little pussy cat. How’d you get so strong?”

“I work out”

The laugh that was really beginning to piss her off echoed round the darkness. “Gonna enjoy making you mine baby. Together we’ll be unstoppable”

“You sound like a badly written Bond villain. And this new creepy laugh of yours is really beginning to fuck me off” Madison gripped her last blade. Faith had gotten quicker.

“You sound like B. Think they’ll bring her in to try to stop us Kitten? I hope so, I owe her one, and like this I’ll tear her apart”

“I have no desire to discuss your inner turmoil when it comes to our great and powerful leader…and she’ll still kick your arse” Madison shifted, keeping her eyes on the subtly moving shadows. “You’ll never be as good as her, she’ll slice through you like butter, again”

There was high-pitched whine, echoes of the growl of a Slayer behind it and Faith was suddenly there, snapping the wrist of the hand that held the blade before ramming Madison through the wall.

 

Twenty hours later (Two hours until deadline)

Madison scrabbled at the hands pressing around her throat, shutting off her air. She knew she had to land the blow now before the lack of oxygen made her too weak. The black smoke swirled for a second giving Faith a quick glimpse of blue. “I’m so sorry” She choked out and, as the black returned to her eyes, began to slam her fist into Faith’s face over and over again. As her vision began to blur at the edges she landed one more hit to the other Slayer’s temple. She shoved the now unconscious Faith off her and lay on the ground pulling in air.

Pushing herself off the floor a few minutes later she toed the other woman. “Slayer 1, creepy bugs 0” She frowned at the sound of her raspy voice, that was gonna hurt later but for now…she held her hands over Faith and concentrated. “Vincire” Watching the green light flow from her hands and wrap itself around the still sleeping Slayer Madison nodded with satisfaction. “Let’s see you get out of that one, crazy arse bitch of a Slayer”

Hiking Faith over her shoulder Madison made her way down the corridor back towards the fresh air and the way home. She needed the strength of the demon essence to get her back and then she could push it back down, lock it away, before anyone could see it. The black smoke always freaked people out. She tensed as their scents washed over her, shit. How were they here?!

Steeling herself she turned a corner and came face to face with Ronan’s gun.

“Wouldn’t work Chewie” Her voice was barely a whisper now.

He studied her then grinned. “Cool eyes”

“I’m trying out a new look”

“Well, thats just fascinating but would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on, and whether I need to shoot Maddie?”

“Gee, thanks honey”

Ronan lowered his gun. “She’s good” He gestured to the body over her shoulder. “Want me to take over?”

“Better not, just in case. How’d you find us?”

“McKay”

“Too smart for his own good”

John stepped forward. “What’s the green glowy thing?”

“Binding spell”

“Right, of course. You couldn’t have done that before she beat the shit out of the rest of you?” 

“Wasn’t sure it’d work and I didn’t really have the time to stand there and try it out whilst she was conscious”

He frowned at her. “And the new look?”

Madison sighed. “I’m running on pure Slayer, and its about to hit empty so do you think we could go? I’d rather pass out somewhere comfier, like my bed”

John fell in step with her as they headed back to the gate. “What the hell were you doing going against her alone?”

She looked at him, eyes dark. “My job” 

They’d gone half a klick when Madison collapsed.

 

Two days later.

John sat by her bed, mug of coffee cradled in his hands, head bowed over it. Both of the young women had been unconscious for two days now. The green light surrounding Faith had flickered and winked out nearly twenty-four hours ago, Carson was keeping her heavily sedated until he was sure the last of the venom had passed out of her system. But he couldn’t give a reason for Madison’s continuing deep sleep.

He’d watched as they’d pulled glass from her back, bound her broken wrist, bathed and dressed her wounds and scanned her snapped ribs and damaged windpipe. Carson had warned them that Madison’s voice would probably be permanently altered, even her Slayer healing not being able to fully repair the damage. Then he had looked on as bruises had blossomed all over her body, deep purple and black, the darkest surrounding her throat in the shape of small feminine hands. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and took a gulp of his drink before tracing a light pattern over the back of her hand with his thumb. “Please wake up sweetheart” His voice seemed loud in the silence of the private room that was attached to the infirmary.

There was a light tap on the door and he moved his hand away from hers as Mitchell moved into the room. “Any change?” He kept his voice low.

John shook his head.

“Go get something to eat John, and at least take a shower. I’ll radio you if theres the slightest movement I promise”

He drained his coffee and sighed. “Yeah, ok. Thanks Cam” 

A strong hand briefly squeezed his shoulder. “Not a problem. When’s Carson due?”

John checked his watch. “Another half hour” He stood and took one last look with the vain hope she’d suddenly open her eyes before sighing again and leaving the room.

Taking his friends place between the two beds Cam sat down and stretched his legs out in front of him, opening his book and lacing his fingers through Faith’s. Keeping his voice low and even he began to read out loud, temporarily drowning out the one that had been telling him she was dead and gone for the last two days.

 

Faith opened her eyes and instantly started to panic, her vision was blurred and she felt disorientated, drunk even.

“Faith?” A deep familiar voice began to penetrate the anxiety. “Faith? Baby, can you hear me? You need to relax, its just the last of a sedative in your system. You’ll be back to normal in a minute”

She tried to even her breaths and regulate her heartbeat. She heard the faint murmur of other voices around her and soon the blur began to focus. She blinked away the last of it and looked up at Cameron, John and Dr Beckett. Faith licked her dry lips. “Whats happening?” Her voice cracked and her throat was scratchy. The three men shifted slightly. The panic started to rise again. “Guys? Please..”

Cam slid a warm hand over her’s and smiled tiredly. “We’ll tell you everything. Just try to stay calm while Carson finishes your checks ok?”

She gathered her control and pulled herself into a sitting position. He frowned. “Faith..”

“You can tell me while Carson does his checks”

Cam looked up at John who nodded and pulled back the curtain to her right. Faith looked over and nearly threw up, Madison was unconscious in the bed next to her and looked like she’d taken one hell of a beating. The bruises around her throat brought back the memory of her friend slowly turning blue as the vampire pulled on the chain around her neck, laughing in her face. She looked down at herself, there were yellowing bruises there too, cuts and grazes on her hands and now she thought about it her head hurt like fuck.

“Who the hell did this to us? Where’s Chloe and Aimee?”

John and Cam blinked at her, she could see their throats work as they swallowed. “Uh..”

“Well?”

“Lassie?” She turned to look Carson. “The other’s are fine, healing nicely, thats some hell of an ability you girls have. And I’m afraid you did it to each other”

“What?” Her voice was barely a whisper now.

John cleared his throat. “You were bitten Faith, by one of those bugs. Do you remember them?”

She furrowed her brow. “Uh the black things?”

“Yeah..”

“I wasn’t bitten”

“You were Faith” Cam pushed her sleeve up and revealed a bandage that was beginning to show spots of blood. “When we got you here it was leaking blue liquid, like Wraith blood”

“Wraith?”

“We think the bugs have something to do with the Wraith’s origins. Anyway it’s venom, it uh, started to turn you into..something. You remember what happened to Shep?”

“Shit, I was a giant bug?!”

“That really wanted to create more giant bugs”

“Well, thats not embarrassing at all” 

“Tell me about it” muttered John.

Faith looked over at her fellow Slayer. “I went after the other’s?”

“Yeah. Mads sent Aimee and Chloe back when she realised they wouldn’t last another attack. She forced you onto a different planet through the gate, kept you away from Atlantis”

“Shit….shit” Faith smoothed her covers with a shaking hand. “Is she..?”

“Sleeping lassie, maybe she’ll wake now you have” Carson smiled down at her.

‘I did that to her? How did you stop me?”

“Madison stopped you. She was fine when we found her carrying you back towards the gate then she just collapsed” John tilted his head and looked her straight in the eye. “Her eyes were black, she said she was ‘running on pure Slayer’ and ‘about to hit empty’. You know what she meant?”

Faith shifted and dropped her gaze to her hands. “Pure Slayer means she was tapped into her full power. All of us can do it, basically it allows us to fight for longer, take more hits, increases our abilities. You saw us after the Super Hive..?”

John nodded.

“This is like the next level up but most Slayer’s never risk it, there’s a chance we can’t take back control, and if we do we can end up..” she waved a hand towards Madison. “..like that. If she was ‘about to hit empty’ she was coming to the end of her adrenaline rush, about to hit the huge comedown. After that we go into a self-induced coma, shutting down trying to recover from the shock and any injuries we’ve sustained”

“Can you get her back?”

Faith looked at John and smiled sadly. “No, I’m sorry. It’s up to Mads now”


	6. Chapter 6

The next day.

Evan sat on the end of Faith’s bed and passed her over a coffee, and her tablet. He’d just shooed his two superior officers out of the room after a whispered radio call from Faith informing him that they needed to eat and shower, they were starting to make the room smell bad. “Cheers Ev” She smiled at him.

“No problem, and you were right” He wrinkled his nose up for effect.

She snorted quietly. “Did you bring the other stuff too?”

“Yep” He placed the bag in front of her and she pulled out a large candle incased in a glass jar. 

“Um, vanilla, my favourite. Mads’ too” She shot a quick look at the bed next to hers before rummaging around in the bag again. A lighter appeared and she lit the candle, placing it on the table between the beds. “So much better than unbathed man”

“I thought you were supposed to find it sexy?”

“I’m pretty sure that rumour came from a man’s mouth”

“Ah” Evan looked over at her teammate. “Anything?”

She sighed. “No, my girl’s certainly getting her beauty sleep in”

“She needs it”

Faith snorted. “She’s hot and you know it”

“So does she”

“Maybe, but there are other things she doubts herself about” Faith looked over at the woman. “I always thought I’d be the stronger out of us, better. But she found a way, it nearly killed her but she did it. It looks like Madison picked up a few tricks in our time apart. Tricks she kept hidden from me”

“You’re worried?”

“Something motivated her to find a way to increase her abilities, allow her to take out another Slayer. I’m hoping its just an innate desire to better herself”

“What else could it be?”

“A hundred terrifying possibilities”

 

There was a tap on the glass door of the office and Cam and John looked up from the papers spread out over the desk. Cam gestured for him to come in. “Thought you were with Faith?”

“Chloe and Aimee turned up, I left them playing poker”

“Did they deal in Mads?”

He rolled his eyes at his CO. “Really Sheppard?”

“What? She’d be an easy steal”

“When she wakes up I’m gonna have her punch you in the face”

“She wouldn’t”

Cam grinned. “Yeah, she really would” He tipped back in his chair. “How was everything?”

“No change in Madison. Faith seems to be back on form, though a little tired and she voiced some concerns about what happened”

John raised a brow. “Apart from the obvious?”

Evan sighed and propped himself against the desk. “According to her Madison should never have been able to take her out. The longer a Slayer lives the stronger she gets and Faith has four years on Maddie”

“She was infected with venom, I think we can all agree Faith wasn’t herself”

“No she wasn’t. She was stronger and faster, in her words she should have been able to tear Madison apart within minutes. But she couldn’t, Mads just kept getting back up, evading her, getting in impossible hits. They fought on and off for over twenty four hours John. Faith reckons Madison’s been busy in the past few years, building up her strength, picking up little tricks that would allow her to take out another Slayer”

“You’re making her sound like some kind of crazy assassin Ev”

“A little overdramatic John. I think Faith’s just worried about the reasons behind it. We know Faith really well but she’s not exactly big on sharing when it comes to before Atlantis, about how the Council works, her old friends, Miss Summers”

Cam swivelled his chair back and forth. “She has always been a little cagey about what went down before she came out here”

Evan nodded “I think theres a whole load of shit hiding behind the Council’s money and power. Stuff that went on when they were younger” He shrugged. “Aimee sometimes hints, or lets slip something. I don’t think we’d like it if we found out what it was”

“We all have our demons Ev, even us. Why do you think we were ‘volunteered’ for this expedition?”

John snorted. “Yeah well, that bit them in the arse because now we’re the cool kids, with the awesome military base. And I got a shiny new promotion”

“O’Neill must have been high”

John flipped him off. “So, do we dig around and risk getting our collective arses kicked by four very pissed off Slayers or do we trust them enough to leave it be, let them sort through this shit on their own?” 

“I trust Faith”

John nodded at Cam and looked questioningly at his 2IC. “I trust them. But if it’s Mads that goes off the deep end next time we’ll be royally screwed”

“I’ll just get Ro to shoot her”

“I don’t think that’ll work”

“Then I’ll buy her something sparkly, never fails”

“You’re an arse Sir”

“Thank you Major”

 

Three days later.

Teyla awoke quickly, silently, a skill perfected by years of living under the threat of attacks and then time spent off-world in unfamiliar surroundings. The soft glow from the candle threw shadows around the room, the scent of vanilla drifting over her. She remained silent, trying to process what had woken her. Faith was sleeping, her senses still dulled from the recent fight, Teyla let her eyes drift to the other Slayer.

A faint glint of candlelight showed under Madison’s eyelids, reflecting off the blue. Teyla leant in closer, making sure it was not a trick of the light. The young woman's lips slightly parted. “John?” Her voice was rough and barely audible over the comforting hum of the city. 

Teyla smiled and lay a hand on hers. “Welcome back Madison. It’s Teyla” She squeezed gently. “I shall get Carson, and then I shall radio John. He left only an hour ago”

There was a small nod and her eyes opened a little further. “Ow” she whispered.

“Try not to speak. I shall be back in a moment”

Faith shifted onto her side and cracked an eye open. “Tey?”

“Madison is waking Faith. I must get Carson”

She opened her other eye and sat up. “Sure thing. Go, I’ll keep an eye on her”

Teyla nodded her thanks and left the room. 

“Kitten, can you hear me?”

There was another nod.

“You look like shit” Faith grinned as she was flipped off. “Good to have you back Mads” She reached across and briefly squeezed her hand. “I’m so sorry baby”

“Don’t be”

“I have to be. Now shut up”

Madison’s head turned on her pillow, eyes still half-lidded. “You don’t have to be”

 

Teyla stood outside the room and tapped her radio.

“Sheppard”

“Madison’s awake”

Her radio clicked off and she smiled, idly wondering if her friend would show up in his sleepwear. She had watched him interact with Madison with interest, it seemed that the young Slayer had done something that no other woman had managed to achieve. Get John Sheppard to sit up and take notice.

 

John stepped into the room.

“Damn” Faith handed Madison a rolled up twenty. He raised a brow. “We were betting on what you would show up wearing. Teyla went for sweats, I went for boxers, Mads said BDU’s”

“Boxers?”

“Hey, I don’t know what you sleep in”

Carson snorted. “Come on Faith, you first” He gently held her elbow as she placed her feet on the floor and stood slowly. “I’ll be back in five for you Madison”

She smiled and nodded. John watched them leave then perched on the edge of the bed. “How you feeling sweetheart?”

She scrawled across her tablet and held it up. “Shit. And don’t call me sweetheart”

“No talking huh?”

Madison shook her head.

“Awesome”

She glared at him. “Bite me”

“I’m not sure you’re quite up to that yet” 

She rolled her eyes.

“You scared the crap outta me Mads”

“Why?”

“Why?! You took a stupid risk and it nearly got you killed. You should have called for back up”

“I kicked arse”

“And also got your arse kicked. You need to start letting us in on shit like this you hear me?”

She eyed him curiously then nodded slowly.

“Good” John leant in to drop a kiss and her tablet was shoved in front of her face. “Hey!” He sat back. “What?”

“Dirty”

He grinned. “I hope so”

Another eye roll, and Madison gestured to herself with her stylus.

“Doesn’t matter”

She nodded.

“No, it doesn’t” He trailed a thumb over her jaw line and gently pressed his mouth against hers. Running his tongue over her lips asking permission he felt her shake her head in his hands. “Umhmm” He applied a bit more pressure, becoming more insistent in his actions. Relenting Madison parted her lips slightly and he slid his tongue past them and lightly stroked it over hers. John moaned quietly and buried one of his hands in her hair.

“What have I told you about molesting my patients Colonel?” John pulled back and glared at him. The doctor’s lips twitched and he raised a brow. “Well?”

Madison tapped her tablet. “How many times?”

“None”

“At least twice”

“Shut up Beckett”

“Were they both women?”

“Hey!”

Carson grinned. “Aye”

“Hot women?”

“Kind of”

“Kind of!”

“Hotter than me?”

“No” John leant in again.

“No more of that Colonel, I need to get Madison settled out in the infirmary”

He sighed. “Why?”

“There’s no need for the privacy of this room now and I and my staff can more easily keep an eye on her out there”

“Can’t I just go back to my quarters?”

“No”

“I feel ok”

“No”

“Can I get a shower?”

“After the last checks lassie. Then I’ll get a nurse to help you”

“You know, I’d be happy to…”

“No”

“You spoil all my fun Carson” John grinned up at him. “Can I just get five more minutes? No more molesting I promise”

Beckett eyed him and sighed. “Fine, five minutes”

“Cheers Doc” He turned back to her when they were alone again. Madison raised a questioning brow. John licked his lips. “You really did scare me Princess, so I’m doing this a little sooner than I was planning on”

“No molesting”

He scowled at her then removed her tablet from her hands and set it down at the foot of the bed. “This isn’t about sex, although I am looking forward to recommencing that part of our relationship” She rolled her eyes then widened them as he slid off the bed and knelt beside it, lacing their fingers together. “Madison Spencer, will you marry me, properly?”

Madison stared at him, the stunning blue reflecting surprise and something else he couldn’t get a handle on. He waited, rubbing firm circles with his thumbs over her hands. She chewed on her lip and then slowly nodded. John smiled. “Definitely?”

She nodded again, this time there was no hesitation. He tugged the box out of his back pocket and pushed back up to sit on the bed again. “I’m getting too old to kneel on floors”

Madison smirked and opened her mouth. He pointed at her. “No talking” Her gaze dropped to the box in his hand. “If you don’t like it we can change it” She shook her head and tapped it lightly. John flicked it open.

 

The next day.

“Fuck me” Chloe tugged her hand closer and ran a finger over the ring. “That’s just, well fuck me”

“As eloquent as ever Slayer”

“Bite me Faith, have you seen this thing?” Chloe looked it over again, a large pale pink teardrop diamond was set in platinum and surrounded by more diamonds, two larger ones framed the setting.

“Yes, its very..Madison”

The two marines left on duty just in case the Slayers decided to try to beat the crap out of each other again exchanged glances. The four women were wedged on one bed, Their CO’s apparently soon to be wife was still laid out in the middle, but now she had Faith laid down one side of her and Chloe was sat at the foot of the bed, legs stretched over the others, Aimee curled by Madison’s shoulder. It was like fully clothed soft porn.

Chloe placed a kiss on Madison’s hand. “Its beautiful sweetie, and if you ever want to ‘mislay’ it my quarters are always available to you”

“I think both Rodney and John would notice”

“Notice what?” The marines tried to subtly push off the wall they’d been leaning against as Colonel Mitchell wandered over to the bed. “And why are we all on one bed?”

“Mads was cold”

“Then Mads should wear more clothes” He propped himself against Faith’s empty bed. “What happened to your infirmary issued sleepwear?”

“I’m not eighty Cameron. They’re just wrong”

“They’re not supposed to be a fashion statement Madison”

“And nor is this. It’s comfy and in no way resembles my Grandmother’s pyjamas”

The tablet was lifted out of her hands and turned around. “I should hope not” The marines cursed inwardly, it would only take for Major Lorne to show up and their entire command team would be here. Colonel Sheppard raised a brow. “Is there a reason you’re providing my marines with some fully clothed soft porn?”

“This is in no way porn like”

“What do you think Davis?”

“Whatever you think Sir”

Mitchell snorted. “Taking lessons from Marks I see”

Madison grabbed her tablet back. “Kiss arse”

“Thats what I said to Marks” John smiled down at her. “Any chance we can declutter your bed Princess?”

Once Faith was sat cross-legged on her own bed and Chloe and Aimee were begrudgingly seated on the chairs in between them John turned back to her. “Please tell me you don’t run or spar in those?”

“You don’t like them? They have my name on”

“Is that so?”

Madison nodded and rolled her hips to the side, slightly sticking out her arse. ‘Princess’ was scrawled across the back of the very small pink jersey shorts she was wearing in white lettering. 

“I thought your name was Madison?”

John glared at the marine who had twisted slightly to get a better look. “Don’t make me shoot you Benson”

“I don’t think that’s allowed Sir”

“No one will ever know. We’ll just say you got captured off world”

Cam snorted. “Thanks guys, you may leave before Sheppard goes on a killing spree. Take the rest of the day”

“Thank you Sir” They offered lazy salutes and strolled out of the infirmary.

“Ready Faith?”

She smiled and nodded at Cam, jumping off the bed. “Oh yeah get me outta here”

“You’re allowed out?”

“Yep” Faith smirked at her. “You didn’t break me as much as I broke you”

Madison stuck her tongue out. “Knocked you out didn’t I?”

“Yes you did, and we’re gonna talk about that when you don’t have to write a novel to explain yourself”

“Yay” Madison tipped her head up to look at her fiancé. “Can I go home too?”

“No”

“Why?”

“You really need this explaining to you?”

She nodded.

“You only woke up yesterday from a coma” Madison shrugged. John glared at her. “You can’t speak yet, which means you couldn’t radio for help if you felt unwell”

“I’ll do heavy breathing, or Morse Code”

“You don’t know Morse Code”

She nodded again. Faith huffed a laugh as Cam swung her bag over his shoulder. “She really does Sheppard” She winked at him. “I’ll let you in on a little secret..Kitten’s a lot smarter than she likes people to know”

A piece of fruit hit her squarely in the chest. Chloe and Aimee grinned and stood. “Seeing as we are currently on downtime due to our leader having her arse handed to her..” Faith flipped them off. “…we shall be back after lunch with a pack of cards, a super-smart scientist and some cake”

“and ice cream?”

“Sure sweetie” Aimee planted a kiss on Madison’s cheek, John rolled his eyes. “See you later”

John pulled the sheets over her legs and sat down in the chair next to the bed. “Your friends need to revaluate their boundaries”

“You love it”

“Not in front of my marines” He stretched his legs out. “So Morse Code huh?”

“Thought it may come in handy”

“And has it?”

“Sometimes”

“Want to elaborate?”

“No”

“Well I can see I’m in for lifetime of stimulating conversation”

“That’s what you’re marrying me for?”

He grinned at her. “Partly. Any phd’s?”

She shook her head. “My tutor was a little different”

“Different?”

“She was Council. They found me when I was eight”

“She taught you how to fight monsters?”

“Yep. And their history. And about Slayers”

“Huh” John looked thoughtful. “You knew monsters were real when you were eight?”

Madison nodded.

“Must have been terrifying for a child”

She shook her head. “I also knew how to kill them”

“You’re a little scary you know that?”

 

One week later.

He exhaled as his hips finally nestled between hers. “Shit” His dick was surrounded by hot wet velvet, and every twitch, every ripple of muscle felt like an even hotter, wetter fist. Damn Slayer strength. He licked his lips, the taste of her lingering, heightening his arousal.

Smooth legs slid up his sides until her ankles locked at the centre of his spine. He slid in further and gave a little growl. John began to move, slowly at first allowing him to regroup, gather his control and he dipped his head for another kiss. As their tongues curled around each other he shifted upwards a little and began to put more of his weight behind his thrusts. Then his cock was being treated to what he could only describe as a mind-blowing massage. Her muscles pulsed and rippled around him, tightening every time he pushed in deep making every pull back sweet torture. 

Madison was making beautiful little noises into his mouth and the hand in his hair tightened it’s grip. He broke their kiss and buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent and practically slamming into her again and again. She let out a deep, throaty moan before whispering his name. Feeling his balls tighten even more and warmth pool in his stomach at the sounds she was making he shifted again, raising her hips even higher so he could make contact with her clit on every thrust in. She shuddered under him.

If he thought his cock was in heaven before feeling her cum around him, the wetness sliding down his length and over his balls, pushed him over into pure ecstasy. Allowing himself to lose his final shred of control John moved hard and fast, scraping over her clit, forcing her to keep on cumming while his own climax began to wash over him. Finally keeping his hips glued to hers, keeping himself buried deep inside John cursed into her skin as her pussy pulled the last of his cum from him. 

“That was probably the most selfish sex I’ve ever had” Carson had said her voice wouldn’t improve much more, and now she reminded him of some old school soul singer on forty a day. In a way it suited her, and kept doing strange things to his dick.  
He huffed into her neck. “You’re welcome”  
She pushed gently at him. “Get off”  
He grunted quietly as he slid free and rolled onto his side, pulling her in and placing a kiss to her hair. “Sorry, you feeling ok sweetheart?”  
“Yes, why?”

“You’ve only been out the infirmary a couple of days. And this wasn’t how I was planning to spend our evening”

“I’m insulted”

“You’re supposed to be resting still”

“I’m pretty sure I mentioned the selfish part right?”

“Yes you did, I hope my sacrifice of pleasure will cancel out the next few stupid things I do”

“Yeah, you looked like it really sucked for you”

“It was terrible, possibly the worst sex I’ve ever had”

“Well at least I excelled in one way”

John grinned and traced soft patterns on her stomach with his fingers before propping himself up on his elbow and dropping a kiss to the top of her breast. “You still want to get married soon?”

“Umhmm. I don’t see the point in waiting for stuff. Think its a side-effect of evil, creepy things trying to kill me all the time”

“Tell me about it” John reached for the comforter, pulling it up to their chests. Her skin was starting to goose bump. “So, you wanna do it here?”

She shifted to look at him, blonde waves sliding on the pillow. “Can we do that?”

“Yep, Parrish is also apparently a commissioned officer of the Salvation Army, don’t even ask, so he can legally perform the ceremony”

“Huh, and you wouldn’t mind not being back on Earth for it?”

“As long as we’re married at the end of the day, to each other, and there’s food at some point I’m happy. You can use your downtime to get anything you need, make some plans” He picked up her left hand and tilted it so the diamonds caught the light. “And don’t forget the rings”

“I’m not sure I need a wedding ring too”

He nipped her neck and hummed quietly. “They do one that fits over yours”

“Really?”

“Uh huh. Be a shame not to have the set”

Madison squirmed. “The set?”

John chuckled quietly. “Yeah, and you know you want it”

“I am not a slave to sparkly things”

“Of course you are, just like I’m a slave to anything that goes faster than 200mph and breasts”

“You’re very traditional in your beliefs aren’t you?”

“Do you want it?”

“Yes”

 

The next morning.

Madison heard her door slide open and a few seconds later Faith appeared. “Hey Kitten, not like you to still be in bed”

“Actually I’m back in bed, after a run, quite satisfying morning sex and an even more satisfying bath”

Faith smirked at her. “I’ll tell him your bath was better than the sex”

“No need, I was there” John padded out the bathroom and returned her smirk.

Faith rolled her eyes. “And now…?” She waved a hand in Madison’s direction.

“I’m a little tired again”

“The run was a bad idea baby, you’re still recuperating”

“Its getting ridiculous”

“Calling on the Slayer, forced use of magic, it’ll take its toll Mads”

“Nothing to do with a crazy arse bitch of a Slayer beating the crap out of me of course?”

“Play nice ladies, unless you’re planning on naked wrestling to resolve your issues”

“Bite me John” Faith moved to the coffee pot and grabbed a mug. “But whilst we’re on the subject maybe Madison could tell me exactly how she managed to stop me, and put up such a fight? I’m starting to get more of my memory back and there were some impressive moves pulled in those corridors”

“I am a Slayer”

“And so am I, and back there I was an already stronger Slayer hyped up on bug venom” She handed her friend a mug and toed off her boots, sliding under the covers beside her.

“Oh please, make yourself at home”

Madison grinned at him. “Not joining us?”

“No, but only because I’m pretty sure Cameron would shoot me and send my body through the gate to be lost forever” John poured himself a mug and sprawled out in the desk chair. “But I am staying, just in case you try to kill each other again, or make out”

“Pervert”

“Thank you”

Faith grinned and took a gulp of coffee. “So Kitten, you don’t trust me with your secrets?”

Madison pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Of course I do, I’m just not sure what you want me to say?”

“Tell me, how you got so strong, so quick?”

The younger Slayer sighed and leant her head on her shoulder, pressing in closer to Faith’s warmth. “When you left Cleveland B reassigned us to LA..”

“What?”

“I think our loyalty to you always worried her, I don’t think she trusted us like she did her own. It suited us anyway, our time on the road with you meant we’d evolved into a different kind of Slayer, one that didn’t fit with even the new Council’s way of doing things. When we got there we looked up Angel and joined him. B turned her back on him too. A few nights after we got there an evening meeting turned into takeout and beer, a lot of beer. Spike spoke about the old days, about when it was just you and B”

“I’m gonna stake his skinny white arse”

“Please don’t, I’ve grown rather fond of it”

“Um?”

She smiled at John. “Don’t worry, I won’t touch it anymore”

“Just wrong Princess”

Madison grinned and took a sip of her coffee. “I always thought the thing between you and B was just your standard competitiveness, maybe a little jealousy, possibly unrealised sexual desire..”

“No fucking way”

Madison snorted. “But what you did to each other Faith? That’s scary shit. And each one of us is capable of it. So I made sure that none of us could be taken down by another Slayer. At first we trained and studied with Angel and Spike. They’ve been taking on Slayer’s and winning, surviving for a long time. Their style of fighting is a complex blend of so many different forms of the art, some dating back hundreds of years. And when we started beating them without breaking a sweat we trained with Illyria”

“Fucking hell Mads”

“Yeah, there were some painful moments believe me. But she’s incredible hon, even with most of her power bound she’s still so strong, so fast. And she taught us more skills, even older ways. Finally she taught me to use the demon inside to my advantage, control it properly. The other’s can’t do it, the bond isn’t strong enough, but mine is, and so would your’s be”

They sat in silence, sipping their drinks. After a while John cleared his throat. “Who are Angel and Spike, and Illyria?”

Faith slid out of bed. “That’s a long story | have no wish to hear again” She smiled at Mads. “Tell him everything, it’s fine. Um, and will you teach me? Everything?”`

“Only if you promise not to turn into a giant bug again”

She huffed a laugh. “Sure Kitten”

 

“You going to go live with them baby?” Evan slid his arms round her waist and looked out over the water.

“You’re expecting me to?”

“I’ve learnt to never expect anything”

Aimee snorted. “No, I’m not going with them” She tipped her head back with a little sigh as he lowered his and ran soft kisses over her throat.

“Good” He murmured. “Not sure I’m up to living with a load of crazy arse Slayers, even for you”

“You would have come with me?”

“Of course” 

“Thank you”

“Don’t have to thank me Aims, I love you, will go anywhere you want”

She chewed on her lip. “I love you too Evan”

He hummed appreciatively and slipped a hand under her top.

“But its good to know anyway. We’ll both need you around”

“Hmm, yeah..” Evan raised his head. “Uh…what?”

“And the city is probably the best place for us anyway”

“Um baby..”

“Yes Ev?”

“Who’s the both of us?”

“Oh me..and the baby”

His hand stilled on her stomach, smooth under his palm, and blinked at the top of her head. “Uh, what baby Aimee?”

“Ours silly”

“Ours?”

“Umhmm”

“Now?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Evan, it wont arrive for a few months yet”

“It won’t?”

“Ev, are you ok?”

“I’m not sure” He tried to gather his thoughts. “You’re pregnant?”

“Yep”

“Shit”

“You’re not happy?” She tensed in his grasp. “I could go with them if you’d prefer?”

“What?!”

“No shouting in my ear!”

He swallowed and turned her to face him. “I uh, I just need a minute ok?”

His girlfriend nodded. “Ok, I’ll go inside”

“No, with you”

Aimee tilted her head questioningly. Evan looked down at her. She still blew him away every time he looked at her, every morning when he rolled over and she was there, each time he watched her kick the crap out of something. He was being an idiot. “Ok, I’m good” He grinned. “Thats awesome”

“It is?”

“Yep”

“Are you sure, because you don’t have to…”

“Shut up” He pressed his lips against hers and pulled her in closer as she went on tiptoes to slide her hands around his neck. As her tongue brushed against his mouth he opened up for her, letting her take the lead as his mind turned over this new piece of information, and decided that actually there was no freak out needed. He was never going to find anyone else like her, he’d known that for a long time now. 

Evan smiled against her kiss as he thought of the box sat in the bottom of his duffel, it had been there for nearly a month now, it could wait a few more weeks. He wouldn’t want her to think that he was only asking because she was going to have his child. 

“Stop thinking Evan”

“Make me”

“Hmm, my pleasure”

 

Two weeks later.

The boxes were plucked from her hands and Aimee scowled at Madison, who raised a brow. “I don’t think so baby girl”

“Stupid smelling power” She looked at her friend through her lashes. “Thank you”

“You’re welcome” Madison pressed a kiss to her cheek. “It’s awesome by the way”

“Really?”

“Yep. If he fucks up I’ll rip his throat out”

“That is incredibly disturbing” John wandered over. “Who’s dying horribly and why?”

Madison rolled her eyes. “No one”

“Is it me?”

“Don’t flatter yourself Sheppard”

Aimee snorted.

“Quit calling me Sheppard. And I totally make you mad enough to want to kill me”

“Thats true. But not this time”

“I can’t wait until you’ve gone”

“Going now” Madison tapped his foot with hers. “Don’t let Aimee carry anything or I will kill you”

“Uh..how am I supposed to stop her?”

She turned and smiled at him. “Just exert your authority Colonel”

A couple of marines on duty coughed quietly and John glared at them. “Pardon?”

“Nothing Sir”

“No, didn’t think so”

Rolling her eyes again Madison went on tiptoes to grab a brief but hard-on threatening kiss before disappearing through the gate.

John licked his lips and cleared his throat, ignoring his smirking marines. “Why aren’t you carrying anything baby?”

Aimee looked up at him though her lashes. John sighed, did they teach that particular skill at Slayer school or something? He tried to look sternly back at her.

“Um, it seems that despite my awesome powers people still think I need to take it easy. Its going to be a boring nine months”

He stared at her then tried not to gape. He’d been doing that far too much lately. “Really?”

“Yes” Aimee put her hands on her hips. “Why do people keep saying ‘really’ at me like that?”

He grinned. “Sorry, um, that’s…huh awesome”

“I’m so glad you approve”

“You’re not gonna get all hormonal are you, cause thats going to be kinda scary”

“Hey!”

“Whats up baby?”

“John’s being mean”

“Really?”

“Can everyone stop saying really!”

They watched her stomp off through the gate.

“Good luck Lorne”

“Bite me Sir” He raised a brow at his friend. “She told you?”

John shrugged. “I caught Madison taking a load of boxes off her”

“Bloody woman”

“You’re starting to sound like me”

“No, you’re starting to sound like me”

“Am not”

“Are too”

“Shut up”

“Shutting up Sir”

 

That night.

He found her sat by the shoreline, she had a cup of whisky clasped in one hand, cigarette in the other. He sat down beside her. “Those things will kill you”

“So you said, and I’ve cut down”

“Time to quit”

“Bossy”

“You love it” Madison stuck her tongue out. John sighed. “Nice home you’re building here”

“Thank you”

“You’re staying on the city right?”

“Depends if you’d rather a part time wife?”

“Tempting”

Madison rolled her eyes. “If I’m part time can I have another husband here?”

“No”

“Spoilsport”

“Yep, and I’d rather a full time wife, right where I can see her thank you very much” He placed his empty cup on the sand and bent his head to nip her throat. “So, are we going home for sex or doing it here?”

“So romantic”

“I try” John hummed quietly at her taste as his tongue ran over her skin. “So?”

“Let’s go home”

 

Madison relaxed her body, laying her head on her forearms, as his hands ran slowly up and down her back. A soft kiss was placed at the top of her spine. “All set for next week Princess?”

“Uh huh”

“You feeling better?”

She turned her head on the pillow. “What?”

John glared down at her. “You’re still recovering”

“Am not”

“Are too”

“Am not”

“Quit it. And you are. I do know you Madison Spencer, and you were flagging today, you should have stood back with Aimee”

“I’m fine. And in no way pregnant”

“Hmm” He leant over to trail kisses down her side. “Not yet”

“Oh”

John raised his head. “Or not?”

Mads shifted slightly. “Um, if Slayer’s have daughters they’re Slayer’s too”

“Oh” He lay back down on the pillow beside her. “Huh”

“Yeah” She trailed a finger down his side. “If thats a problem, I’ll understand”

John rolled his eyes. “Don’t be an idiot. And it might be kinda cool, at least I’ll get looked after in my old age”

“When she’s not out killing bad guys”

“Ah, right. Yeah”

“John..”

“It doesn’t matter Princess. I only need you, we can make that decision in the future”

“Aren’t you getting on a bit?”

“Bite me”

“I mean soon they’re just gonna be swimming round in circles”

“Hey!”

“They’ll have to stop and ask for directions”

“Mads!”

“They’ll be walking into a womb and forgetting what they went in there for”

“Fuck off”

 

One week later.

Cam stood next to his girlfriend and watched as John dipped his head to whisper something into Madison’s ear. Apparently those that were gathered at the wedding ceremony weren’t going to be privy to what he had to say. Her eyes widened a moment then she nodded. Cam’s gaze flickered to Faith who was watching with a faint smile on her lips, he wondered if her Slayer hearing had picked up on the softly spoken words. All of them had forgone their usual questionable outfit choices and the woman next to him was wearing a dress.

He’d nearly fallen over his own feet in surprise when she’d met him in the corridor earlier. It was red chiffon with frills around the low neckline and whispered between her legs as she walked, she was barefoot, stating that if they’d wanted her to wear shoes to their wedding they wouldn’t have done it in a field. She caught him looking, again, and rolled her eyes before slipping her hand into his and returning her gaze to the couple in front of them.

Following her lead he tore his focus from her in time to see Madison go up on tiptoes, John’s head bent to hers, as she gave her reply. He really had to ask Faith if she could hear what was said later. The other Slayer was also barefoot under her dress and, without the usual four inch heels she wore, the top of Madison’s head barely scraped John’s shoulder. He sometimes forgot that they were actually all kinda on the small side. Not that he’d ever say it to their faces for fear of his getting rearranged.

Cam had no idea how the Athosian women had managed to create Madison’s dress in three weeks but they had, and it was pretty impressive. Made from their softest lace in pure white it left her shoulders exposed, short sleeves starting just below them and finishing at the elbow. As the lace reached her breasts it had been lined with more white material, both layers skimming her stomach before water falling over her hips and to the floor. 

The pale blonde that was usually pulled into bunches or up on top of her head in a bun was loose save for two sections at the front which seemed to be held back from her face with nothing to fasten it. Another trick he guessed man was never to know the secret of. As she tipped her head back to look at John the soft waves brushed the small of her back. No wonder his friend hadn’t shown any nerves today, he was marrying some kind of pre-Raphaelite beauty that, until now, only he had gotten to see like this. It would almost be a shame to see her back in her hot pants and boots, and that was something Cam thought he’d never think, and certainly wouldn’t be saying. At least in earshot of John, or Faith.

 

Dr David Parrish cleared his throat. “Welcome to the marriage of Full Bird Colonel John Sheppard and Miss Madison Spencer. This was supposed to be a small gathering but it appears that uh, word got out” He raised his brow at the people standing around him and the couple which included what must be half the city plus the entire Athosian community, about fifty Slayer’s and General O’Neill. Who had strolled through the gate three hours ago, slapped John on the back, promoted him on the spot, thrown in a warning about not fucking this up, and then demanded to be taken to the bride. Apparently he really did think the Slayer’s were awesome, and had developed quite a fondness for them. 

“And, because you are all so dear to their hearts, they have decided to make this ceremony short and sweet so we can all get to the food and Athosian wine a little faster. But first I must ask the bride and groom if they realise that this ceremony is the biggest real-deal, unplugged, sincerely meaningful, and everlasting thing they’ll ever do?”

They both rolled their eyes at him and nodded. He grinned back. “Then I invite you to speak your vows, and exchange the rings at the end of each of your chosen words. Please try to keep it clean” There were a couple of huffed laughs from the circle of spectators and John grinned at him before turning his attention back to Madison, his expression turning serious.

“Madison Spencer, from this day forward I promise to be worth it. Worth the time. Worth the trip. Worth the energy. Worth the embarrassment. Worth your love.   
I promise that you will always count. You will always come first, and of course, if you don’t for whatever reason, I will buy you something sparkly.  
I promise to love you as much as football, ferris wheels and anything that goes faster than 200mph. Even the new F305’s which are awesome.  
I promise not to fly the new F305’s like a ‘crazy arse pilot with suicidal tendencies matched only by his God complex’ ever again.  
I promise to always have the time to listen, and to take the time to understand. Even with the enemy banging down our door.  
I promise you my complete trust. Wether it be in the heat of battle or the choice of movie. Even if last time it was your turn you made me watch Beaches.  
I promise to always be on your side, wether or not I think you’re right.  
I promise to protect you, because even a Slayer sometimes needs a hand.  
I promise to take care of you when you’re sick, or have had your arse handed to you by the bad guy.  
I promise I won’t yell when you get yourself hurt, at least until you’re better.  
I promise to always come for you.  
And I promise to always come home”

 

Evan tightened his arms around Aimee’s waist and propped his chin on her shoulder as he watched his old friend and best CO he’d ever served with slip the ring onto Madison’s finger and press a quick kiss to her hand before releasing her and smiling. He knew the couple had wanted to keep it light without a lot of fuss, and John’s vows hadn’t exactly been full of heart wrenching romance but they’d hit deep down in Evan’s stomach. The words were everything Madison and John were, and hidden in them was the depth of feeling that was shared and the unspoken acknowledgement that both of their lives were full of risk. 

He hoped the world would give them a break for a while, let them enjoy this moment. And he hoped the same for himself and the woman stood in front of him, the soft silk of her dress under his hands, the warmth of her back pressed against his chest. She laced her fingers through his and squeezed gently as Madison tipped her head to John again.

“John Sheppard, from this day forward I promise to clarify my expectations so we both know when you’ve done something wrong.  
I promise to give you the benefit of the doubt in all things, and not look up your search history on Google.  
I promise to make sure I’m not just hungry before I yell at you, but if I’m still pissed after my favourite sandwich I will, a lot.  
I promise not to give in to you for the sole purpose of using my compliance against you later. I am not passive aggressive, merely aggressive, and any disputes will be settled at the time in the sparring room.  
I promise to defend you to others, even if you are wrong.  
I promise to put you before anyone else. With the exception of Brigadier General Jack O’Neill.  
I promise to do the stuff neither of us wants to do, if you really don’t want to do it more than I don’t.  
I promise not to keep score, at least not out loud. Even if it is currently 9-4 in my favour.  
I promise not to care if you get fat, or when you get old..er.  
I promise to console you when the Eagles lose, and drink beer with you when they win. I also promise to understand football and its rules so you can watch an entire game without me asking questions. And to not comment on the hotness of the players.  
I promise to never do the laundry again, and to buy you some more boxers.  
I promise to put your happiness before mine.   
I promise to use my kick-arse powers for good only, to defend you, your city, our home and our friends.  
I promise to always come for you.  
And I promise to always come home”

As John’s ring was gently slid into place Madison went up on tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek before lowering back down, keeping their fingers entwined as they turned back to face Parrish. The man licked his lips. “Wow, well that was..strangely emotional” He cleared his throat. “Do you, John Sheppard, promise to stand by the words just spoken?”

“I do”

“And do you, Madison Spencer, promise to stand by the words just spoken?”

“I do”

He smiled at them. “Well, thats always good news. And means I can now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride, just remember there are children present”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's one of my short little fics that comes from random ideas in my brain! Not my best but it still makes me smile and I've taken inspiration from this for a lot of my more recent stories.  
> Yeah, I stole some of John Caprulo's words for the first lines of John's vows. I think they're something Sheppard would have approved of, meaningful but not too mushy!


End file.
